Impenetrable Charm
by Bloody Red Empress
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Charm. Our redhead is now happily together with (Y/N). Everything has been going perfectly well and they are equally head over heels for one other —but of course, romance and life wouldn't be if they don't have their ups and downs. Eventual lemon. [Akashi x Reader]
1. Chapter 1: Insecurities

I hope you find this story interesting. Hahah. Frankly speaking, I do have many ideas but they're practically flying around everywhere yet I don't have enough motivation to actually write it. ;~;

* * *

 _The sounds of children's laughter echoed throughout the breezy park as two people strolled along the way with their arms linked together._

 _"It's really a great day today, isn't it? It's almost summer already." The redhead spoke._

 _"Ah..yeah. Time passed by so quick." The girl replied._

 _"So is there something you'd like for us to do during summer vacation?"_

 _"Actually, Seijūrō.."_

 _"Yes? How about we go on a trip? I know a beautiful place that has a wonderful hotel and a beach resort." He suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"Well, I can't—"_

 _"Oh, and you don't have to worry about many people. It is an exclusive place and privacy is strictly guaranteed." Akashi explained further._

 _"That..as much as how nice that sounds, I can't.." The (h/c) haired girl lowered her head._

 _He furrowed his brows, "Will you be busy by then? If so, I can make arrangements. Leave it to me."_

 _(Y/N)'s expression devitalized, "It's not that. Seijūrō, I'm so sorry.." She let go of his arm._

 _He just stared at her, egging her to continue._

 _But what came out of her mouth was the three words that always dreaded him and the words that have never once crossed his mind,_

 _"Let's break up."_

 _His mind refused to fully grasp the situation happening right at the moment._

 _"..Come again?"_

 _"Seijūrō, let's end our relationship." She worded again, looking anywhere but him._

 _"Please do not joke about this, (Y/N). It is not funny."_

 _"I'm serious."_

 _His face faltered as he then clenched his fist._

 _"Why?" He managed to croak out with a broken voice, "Why, (Y/N)? Did I perhaps do something you did not like? Have I overstepped my boundaries? Do you feel pressured by me? Just tell me and I promise, I will correct my ways..please...just don't do this."_

 _"I..I'm in love with someone else."_

A pair of red orbs cracked open, finding the person himself alone in his bedchamber.

'Do not fret. It was just a dream, it didn't happen.' He calmed himself down. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that one of his shaking hands had gripped his bedsheets tightly.

Ever since the duration of their relationship, the same dream—well, nightmare kept occuring lately. The couple had to deal with the public attention and recently his girlfriend had began opening up to other people. As much as he was happy that she's getting along with the students, at the same time it had sparked his own insecurities.

What if she likes spending time with other people more? What if he became the least of her top priorities? What if she finds new things that are far more interesting? What if she changed drastically? What if she grows bored of him?

 _What if she finds someone better?_

"It didn't happen..I'll make sure it doesn't happen." He muttered lowly before he nestled back on the mattress.

* * *

"Thanks for teaching us, (L/N)!" A few of her classmates smiled as they waved, "We'll be going home now! See you tomorrow."

"Bye, and no problem." (Y/N) waved back at them, still sitting on her seat in the classroom.

As time passed by, the students gradually began to overlook and disregarded her former misdoings. Some people decided to befriend her, often asking for help when comes to studies after they found out that she was actually just a smart, considerate, and average girl who had a seemingly blunt personality with a sense of humor to boot. Soon, more began to approach her, eventually coming to enjoy her presence as some of the boys tease her sometimes or even flirt. Only if the redheaded demon wasn't around though.

The girl hummed and packed her things before arranging the seats properly and organized anything out of place. She exited the room and slid the door close.

"That went on longer than usual. Geez, those guys should listen more to discussions or ask the teacher if they don't understand something." Hime crossed her arms.

"It can't be helped. At least they're seriously trying. They need me." The (h/c) girl stated with a slightly smug expression.

Hime sighed at her, "You seem to be enjoying it somehow. Liking the feeling of being needed that much? Also..how do I say this..you've gotten a lot..cuter? I don't know."

"Hah, what are you talking about?"

"Hey, (L/N)-chan! Looking adorable as always, you sly little dollface!" A random guy across the scholl hallway yelled.

"Hmm." She gave him an indifferent look while playing with her hair, but nonetheless waved at him. Hime scowled at the person who immediately ran off playfully when he saw the blonde next to her.

"You know, you won't get a boyfriend if you keep scaring guys away every time."

"Don't want one, don't need one."

Hime opened the door to the gym as eyes immediately went to her.

"Yo! Sorry to disturb you guys."

"No worries. We just finished practice." A random third year answered.

(Y/N) scanned her eyes all over the place, "May I ask where's your captain?"

"Ah, I think he's in the shower room, (L/N)-san."

"Thank you, senpai."

"Oi, (Y/N)! I'll go home first. My parents are coming home tonight so I better head there early or they'll have my head. I'll call you later."

"Oh, sure. Take care on your way." Hime hugged her bestfriend before running out.

(Y/N) skipped over to the showers and looked around, "Sei? Are you here?

She heard nothing as she circled over the area before spotting a bare back and a head covered in towel. She smiled and sprinted towards the figure to envelope him in a bear hug from behind.

"Sei."

"Who?"

The girl instantly retracted her limbs, "Ah I-I'm sorry, I thought—" She heard a chuckle and a pair of toned arms wrapping itself around her.

"Relax, I was kidding. It's me, (Y/N)." Akashi turned to her.

"Really now?"

"Yes." He nuzzled against her neck, "But really, what if it wasn't me? You should be careful. If it was some guy, who knows what could've happened."

"I understand. I'll be cautious from now on." She replied nervously.

"I'm not angry. Just a little worried." He mumbled, pulling away to look at her in the eyes.

She gazed at his facial features, lifting a hand to his cheek, "Seijūrō, you've been rather pale lately and there are bags under your eyes. Have you been not resting? Are the student council and school work stressing you? I told you, you can always ask me for help." She stared hardly at him with a concerned look. He seemed to be in a trance seeing as he wasn't responding.

"Seijūrō!" She called out a little loudly. He finally blinked,

"Yes?"

"Were you listening to me? Are you overworking yourself?" She repeated.

"I'm not, my dear." He patted her head, "What makes you say that?" He replied coolly.

"Well, you've been a little pale lately and look," She ran her fingers under his eyes, "you have dark circles."

"I don't have any problems regarding school, I promise." He smiled genuinely, soothing her form as she dried his hair with the towel.

"Then why do you look so tired these days?" She frowned.

"Oh, actually..It's just that I've been having trouble sleeping. That's all. I apologize for alarming you." He pulled on his pants and threw on his shirt, dressing himself.

"Why? That's strange..you weren't insomniac before."

"It's nothing to worry about. It will be normal again soon..hopefully." He whispered the last part, "(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him, his crimson eyes glistening with..slight desperation?

"You still love me, right?"

She was blown off by his random inquiry, giggling reluctantly, "What kind of question is that—"

" _Do you?_ "

Her gaze on him hardened before she harshly pulled down his shirt collar and slammed her lips on his passionately, pushing her tongue inside his mouth as she trailed her hands along his chest and neck. Seconds flew by as he instantly returned her kiss equally as passionate with a hint of despondence. He groaned as he let her shove him against the lockers, his fingers running down her curvaceous figure.

After who knows how long, they finally broke off their heated session, "Does..that..answer your..question?" (Y/N) panted.

"Hmm..." He answered, still overwhelmed by her aggressive advances.

"Why..did you ask..all of the sudden?" She snaked her arms around his neck.

"No..reason." He uttered calmy though his face was still flushed.

"I'm worried about you, you know. I hope you're not hiding anything from me." Her words instantly calmed his tense nerves. He fixed his clothes and picked up his sports bag,

"I find the fact that you tend to get worked up about me extremely sweet. Thank you, darling." He said over his shoulder while holding out an arm, "Would you accompany me for dinner tonight?"

She smiled as she immediately clung to him, "I'd love to."

'Why am I even doubting her in the first place? As her boyfriend, it's my job not to.' He mentally told off himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Senpais & Douchebags

And so there'll be a bit of fillers with these few OC's before anything because it's necessary in order for the story to progess. I seriously need to fix up.

Anyways, there we go. If you have anythinc to ask me, go ahead. :)

* * *

"Ugh! That goddamned jerk!" Rina, a brunette girl and one of (Y/N)'s new friends, scowled as she slammed her fist on the desk.

"What happened, Rina-san?" (Y/N) looked up from her book.

"She found out her boyfriend three-timed her. Or was it four? I swear, everytime I see that guy he's with a different girl." Hime scoffed, "I told you, most men are good-for-nothings."

"You know the guy?" (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, closing and putting her book down.

"Not personally. He's an upperclassman. I pass by him at times. I even caught him sucking some random girl's face. That was gross as hell." The blonde made a disgusted look.

"I can't believe it! He's actually been going out with girls more than I can count with my own fingers at the same time! That bastard!" Rina cried, bringing her palms over her face. (Y/N) stared at her in slight sympathy before pursing her lips,

"..Would you like me to do something about it?" She proposed.

Rina wiped a tear and looked at her, "What do you mean, (Y/N)-chan? What are you planning?"

(Y/N) gave a closed eye smile, "Nothing."

"(Y/N)." Hime warned, furrowing her brows.

"Hmm? Don't sweat it, guys. I'm not going to do much."

"Then, what are you going to do about it? He's just a conceited and notorious playboy who doesn't take women seriously." Rina explained, frowning.

"What's his name and what does he look like?"

"Kakihara Suzuno. Silver hair and azure eyes. About 5 ft. 12. He's a second year, class B." The brunette answered skeptically, "Umm..you really don't have to do something. He's not worth it."

"Duly noted. Leave it to me, Rina-san. I'll make him realize his mistakes." (Y/N) affirmed, gazing out the window. 'Before school officially ends and summer starts, I'll do something interesting.' She thought eagerly.

"What about your stupid tomato haired boyfriend?" Hime intervened.

"Huh? What about Seijūrō? He has nothing to do with this." The (h/c) haired girl responded.

'I really don't think this is a good idea...Oh well, to hell with it. Frivolous assholes like that guy need to get their shit together anyways.' Hime thought in dismay.

* * *

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he watched his girlfriend getting surrounded by their classmates again. Thankfully, all of them were girls but it saddens him that he had not received his part of her attention. He stood up, grabbing his things and walked up to her as people immediately scooted to give him space when they sensed him coming their way.

"A-Akashi-san!" The girls exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion, ladies. (Y/N), I'll be going to basketball practice now. Will you come with me?" He asked coherently.

"Ah, it's okay, Seijūrō. I have some business to take care of so I can't go home with you today either." She got up and smiled apologetically at him.

His expression faltered, "I see. Well then, please call me when you get home safely. I'll send a car to come pick you up later." He casted a glance at Hime, telepathically sending her a message. She rolled her eyes at him but understood him anyways.

"Whatever, just go already."

Akashi leaned down and pecked his girlfriend's lips, patting her head before exiting the classroom.

"Awwe, that was so cute! You're very lucky, (Y/N)-chan!" Rina giggled in awe.

"I know, right! Akashi-san is such a gentleman! How sweet of him!"

"Anyways, we should go now." Hime spoke, lifting herself up from her seat. The rest of them agreed.

"Take care, guys."

"See you all tomorrow! We should eat lunch together!" They bade goodbye to each other and slowly headed out the door.

"Uhh..so now what?" Rina twirled a strand of her hair awkwardly, "Are you really going to talk to him?"

"Yes. Is that guy still in school?" (Y/N) replied.

"He's probably still playing football or hanging out by stairs near his classroom inside the second year building."

"And then what? Are you like, just going to randomly go up to that guy?" Hime scrutinized her eyebrows, "That'll make you seem like you're coming on to him."

"Rina-san, maybe you could introduce him to us. He'll have to recognize you." (Y/N) suggested as she closed the door.

"Fine, let's go look for him." Rina strutted forward, ushering for them to follow her. (Y/N) grabbed Hime's hands and dragged her.

"You've never been one to be this eager to do anything in particular. What's so special about that guy, (Y/N)?" Hime asked with keen interest in her green eyes.

"I just want to talk to him. Be friends with him and all." She responded, letting go of the blonde's hand as she walked ahead.

"..Perhaps..." Rina trailed in wonder. Hime stared at the girl in confusion,

"What?"

"Maybe Suzu-kun reminds her of herself before...you know.."

"..." Hime rubbed the back of her neck, "Even if I ask her if that's the case, I doubt she'd tell me that it's because of that."

"(Y/N) is somehow eccentric..in a cool kind of way." Rina commented, eyeing the head full of (h/c) hair in front.

"Tell me about it. Her personality defines complexity itself."

"Is that him?" (Y/N) suddenly spoke, gazing on a tall, handsome, lean silverette with a pair of black headphones around his neck, standing before a vending machine.

"Y-Yeah." Rina stuttered then turned around, "Maybe we should just do this another time."

"Too late. We're already here. No backing out now." Hime's eyes glimmered mischievously, shoving the brunette forward.

"Indeed, go on. Introduce us, Rina-san." (Y/N) coaxed her.

"Come on~"

"I get it already! Stop pushing me!" Rina hissed anxiously then faced the back of the guy in front of her.

"O-Oi!" She called out, making the guy look back at her and turn around with a playful smile.

"Oh, hey! It's you!" He cooed obnoxiously, "Um..Yuri, right?"

Rina twitched her eye, "It's Rina, you dipshit! You can't even remember the name of the girls you cheated on?" She fumed.

"Heheh, right! I can't help it, now can I? I like all girls equally~" He sang, "So what brings you here, babe? Need some love from yours truly? And who are these two gorgeous ladies with you?" His blue eyes ran over Hime whose glare probably pierced through his soul before he shifted his gaze upon the shortest female of the trio. He inwardly fanboyed over her tiny height and curvy figure as he licked his lips.

"Wow! My sweet little angel, may I have the honor of knowing thy name?" She felt one of her hands being taken, the second year already planting his lips on the back of it and placing one of his hand on her waist.

"I'm Kakihara Suzuno, at your service, meine liebe(my love)!" He beamed ecstatically. (Y/N) frowned, retracting herself from his grasp in discomfort.

"My name is (L/N) (Y/N), a first year. Also, please don't touch people you just met so casually, Kakihara-senpai."

He blinked at her dull reaction, "Aren't you a cold one." He then laughed out loud.

"What the hell is so funny, twit?" Hime snarled at him.

"Hahah! Sorry, it's just that I actually didn't expect her to act so indifferently!" Kakihara wheezed while holding his stomach, "Beautiful name, by the way, (Y/N)-chan! It suits you!"

The said girl cringed at the way he addressed her so informally.

"Jesus Christ, not even a few minutes and he already pisses the hell out of me." Hime grumbled over to Rina, crossing her arms.

"Hime, don't be rude. Like I said before, no matter how much of a douchebag or annoying he may seem, we should always respect our senpais." (Y/N) gave a berating look.

"Okay, I don't know if you're all here to talk to me or just to gang up and insult me while pretending I'm not even here. Which is it?" He chuckled, staring down at them.

"Both?" Hime winced as her bestfriend elbowed her.

"Che, I don't really want to talk to you anymore. I'm off. Any of you girls coming with me or what?" Rina spoke, turning around.

"I'm with you. I can't stand him." Hime stared at the upperclassman in repugnance, "(Y/N)? What about you?"

"Ah..well, I—"

Kakihara grabbed her wrist, making the girl stop mid-sentence.

"Wait, wait! You can't just strike up a conversation with someone and then leave so soon!"

Hime snorted, "I don't ever recall that kind of rule in my upbringing. See you, shit for brains." She tugged on Rina's sleeve and began strutting down the stairs.

"Hold on, you two. Don't.." (Y/N) muttered.

"Call me when you're in trouble!" Hime yelled.

"Shall we hang out then, my precious kouhai?" Kakihara grinned as he picked up his bag and drapped it over his shoulder.

(Y/N) held her ground uneasily, "Um, actually..I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hmm? Are you going to confess to me? Don't worry! I accept! Now come on~ Let's go and play!" He linked his arm with hers as she repined in protest.

"That's not it— Please slow down, senpai!"

"Don't be shy, fräulein(miss)! I will not let you be harmed!" He blathered, not bothering to hear her out.

* * *

"Who is that, Suzuno?!" A beautiful, pneumatically tall and older girl with strawberry blonde curls bombared, her hands on both of her hips, "You dare bring another girl on our date?"

"Hey, Asami! Lookie, it's a kouhai! Isn't she just cute?" Kakihara presented the short first year as if she was some kind of gift.

"(Y/N)-chan, this is Asami. One of my beloved girlfriends." He said rather proudly.

Asami sashayed her way towards (Y/N) and stopped at a minimum distance. The latter couldn't help but feel a little intimidated as she felt the 5 ft. 11 woman's analyzing stare on her.

"Oh mon Dieu*(Oh my God), you're right! She really is like an angel." Asami smirked, her plump red lips on point.

(Y/N) sported on her usual pokerface, masking her sheer nervousness.

"Excuse me, senpai. May I ask where we are?" She managed to squeak out. The place was extremely massive and had a Western interior structure, lavish chandeliers, luxurious wallpapers and marbled floors. There were aesthetical paintings decorating some of the walls as a grand staircase rested in the middle of the room.

"Heh, I thought you'd never ask! We're at my family's auberge! Neat, huh? We have a water park on the highest floor too! All kinds of celebrities stay here, you should be grateful!" Kakihara boasted, eliciting a look of scorn from the girl.

"Oh, yes! Oui, ve should go zere, chéri(darling)!" Asami purred excitedly, coiling a manicured hand around (Y/N)'s arm.

She took notice of her odd accent, "Asami-san...are you possibly..a half as well?" She inquired.

"Zat is right! My mum is French!"

"And him?" (Y/N) jabbed a finger to silver haired guy who was flirt—talking to the receptionist on the desk.

"Ah, that Suzuno? He was born and raised in Germany. I'm not sure if he's actually part German zough." Asami placed a palm on her cheek.

"Oh..how did you meet Kakihara-senpai?"

"Hmm, I met him at my modeling studio. Also, I'm three years older zan him."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that you're both models."

Asami laughed, "Oh, Suzuno is not, really. His sister is."

"Ah, is that so."

"What about you, chéri? How'd you meet that loose fellow?"

(Y/N) looked down, "Actually, I literally just met him half an hour ago. He's dating my friend. Used to, I mean."

"Oooh? Zen, you don't like him?" Asami spouted in surprise.

"Not at all. Why would I? I just wanted to talk to be friends with him." She stated impassively.

"Zat's good! Zat is great to hear!" Asami beamed with happiness.

'She must be that relieved to know that I have no feelings towards that guy.' (Y/N) thought calculatingly. I mean, of course. She is his girlfriend after all.

"Eh, what are you girls talking about behind my back?" Kakihara came back, holding two glasses of orange juice.

"Nothing, dear!" Asami chirped before snatching one of the drinks and handed it (Y/N) who reluctantly accepted it, muttering a low 'thank you'.

"So, (Y/N)-chan. Want a tour or do you want to play first?" He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

She stayed quiet as she hesitated.

"...This is all so sudden, Kakihara-senpai. I can't afford to go home late either."

"Aww, come on! Don't be such a killjoy! I promise, it'll be fun!" He flailed around.

"I suppose I could enjoy myself for a little while. After that, I have something to talk to you about, senpai."

"Aren't you a little too polite, chéri?" Asami handed the empty glasses to an employee nearby.

Kakihara smirked, putting on his headphones and pressing the elevator button.

"Okay, sure~Then follow me and I guarantee you ladies a wonderful time with yours truly!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Girlfriend

Ahhhhh. I apologize for the lack of romance. ;-;

* * *

"Hahah, now wasn't zat so much fun?!" Asami exclaimed right after they got off the aquatic ride.

"Yes.." (Y/N) breathed out. She was actually having the time of her life. With people she just met. Something she thought was impossible.

"Ugh..shit. I completely forgot that I have motion sickness." Kakihara groaned, trying hard not to vomit again.

(Y/N) stared at him incredulously, "How do you even forget that kind of thing?"

"I don't know! I guess I was too excited about showing you around that it slipped off my mind."

"Chéri! Come here!"

(Y/N) whipped her head towards Asami and saw her holding up a bracelet.

"What is it, Asami-san?" She walked towards her.

"Do you like zis?" Asami asked, putting on the bracelet that had dangling miniature dolphins on the smaller girl's wrist.

"Ah, it's nice, but I don't—"

"You don't have to worry! I vill pay for it!"

"Oi, Asami! Why are you scoring points with my date—ugh!" Kakihara cried then held his sickly stomach.

"Oh, please! She doesn't even like you!" Asami snickered, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hah, what are you talking about?" Kakihara looked back at his kouhai.

"Well, I'll leave you two now~" Asami smiled devilishly, "I'll go get your bag, chéri."

"Kakihara-senpai," (Y/N) raised her head, "I would just like to say that you can do better."

"What are you talking about?" He sputtered in confusion.

"You don't seem to be treating girls seriously as you said so." She started off, "If you really respect women, then I think you should at least be a little considerate of their feelings. Like Rina-san, you could've told her that you're also dating other people before you accepted her as your girlfriend. Might I remind you—there are many girls who prefer monogamous relationships."

Kakihara gazed down at her as he then clicked his tongue.

"Heh, what? Are you for real? Did you really just come to me to give me a lecture about relationships?" He gibbed sarcastically.

"That wasn't what I had intended to do, but I don't see how you 'like' girls if you're just going to be an insensitive and spoiled playboy to them."

"For an innocent faced brat, you sure have a tongue there. What era do you think this is? Chilvalry is long dead, kid. Deal with it." He retorted cynically.

"I'm not trying to start a dispute, and I agree with you." She stated calmly, "Chivalry is dead but that doesn't mean you can't take it with you to your grave. What matters is your own perspective. I was no different than you and right now, I'm just saying this to you as a person who used to share the same sentiment."

"Used to share the same sentiment?" He mocked, "Hah, why can't you admit it? One person is not good enough. Didn't you feel the thrill? Aren't we the same after all." He neared her and leaned down to give her a nudging look.

"That's right. We were quite the same."

His eyes dilated in startlement as he felt her pull down the collar of his shirt, "But at least, I had the decency to break up with them every time I found someone new." She pointed out while seething, "It's frankly none of my business in whatever you do, but since one of my close friends got involved, I would gladly intercede on her behalf. Either you get your act together, stay away from my friends or say goodbye to your baby making stick because I'll see to it that no girl will ever go near you ever again." With that, she gently let go of him and fixed his crumpled shirt.

"Thank you for playing with me today, senpai. I'll make sure to return the favor some other time." She let out an innocent smile as if nothing even occured.

He kept his silence, taken aback by the short girl whose personality just took a 180° turn for a moment.

"It's getting late. I need to go home now. See you tomorrow, Kakihara-senpai." She bowed and waved at him, walking straight through the exit.

* * *

(Y/N) closed the elevator button as she let out a huge breath. She felt her heart thumping in a fast pace. She surprised herself for managing to say such things. To an upperclassman, not to mention. To think she really values her own friends to the point that she'd go as far as considering castrating their ex boyfriends for making a fool out of them. Good Lord, what has she become? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Never had she done such daring acts before.

But on the other hand, she felt better. Like a heavy weight has just been lifted from her shoulders.

A ding resounded as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. The doors opened as she stepped out, searching for a strawberry blonde woman. She strolled down the halls, spotting someone.

"Chéri!" Asami called, running over to her and giving her bag back.

"Ah. Asami-san, may I ask where the comfort room is?"

"Oui, it's over here! Follow me~" She walked over to a corner as a door with a sign came in sight. She went inside and held out the door.

(Y/N) stepped inside and closed it, "Thank you for today. I had so much fun." She said as she went inside one of the stalls, locking the door.

"Oh, no problem."

"This place is really fancy. I guess it's unfazing that Kakihara-senpai's family is wealthy." The (h/c) haired girl flushed the toilet and went out, heading to the sink to wash and dry her hands.

"I'm glad you don't like him." Asami handed her a tissue.

The girl sighed and stuffed it in her bag, "Rest assured. I wasn't planning to steal him from you, Asami-san."

Asami cackled.

She lowered her face to (Y/N)'s level, "I vasn't worried about zat at all." She ran a manicured hand on the girl's collarbone.

"Huh?"

"I can have you all to myself." Asami churred seductively.

'...What?'

Before (Y/N) could even process what she's saying, she was tackled down to the ground as a pair of lips planted themselves on hers and attacked her face and neck.

"Oh, chéri~ Vhy do you have to be so cute? How you act, how you speak, I like everyzhing about you."

"A..Asami-san, please get off of me."

"I want you, chéri."

(Y/N) winced and pushed the woman off gently as she tried to balance herself while standing up.

Asami's expression fell, "You..don't like me?"

(Y/N) panicked and dubiously held the older girl's hand, "I-I'm sorry...I...you're a very lovely and extremely beautiful lady, b-but I'm not..I don't...swing that way." She was at a loss for words. She had no problems with turning down guys and shaking off their advances. Girls, on the other hand, were a different matter. Though, this wasn't the first time a person of the same sex confessed to her. Like many normal people in the world, she always had a soft spot for girls.

"You von't know until you—" Asami was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Excuse me," (Y/N) pulled out the device from her pocket and picked up the call.

"(Y/N) speaking."

" _(Y/N)._ " She heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Seijūrō? What's up?"

 _Where are you right now? I'm at your house. My driver informed me that you left school already. Why's that?"_

"O-Oh! I apologize about that. One of my friends forcefully dragged me to hang out with them. I'm here in the bathroom." She tried to explain in one breath.

He went silent for a moment, " _...Are you alright? You sound strange. I'll come get you._ "

"It's fine. I'm leaving now anyways. I'll see you soon."

" _...I love you. Come home safe._ "

"L-Love you too." She wheezed then hung up. She fixed her bag, sliding it on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Asami-san. I need to go home now." She bowed and bolted out.

"Chéri!" Asami pouted and hastily held out the door before shouting, "Zhink of me vhen you look at zat bracelet!"

* * *

Hime yawned, stretching her arms up before exiting the car, slamming it shut.

"Wait here." She told the driver.

"Understood, Ojou-sama." He replied.

Hime walked across the parking, passing by a variety of potted plants along the smooth pavement. Just as she was heading to the entrance of the hotel, a familiar face came out, running towards her.

"(Y/N)?!"

The said girl didn't say anything. Hime frowned, approaching her and grabbed her forearm.

"What's the matter? Did that asshole do—" Hime gaped when her bestfriend looked up at her, "Shit, your face! What the hell just happened in there?"

"It went well..except that Rina-san failed to mention that senpai had an assertive, older, voluptuous, half French, bisexual, girlfriend." (Y/N) stated awkwardly, digging out tissues from her bag.

"Wow. Just by saying that, I pretty much figured out what happened. You reek of perfume." Hime snickered, "Why do you look so scarred? Not like you haven't done the same to anyone."

"To a girl, I haven't...It's not the sa—" (Y/N) stopped mid-sentence, staring at the thing in her hand.

"What is it now?" Hime snatched the tissue paper from her and examined it.

 _xxx-xxx-xxx_

 _Call me soon,_ _chéri ;*_

"Seriously? That cunning bit—"

"Let's just go home already." (Y/N) said tiredly, tugging on Hime's sleeve.

"Okay, okay." They both walked back to where the car was.

"Why are you here, anyway?" (Y/N) asked, wiping off the lipstick marks on her face.

"Hah, do you honestly think I'd leave you alone with that shady bastard? Of course, I've been waiting here since you've arrived. You always end up leaving trouble whenever you're actually serious about something."

"Thanks."

"Nobody knows you better than myself." Hime simpered pridefully.

(Y/N) chuckled dryly, "Fortunately."

"So..."

"..What?"

"What's really the reason you decided to go with that guy? That wasn't such a smart idea in general."

"I just wanted to talk to him. I think that it's not fair for him to be dating many girls at the same time, even more that there's a chance that they don't even know what he's been doing. I especially didn't like that Rina-san was also fooled by him." (Y/N) played with her fingers, "And I may have said some mean things to him and grabbed him by the collar." She added guiltily

"Mean things such as?" Hime grinned, her curiosity growing.

"Cutting off..his genitals."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"Oh God! Hahah! You learned from the best, huh?" The blonde guffawed uncontrollably, banging the car window like a madman, startling the chauffeur.

"It's not funny." (Y/N) murmured in embarrassment, "Why did I even say that kind of thing? That was so rude."

"Aww, chin up. He deserved your sermon so you don't need to regret anything. At this point, what are you being such a prude for? Just think of it like..how you used to dirty talk your boy toys."

The girl opened her mouth to retaliate, but then sighed.

"Be quiet. I'm done, OK. Let's not talk about it anymore."

Hime gave her a sly glance before stifling another laughter.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Your boyfriend kept spamming my phone with countless of texts, bugging me to check on you. What a paranoid idiot."

"He's at my house."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, you guys aren't as chummy as you were before."

(Y/N) raised her brows, "What do you mean by—"

"We've arrived at your abode, (Y/N)-sama."

(Y/N) opened the door and stepped out, "Thank you for the ride." She smiled at the driver.

He returned the gesture, "Don't mention it. It's always a pleasure."

Hime poked her head out the window, "(Y/N), you should just get on with it and castrate that white haired freak tomorrow!"

The (h/c) haired girl hurriedly ran inside her house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Welcome home, (Y/N)." Akashi embraced her as soon as she went in.

"Thanks, Sei." She kissed his cheek. The redhead was about to ask if she had fun when he noticed a bunch of few things.

"You smell strongly of rich perfume. You never use one." He inferred.

She stiffened, looking at the ground like it was the gateway to heaven.

"We were having a makeover."

"I suppose that's why you have lipstick marks on your neck?" He deadpanned, shooting her a snarky stare.

'Oh no, why didn't Hime tell me there were still left?' She thought in disdain.

"Well, I didn't know how to use makeup.." She attempted to lie. However, Akashi remained unconvinced.

"You look down and fidget when you're lying. I believe that is what you're doing as of right now."

She sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, Sei..Nothing happened. I just had an encounter with an assertive woman."

"You're not cheating on me with her, are you?" Akashi accused rather bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdowns

I'm drunk on emotions.

* * *

"No! Why on earth would you even think of that?" (Y/N) retorted, offended.

" _Because darling_ , it's not much of a shock to me that even women find you irresistible." He shot back, unconsciously running a hand in his hair out of slight frustration.

She refused to meet his eyes, "Stop saying that kind of thing."

"Why? We all know that it is true."

"Seijūrō, please."

"Tell me what happened. No secrets, remember? And just now, you tried to lie to my face. Do you know how upsetting that is?"

"..But she's a girl. You and I both know that I'm not into girls."

"Gender matters not to me, and if she was a man? What do you think would've happened then?"

She stared at him, "Well, she's not."

"What if I was the one who came home, smelling of women's perfume while my neck was covered in lipstick marks and when you asked why, I tried to lie to you? Would you not care?"

(Y/N) felt her stomach drop, "I definitely wouldn't like it at all...but I also didn't want to cause a misunderstanding so I didn't want to bring it up."

"Do you know that planning to keep it a secret from me is much more worse than wanting to avoid a misunderstanding?"

She didn't say anything back.

He sighed and gave up, "Alright then. Anyhow, I will be staying over the night since your mother told me she wouldn't be able to make it home for a few days due to work and the increased number of patients."

"I see. You don't have to stay here, you know."

"I don't have to, yet I don't want to leave you home alone." Something in his red hues glimmered, "Do you really need me to say it out loud? Throughout all the times we've been together, the more greedy I became. I'm afraid of being the person you might detest in the future."

Her lips trembled a bit, "Seijūrō..." He reached out to touch her then halted his actions.

She looked at him with perplexity and affliction.

"Go take a shower. I don't think I can stand this _nauseating_ scent any longer." He quibbled firmly, going to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Hey, (Y/N)! Are you listening?" Hime tapped her pen on her desk moments after she finished passing her test paper.

"What?" She received a grunt.

"You've been looking all muddled today. What's up?" The blonde laid her arms on the surface.

"Seijūrō.." She answered in a soft murmer, though loud enough for her bestfriend to hear.

"Yeah?! He did something to you yesterday, didn't he?!" She guessed, raising a fist.

"No...He's upset with me." (Y/N) stated, crestfallen.

Hime bit her tongue, "Ahh? Why? What'd you do now?"

"More importantly, why didn't you tell me I didn't get all of the lipstick off?" (Y/N) glowered, "Seijūrō saw."

"What does it matter? Wasn't he supposed to?" Hime pointed out, confused, "You didn't try to hide what happened, did you? You know better than to keep anything from that sensitive and needy little shit."

"Well—"

"(Y/N)-chan!" Rina rushed over to them as soon she the bell rang. The students began exiting the classroom one by one, some of them calling out to the (h/c) haired girl right before leaving,

"Bye, (Y/N)-san!

"I'm pretty sure I got a high score because of you! Thanks a lot!"

"You're my savior!"

"Don't mention. Bye, you guys." She waved at them then looked back to the brunette in front of her.

"Rina-san." She greeted.

"Are you all good now?" Hime questioned the brunette.

Rina cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you—Oh! You mean with Suzu-kun? Yup!" She turned to (Y/N), "What did you say to him? He totally called me at 1am in the morning, telling me that he broke up with all of his other 7 girlfriends and that he's sorry for hurting my feelings."

(Y/N) let out a soft smile, "Is that so? That's good to hear."

"Why don't we all head out to celebrate the end of our exams?" Rina suggested excitedly, clasping her hands together, "Or have a girls' night out!"

"That's a great idea, but can you two go without me? I can't today." (Y/N) spoke, "I have something to do later on."

"Ehh?! But it won't be the same without you! I want you to come!" Rina whined, wiggling the (Y/N)'s arm.

"I'm sorry, Rina-san. Please, just go with Hime and the others. I'm really not feeling it today." She forced a smile this time.

Hime stared at the distressed girl, sensing her mood.

Rina frowned, "Why? What's—"

Hime threw an arm around her shoulder, "Rina, let's go to the mall. There's some new things in that favorite boutique of yours. Don't you wanna check it out?"

The brunette perked up, "Oh! Really?! Yes, I want to!" She began dragging the blonde out the door, "I'll make sure to buy some cute things for you, (Y/N)!" She shouted before disappearing.

(Y/N) let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She buried her face into her hands, her elbows resting on the table. She lifted her fingers and tugged on the silky material that tied her hair before taking it off. She stared at the red ribbon fervently, running her lips on it in a tender manner then wrapping it around her eyes.

'What do I do? He's mad at me...he even said I smelled nauseating. This is the first time he has ever shown contempt. Does he hate me now? Why did he have to make it a big deal? How do I face him later?' A series of thoughts filled her mind as she could feel tears starting to sting the corner of her eyes.

Just as she thought she would break out into a sob, the door slid open. Thinking it was her redheaded boyfriend, she quickly pulled the ribbon down and wiped her tears.

"Sei—"

"Hey." A different voice cut her off.

She scrunched her face, "Oh, it's just you."

Kakihara sulked, "What's with the disappointment? I even came here just for you."

"Ah, that's too bad. I don't want your presence here." She deadpanned.

"No need to be so cold. Rather, don't just ignore me in school and smile like you didn't threaten to chop my family jewels off!" He brooded, sitting himself across her.

"Sorry, senpai. I'm just not in the mood today." She apologized, sighing.

"Aww. Don't worry. This won't take long. Just wanted to apologize for calling you a brat the other day and about Asami, she told me what she did. I knew she was also attracted to girls but I didn't expect her to jump on you. Don't worry, I made sure she won't come to bother you again. And...your words got to me. I'm girlfriendless now." He gestured to his swollen cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that." She replied absent-mindedly. He bit his lips and stared at the ceiling, rocking his seat.

"So, is there something wrong? You were crying earlier until I came in. I can listen and help you if you want." He offered.

She shook her, "I appreciate your concern, but it is something I need to resolve on my own."

He stopped and stared at her face intensely.

"There's an eyelash under your eye." Her hand shot up to rub it off, "No, don't rub it. And not that eye. The left eye. You know what, let me." He moved over to her.

She brush his hand away, "Please don't touch me."

A vein popped on his forehead.

"Ungrateful little girl! I'm just trying to help here!"

"Sorry. Besides, I never asked for your help anyways."

More veins popped on his forehead now, "Just shut up and let me take that damn eyelash off before it gets in!"

He finally calmed down when she didn't do anything and stopped moving as he carefully pressed his index finger under her closed eye and got it off, analyzing her facial features in the process. It wasn't only until now that he realized how _absolutely stunning_ she indeed looked this up close.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He suddenly blurted out without thinking.

She opened her mouth to reply when—

" _Yes, she does have one."_

They both whipped their heads to where the source of the voice was and there stood by the door was the boyfriend himself.

(Y/N) abruptly got on her feet, "S-Sei? Weren't you at the student council's office?"

"I finished my work early. I came back to ask if you wanted to go home with me," He threw the silverette an indecipherable glance, "but you seem busy at the moment so I'll leave you to it." He turned around, walking out.

"No! Wait!" She stumbled after him, "I don't know what you're thinking but wait a moment!" He kept walking ahead, not bothering to hear her out.

"Seijūrō, listen to me, goddamn it!" She snapped. He stopped, slightly flabbergasted by her outburst, though not turning around to her.

"How long?" He spoke lowly.

"W-What?"

"How long do you plan on tormenting me?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're on about? W-What else did I do? If you have a problem with me then say it. Otherwise, I won't understand because we both know I'm never good at reading people!" She managed to fire back a bit loudly.

He finally spun to face her, "You. You're my problem. Ever since then, you don't pay much attention to me anymore. You're always with your friends. You don't come to watch me play, you don't come over to my house, and whenever I try to exchange messages with you it always ends shortly due to you either being tired or preoccupied doing something else. I asked you if you wanted to go out on a date, but you said you didn't have time. Now I find you here chatting alone cozily with _some guy_ while I was left unaware of everything. The only ample amount of time we ever have together is during classes and yet for one whole week straight, you didn't even spare so much a glance at me. Tell me the truth, do you even care about me? About us? Because the thought of being left behind—of you leaving me is eating me alive as I speak." He panted a little after ranting continuously.

(Y/N) just stood there, not moving. Disgusted and ashamed at herself. She was beyond speechless at his confession, his words, by the mere broken expression on his face. It squeezed and broke her heart into tiny little pieces.

"Excuse me, I need to cool off."

She clenched her fists as as she tried to form words, "D-Don't go. I'm so..I didn't..know..."

He slowly started striding forward though it seemed as if he was having difficulties in walking, seeing as he was unsteady on his feet.

Just then, a thud was heard before a mop of red hair laid there motionlessly on the ground.

"Seijūrō!" She cried out in hysteria, not even hesitating anymore and immediately rushing over to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Disposition

I'm having a food frenzy because Chinese New Year. LOOL. Tbh, I don't give a damn about the holiday but hey, more food and money. Soz not soz.

Here's another chapter!

* * *

"Seijūrō?! Wake up! Sei!" (Y/N) kneeled down and tried shaking him awake. She sniffled and made an attempt to carry his heavy torso up but found it highly impossible due to her tiny stature.

"Oi, (Y/N)-chan! Is everything okay?!" Kakihara ran over towards them as soon he heard her yell.

"What does it look like?! No, it's not okay! Seijūrō just passed out! He won't wake up!" She croaked, still wobbling the boy's limp body.

"Alright, alright! You need to calm down. He'll probably die first before he even wakes up if you continue to shake him that much." He commented, going to her side to check the fallen male.

She quivered, an awful feeling surging throughout her entire being.

"What should we do? Why did he faint? What's wrong with him?"

"Relax. He's just asleep. I'm guessing this guy hasn't slept for days. His body couldn't take it anymore and collapsed." Kakihara mounted Akashi on his back, "Ugh. For a short guy, Akashi sure weighs a hell lot." Even though the redhead was shorter than him, he was more toned and heavier than the slender silverette. The older guy masked a sly face, "Do you need me to carry him home?"

"..I'm sorry to bother you, Kakihara-senpai.." She hung her head in shame.

"Hey, I can't refuse a request from a small, adorable, and helpless little girl."

She scrutinized her brows, prompting him to say it again.

"I'm kidding, (Y/N)-chan~ Of course, I can. I'm actually in the student council too and I respect Akashi. I'm the secretary." He grinned.

"Are you making a joke again?"

"No! It's true! I really am!"

"Well, OK. Good for you. Please wait here while I go get Seijūrō's things." She stated, tying the red ribbon around his wrist. She stroked and kissed Akashi's hair before running to the other direction.

Kakihara adjusted his position, propping the guy higher on his back.

'I didn't expect her to lose her cool over this guy...what a troublesome maiden.'

* * *

"Yeah, no worries. I don't have any plans for today. I'll stay for a bit." Kakihara stretched his limbs after placing Akashi on the bed.

(Y/N) nodded, "...Can you watch over him while I take care of something downstairs?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Take your time. I'll just chill here." He plopped himself on the beanbag, examining her room, "Wow, what a clean room. No doubt, a neat freak."

She grunted and went out, closing the door behind her.

Kakihara stood up, going over to the nightstand and spotting a few framed pictures. He recognized it as Akashi and herself, most likely from an event considering how formally they were dressed. She looked anxious, though letting out a shy smile, as the redhead casually drapped an arm around the girl's waist with an amused face.

Another photo consisted of them both with six more people who each had a colorful hair color, at a basketball court. Akashi had his arm around her shoulders while holding a basketball on his other hand next to a light blue haired boy who wasn't staring at the camera but instead at the tall blonde guy beside him who, not to mention, was sporting on a stupid wink and a thumbs up. At his side, was a gorgoeus pink haired girl, resting a hand on his back. Behind her, was a navy haired guy who was looking annoyed as ever at God only knows who, in the middle back was a freakishly tall purple haired man with a cap on as he also had a bored face, and lastly there at the right side of him stood a grumpy, green haired man who wore black rimmed glasses, seeming like he despised life itself.

He sniggered inwardly at the odd bunch. His gaze shifted to the unconscious guy on the bed when he heard the sound of rustling sheets as Akashi began to stir awake.

His crimson orbs opened only to find the least person on his list he expected to see right after his emotional fulmination.

"Had a nice nap, President?" Kakihara chirped. Akashi sat up, his eyes ablaze.

"Why are _you_ here?"

The older boy held up his hands, "Now, now. I don't mean to intrude but you could at least pretend to be thankful to someone who almost broke his back trying to carry you here."

"You have my gratitude , however, I want you gone no more than a second from this house." Akashi spat, shuffling up to a more suitable posture.

"Roger that, but let me just say this, Akashi. I didn't do anything to her or whatever you're thinking. That girl doesn't waver at all and even though I look like this, I have never broken the bro code. Furthermore, I didn't know she was with you. I went to see her to apologize for what my ex girlfriend tried to do her." He fessed up regretfully.

"So it was your woman who violated my (F/N)?" Akashi glowered relentlessly.

"Tried to." Kakihara corrected, feeling like he just shrunk.

"Keep that female beast away from her, got it? Buy a leash if necessary, I don't care."

"Yeah, I took care of it. I made sure she went back to France." He slipped his hands into his pocket, "Oh, and one more thing."

Akashi gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't know what happened between you two but she isn't one who would intentionally do something to hurt you. Ease your worries, man. She's not that shallow. Well, I'm off." He saluted before leaving.

"I perfectly know that even without you telling me." Akashi muttered under his breath. He glimpsed around the room and saw that he was in his girlfriend's house. He sighed and laid back down on the mattress. He brought up the blanket to his nose then buried his face into the pillows, taking in the scent that he had missed so much.

'Everything smells like her. So inebriating.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He was about to succumb to sleep again when he heard the door click open and close.

His eyelids remained shut as he felt someone sit on the ground beside the bed. He instantly guessed that it was (Y/N) the moment soft strands of hair brushed against his fingers. She seemed to be pushing down numbers on her phone as it went quiet for a few seconds.

"..Hime?" She spoke after with a frail voice.

"I'm at home..yes, he's with me. He's asleep right now...No, he..he fainted. Senpai brought him here...I don't know what to say to him when he wakes up." She began to prattle guiltily over the device.

Akashi sat up,"..(Y/N)."

She stiffened, "Call me back later." She ended the call and shakily put her phone on the table, not having the confidence to look at her boyfriend's face.

"H-How are you feeling, Sei?" She asked, finding the wall a lot more interesting than usual.

"I'm fine and well rested. You?"

"I'm fine too, t-thanks."

"(Y/N), it's bad manners not to look at the person you're speaking to."

"I..I can't. I don't have the right to look at you for what I did. I'm utterly repulsed of myself for completely neglecting you. I don't think I can even repent, I don't know how. Compared to all the things you've given me, all I ever did give you is pain and trouble. I'm so sorry for having been such a terrible girlfriend, it's all my fault why you couldn't sleep. I should've taken care of you instead of prying into other's business—I was scared to death when you suddenly collapsed earlier. I unknowingly took advantage of both your kindness and patience..I'm so sorry..I'm really sorry.." He saw her trying to wipe her eyes, "I don't even have the right to cry, I'm the reason why you made that kind of expression..Please..don't hate me.."

" _(Y/N)_. Look at me." He commanded. She reluctantly turned to him, struggling to keep her composure.

He chuckled lightly seeing her disheveled appearance, still in her -now rumpled- uniform.

"Were you nuked by the air force?"

She sniffled and shook her head in embarrassment, fixing her messy hair.

"Come here." He held out his arms widely to her.

"N-No. I haven't showered. I stink."

"My dear, you've embraced my sweat covered self many times. I would be damned if I were to complain now, wouldn't I? Besides, I prefer your natural scent better than any expensive fragrance anyone could ever attain. Come now. It's the least you can do after failing to proffer me your wholehearted attention and making me go through such dolor." He wriggled his fingers, ushering for her. She eventually yielded to him and got up to dive into his warm self. He spoke,

"I was being hypocritical, asking for you to have faith in me when I, myself, had almost failed to do the same for you. I'm sorry for driving you to a corner, love."

She let her tears fall, "There's nothing for you to apologize, Seijūrō..! It's all my fault..I'm really sorry! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you so much more than I can put into words, but I'll say it as many times as you want me to! I don't want anyone else, I just want you!" She wrapped her arms around his upper torso as tightly as possible, "No matter what you may think, you're always the first and last person on my mind everyday.." She clenched on the back of his shirt and nuzzled into his firm chest, drenching his clothes. He sighed in sheer content, returning the action, his fingers tracing her spine before resting his chin on top of her head.

"When was the last time I held you like this?" He questioned softly, leaning in to her intoxicating touch.

"All I know is that I don't want you to let go." Came her muffled reply. Just hearing those words dissipated all of the negative thoughts, insecurities, and whatever started his mental suffering in the first place.

For the first time in a while, he cracked his lips in a big, real, and genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Good, because I don't plan on doing it _ever_."

He brought his mouth down to hers, capturing her plump lips in a heated kiss, his tongue roughly going in without consent as he ran the wet muscle through her cavern, not leaving any corner and space untouched. She responded to him, teasingly pulling his hair on the back of his head. Minutes passed by and the girl was the first to pull away, catching her breath.

* * *

"I still want to know what happened with that woman and how you met Kakihara. Where did it happen?" Akashi asked moments later. He and (Y/N) just laid there in bed, basking in each other's warm embrace.

"I went to confront Kakihara about him cheating on more than a few girls, including one of my close friends. He didn't listen to me, thought that I wanted to confess to him, and dragged me to his family's hotel to have fun. There I met his gi—ex girlfriend, Asami-san. I thought it was weird how she was being a little too nice and sweet to me. After I told Kakihara-senpai to consider what he's doing and stay away from my friends..or he'll have to say to goodbye to his male anatomy.." He smirked a little at this, "I met Asami-san on the lobby, and we went to the comfort room. Before I knew it, she tackled me to the ground and tried to kiss me. I managed to push her off and that's when you called me. I ran out of there like crazy, scarred because it was the first time a bigger, older woman came on to me." She explained briefly, pursing her lips as she recalled the memory. He ran his fingers through her (h/c) locks.

"Oh, what shall I do ever with you?" He stated rhetorically.

"Well, I'm hungry. You could feed me."

"That will have to come later. We still have a lot of hugs and kisses to make up for." With that, he pulled the bed covers over them.

* * *

I hope this turned out well. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6: Summer

God, I've been a bit restless lately. Work has never been so exhausting and I haven't had much breaks because of New Year. So damn busy. For hell's sake.

I managed to write this chapter over what little free time I have over the night.

* * *

 _"You want us to have a summer vacation?"_

 _"Yes, is there a problem? Don't you want to go with me? Akashi lowered his eyes at (Y/N)._

 _She tilted her head and beamed lightly, "Ah, that's not it. I've never had a vacation with anyone except mom or Hime before, much less a boyfriend. I can't wait."_

 _He smiled once he saw that her eyes were sparkling in excitement and that she was restraining herself from bouncing around uncharacteristically._

 _"I'm glad to have the pleasure of being your first boyfriend who you're going to have a vacation with. It will be a memorable experience for us." His mind drifted off to all the things that he had planned beforehand. He already booked a room at a five star hotel that had a marvelous beach resort and a spa._

 _Being the scrupulous and thorough man he was, he made sure that she would have the best services and guaranteed the most enjoyable, relaxing time of her life that she has yet to experience in tow. Finally, as the commendable, benevolent, and loving boyfriend he was, he wouldn't hesitate to go out of his way just for her own pleasure...Plus, he even personally bought her a swimsuit. A swimsuit she would wear for his eyes alone only._

 _He felt his eagerness rise as well. Oh, how he just can't wait._

 _._

 _._

Akashi pressed his lips in a thin line, trying his utmost best not to let out a huge sigh of irritation. He narrowed his crimson orbs at the noisy group in front of him. The various shades of multiple colorful locks of hair everywhere within his line of sight.

This wasn't the kind of summer vacation he has been hoping and planning for. This shouldn't have happened. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Holy Christ. There's going to be a buffet tonight." A deep voice uttered in amazement, "Why not right now?" A burp followed after.

"Aomine-kun, please. We just ate lunch before we arrived here which was thirty minutes ago."

"Tetsu-kun is right, Dai-chan! Control yourself."

"Tch. You're such a disgusting pig, Aomine. You're an embarrassment, nanodayo. Why do I have to go with you people?"

A tick mark appeared on the said guy's forehead, "Oi, shut up, Midorima. Nobody forced you to come. Go home if you want to, I don't give a crap."

"It's not like I want to, nanodayo. I just so happened to pass by you guys. I had no choice but to come along." The green haired man pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"With a traveling bag?"

"I-It's my lucky item, nanodayo!"

"Now, now, you two. Since we're here already, let's not make a fuss, okay? Seijūrō graciously invited us on this trip and took care of all the expenses. The least we could do is try and get along." (Y/N) intervened, shooting them both a warning stare that soon came with a smile.

"Y-Yeah."

Hime scowled, "And why am _I_ here again?"

"Because you'd be lonely without me." (Y/N) replied. Hime looked at her in mockey.

"Are you serious? I'm not a loner! I have other friends besides you!"

"Who?"

"...My maids..a-and my cat!"

"Who else?"

"Shut up, OK! I have too many to mention!" (Y/N) just hummed in response.

Akashi squeezed their intertwined hands, earning a small giggle from her. After he told her about their trip, she had suggested for his friends to come since it would be more fun to go with more people. He couldn't dare to say no to her so here they are now.

In Okinawa, with a bunch of people he didn't want to come.

"Why don't you all go and have a look around?" He spoke, "Here are the keys to your respective rooms." He handed them 3 keys. Midorima frowned.

"There are only 3 keys."

"And there's..." Kise brought up his index finger to count the number of people, "nine of us."

"Obviously, we'll be sharing a room with each other. (Y/N) and I will be taking one. Three of you will have to share a room and the rest will be in pairs." Akashi instructed, picking up his and (Y/N)'s luggage.

"I'll go with Hime-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, turning to the blonde girl, "You're okay with that, right? We're both girls after all!" Hime grunted but nodded nonetheless, snatching one of the keys.

"I'm with Tetsu." Aomine declared, putting an arm around Kuroko's shoulder as the latter took a key in his hand. Momoi pouted and stared at her childhood friend in envy.

"Ehh..I don't really care who I'm sharing a room with. As long as there's a huge bed for me to sleep in~" Murasakibara piped in while munching on some potato chips.

"I have no choice but to share a room with him. I don't want to be in a room with someone as annoying as Kise." Midorima grabbed the last key.

"But what about me?!" The said blonde cried. Aomine snorted, twirling the metal instrument around his finger.

"Why don't you just go sleep outside, Kise? You like camping anyways."

Kise stomped his foot and stared hardly at him, "Aominecchi! That's so mean, ssu! And I hate camping because there'll be worms everywhere!"

"So? Go eat worms then. I heard they're good for you." Aomine snickered, daunting him.

"NO! That's disgusting, Aominecchi!" Kise cried in horror then furrowed his brows, "I want to share a room with Kurokocchi!"

"That settles it then. You three will take the room. No complaints." (Y/N) stated, throwing a look of sympathy at the unfortunate light blue haired boy who had a deadpan expression plastered on his face.

"Hah?! Hell no! Tetsu's with me already!" Aomine argued, glaring at blonde model, "Why can't he just go share a room with the girls?"

"Don't be so difficult, Aomine. Either that or you go sleep outside yourself." Akashi's tone laced in authority, having enough of their exhilarating nonsense.

Momoi smacked Aomine's arm, "You're so stubborn, Dai-chan! You're lucky enough to be sharing a room with Tetsu-kun already! Be a man and deal with it."

"Clearly he's not manly enough to suck it up and share a damn room with the homo guy." Hime scoffed, tapping her shoes on the tiled floor impatiently.

"I'm not gay, Himecchi!"

"Serves you right, morons." Midorima snided.

"Well then, do whatever you have to do. We'll be going to our room first." Akashi led his girlfriend to the elevator, pressing on one of the buttons to their designated floor.

"Your friends really are something." (Y/N) padded her thumbs on the back of his hands, sending him an amused glance.

"They're all so loud and a lot of work. I was reluctant on bringing them along." He replied, ruffling her hair, "but you greatly insisted. In exchange, you have to wear that swimsuit for me."

"You're unexpectedly perverted, Sei."

"What can I say? I am man, no matter how you look at it. I have my desires as well."

"Am I supposed to wear it in public or in our room for only you to see?" She gave him a seductive smile, placing a hand on his muscular chest.

"Whichever you're comfortable with, but I personally prefer the second choice ." He purred back, leaning down to her height.

"Hmm. I'm fine with both..but my scars.."

"As I said before, they're nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, they don't look that visible now anyways. You have a wonderful body."

(Y/N) pulled away from him with a tint of red spreading on her cheeks, "You're as sweet and cliché as ever."

"Tell me you don't love it." He smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"That's impossible and you know that."

The elevator ringed as it finally arrived to their floor, the doors opening before they step out.

"I'll carry my things now." She tried to reach out for her bags but he held up hand.

"It's alright, we're already here." He walked to their hotel room as Akashi unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"I'm fine, you can go in first, you know. You really don't have to do things like this. I don't mind."

"I know, it's just a habit. My mother used to say that I should treat girls well. I can't disappoint her now." He chuckled, pushing her inside gently as he followed in after then closed the door and place their luggage aside.

"I'm such a fortunate girl. I really should thank your mother someday. I have an awfully sweet gentleman as my boyfriend." She smiled at him, leaning her head on his chest. He felt his own face heating up as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Only you can have this kind of effect on me." He breathed out, pressing his forehead down to hers. She closed her eyes, relishing his soothing touch. Moments flew and she finally looked around to check out the room.

"This room is so big. It's such a waste, there's only two of us to occupy it." She glanced around the massive and spacious place.

He sat on the bed, "The bigger, the better. You're claustrophobic, am I wrong?"

She widened her eyes a little then smiled apologetically.

"Ahh..I'm sorry and thank you."

"Don't think of it much, my dear. Now.." He went over to the side and picked up one of his bags, rummaging through it before handing her something, "I want a show."

* * *

"Look, Tetsu-kun! That fish looks like Ki-chan!" Momoi giggled, standing in front of a fish tank and clinging to one of Kuroko's arm tightly.

"Oh, you're right, Momoi-san."

"Hmph, why are we here wasting our time looking at fishes, nodayo?"

"Hmm..fish sounds good, Mido-chin~"

"Hehe, I'm cute and fabulous like that fish, right?" Kise grinned smugly, striking a ridiculous pose.

"No, it's because you're both ugly and bloated." Aomine picked his ear.

"Leave me alone already, Aominecchi!"

"Can't. It's all your fault why I'm stuck sleeping in the same room with you for a week!"

"Wha—No, it's not! At least we're not sleeping on the same bed! Get over it, geez!"

"Gross Kise, now you made me imagine something I didn't want to! You gaytard!"

"Shut the hell up, you gay idiots. Why don't you just kiss and make up?" Hime sneered.

"Waaah, stop being so mean to me! Momocchi, Kurokocchi, make them stop!"

Kuroko pursed his lips, "Sorry. I can't hear you, Kise-kun. Momoi-san, let's go over there and pretend we don't know them."


	7. Chapter 7: Food & Satisfactions

Crap, I forgot to update. I'm terribly sorry. D:

* * *

Akashi awoke to the sound of consecutive breathing coming from the person in bed next to him. He blinked and rubbed away the sleep in his eyes, getting a clearer view of his slumbering angel. Even in such a state, never has she seemed so heavenly. He tenderly stroked her rosy cheek, as if it was made of fragile glass.

"...Sei.." She mumbled groggily.

"(Y/N)..." He spoke softly, moving his fingers to her silky strands.

"..Mhmmm?"

He checked the time, "Are you hungry?"

His question made her open her eyes tiredly, "..Food?"

"Yes, the buffet will start soon."

She got up slowly, stretching her limbs. "Of course, I'm going." She went over in front of the mirror and sat on the chair, taking a hair brush. Akashi stopped behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me." He snatched away the item from her hand and began brushing her strands.

"You're more like my butler rather than my boyfriend sometimes." She commented, laughing a little.

"It's my job to make you feel special, isn't it?" He tied her into a high and neat ponytail.

"Thanks, Sei."

"I almost forgot to give this back to you." He dug out something from his bag, pulling out the velvety red ribbon and went to her, finishing her hair. She smiled and stood up as she tightened the accessory, getting up to link her fingers with his.

"Let's go down to meet the others."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Aominecchi!"

"Am not sho..shooo." Aomine grumbled, his hand motioning for Kise to go away as he swallowed his food.

"There's still one vacant seat next to Kurokocchi!"

"You're so annoying, find your own seat."

Kise puffed his cheeks, sick of Aomine's childish antics, and sat on an empty seat at another table nearby.

After a few minutes, Akashi and (Y/N) came into the room where the buffet was and found their friends sitting on a table. Aomine and Murasakibara were already eating, which to everyone was no surprise. Midorima just crossed his arms, looking grumpy as ever as he scolded the two. Kuroko and Momoi sat next to each other as she fed him appetizers. Hime was standing by the table of food with a plate in hand. Someone seems to be missing from the table though.

(Y/N) shifted her gaze to the side and there she found the blonde alone, seated in a table of five as a mountain of food rested on a plate in front him and some other kind of desserts scattering around the table top.

"(Y/N)cchi! Over here! I got you a little food to eat!" He waved. She and Akashi walked over to where he was, taking a seat across him.

"..A little, you say? This is enough to feed a family. Do you think my girlfriend is a glutton?" The redhead cocked an eyebrow, giving Kise who coughed yet cowered a bit, a look of disapproval. (Y/N) giggled lightly, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Ryōta-san. I appreciate it."

"I might have gotten too much. Heheh. Maybe you should share with Akashicchi." Kise rubbed his head.

"Hmm. Why aren't you sitting with the others, by the way?" She questioned.

Kise pouted, "Because Aominecchi wouldn't let me! He's still mad at me!"

"I'll talk to him later about it." She assured him.

"Thanks, (Y/N)cchi! Aominecchi can be extremely childish sometimes, ssu!"

Akashi stared at the blonde, "And you aren't?" (Y/N) subtly poked his ribs in a basting manner.

"Waaah!"

"Damn it Kise, do you really have to shout every time someone insults you?" Hime suddenly appeared, sitting across them.

"Himecchi! You're here!"

Hime held up her head snobbishly, "Well, duh. Your eyes work. Congrats."

"Hime, give him a break." (Y/N) sighed as she picked up a fork and started eating, Akashi doing the same.

"Fine, sorry. You don't need to take things seriously when it's just for fun, Kise." Hime said, offering him a drink. Kise lit up and smiled.

"Thanks, Himecchi!"

"Oi, Nijika! Why're you sitting with that idiot?" Aomine called out from the other table.

"Shut the hell up, stupid brat! The way you eat is disgusting!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Aomine stood up, "You wanna go?! I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl!"

"Bring it on, chocolate buttface!"

"Yo _u two. Be good and stay quiet._ " Akashi hissed, glaring as they all finally quieted down, eating in silence.

"Everyone should learn to calm down." (Y/N) broke the silence, not looking up from her plate.

"This is why we should have gone here by ourselves without them, (Y/N)." Akashi replied.

"It's alright, Sei. They're fun at least."

"You keep saying that, but fine."

"For now, let's just enjoyed the food, _OK_?" She spoke loud enough for everyone from the other table to hear as well.

"That's not what she meant by enjoying the food, Murasakibara!" Midorima's voice boomed.

* * *

"(Y/N), I think you've had enough. That's your 10th serve already." Akashi frowned.

"This is the last." She uttered, stuffing some fruit salad into her mouth.

"That's what you said during your 9th serve."

"But it's just so good." She said after swallowing then holding up a spoon to his mouth, "Here, have some."

He grabbed a piece of tissue and wiped the little cream marks on the corner of her lips, "I'm good, but I really think you should stop. Your stomach is going to hurt."

She put down her bowl and just stared at it, still holding the spoon. He could feel her depressed mood so he laid an arm on top of the table, instantly swooping down and took the spoon in his mouth, eating the contents.

"It really is good." He tried to smile sweetly. Her spirits lifted up before she eventually started feeding it all to him, despite the queasiness in his stomach.

"Ughhh..just...one..more.." Aomine grumbled sickly, forcing himself to eat his remaining food. Their dining table was what you would call armageddon, or the result of an apocalyptic raid. Definitely not a sight to see.

"Mine-chin, you have a cute stomach." Murasakibara unmanned, still not satisfied.

"..Pissh..off..Mhura..shakibara.."

"Ehh..."

"It was a mistake to sit here, nanodayo. You both are lucky you're not the one who will be cleaning this... _unearthly disaster._ "

"They eat like cavemen who haven't had anything in years." Kuroko pointed out, long done with his meal along with Momoi.

"Ha, Aominecchi! That's what you get!" Kise yelled from the side before turning to Akashi, "Ne Akashicchi, what are we doing after this?"

"It doesn't matter to me what you guys want to do tonight. Tomorrow we're going to the beach and some time in between, I plan on taking the ladies to the spa." He answered.

"Oooooh, a spa? I want to come too!" Kise beamed.

"Yay! Thank you, Akashi-kun!" Momoi chimed in after him.

Hime's eyes glinted in entertainment, "Wow, you're sure going on all out about this trip, aren't you?"

Akashi smirked, "Of course, this is all for (Y/N). Only nothing but the best." The girl released a sigh.

"You know I hate it when you spend a lot because of me."

"And you know better than to do anything about it but to just appreciate me."

(Y/N) looked away with a small smile, spreading on her lips.

"Meh, you guys keep flirting. I need to take a dump." Hime bluntly said as she stood up. Kuroko stared blankly at her, Midorima scrunched up his nose in disgust, Akashi raised a brow, Murasakibara stopped eating as Momoi, (Y/N), and Kise gaped.

" _Really_ , Hime."

"Spare us the details while we're here."

"Hime-chan, you can't just say that out loud!"

"Himecchi, just no!"

"That's just repulsive and unladylike, nanodayo!"

"..I'm done eating, Mido-chin..."

"...OK, then, Nijika-san."

Aomine tsk-ed, "What's wrong with you guys? If she needs to take a shit, then let her shit. Geez. Isn't it just normal? I shit too, and obviously you all take shits—"

"Bloody hell, we get it already. And for all your goddamned information, I was clearly joking. Lighten up, you bunch of uptight people."

"Well, that wasn't the right time and place for that kind of joke, ssu!"

"Tch, well. I'll be right back. I'm going to take a walk outside."

"I'll come with you." (Y/N) offered, standing up. Hime shook her head.

"It's fine, you guys go have fun or whatever. I'm curious about this place."

(Y/N) bit her lip, "You can't go alone. It's dark now too."

"Ooooh! I'll go with Himecchi!" Kise raised his hand childishly. Hime scowled.

"Are you serious, (Y/N)? Did you forget I'm part of the Karate club? I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than..that." She pointed at Kise rather rudely.

"Ehh?!"

(Y/N) closed her eyes, "No, I didn't forget. We're at an unfamiliar place so I rather you not do anything risky or dangerous."

"Wow, you reek of hypocrisy."

The (h/c) haired girl just stood there, firm and irrevocable.

Akashi sighed, "(Y/N), just let her. Kise will go with her either way."

"Yeah! I'll make sure Himecchi comes back safe! I'll protect her for you, (Y/N)!" He flexed his arms.

A vein popped on Hime's forehead, "You know what. I don't even care anymore. In fact, why don't the rest of the boys go with me too?" She added sarcastically.

* * *

"The coast is clear! No perverts around this area. What about you, Midorimacchi?!" Kise announced, literally checking every nook and cranny of the place.

"Are you dumb? There are guards here. I doubt there are even any molesters around. It's not even necessary to follow Nijika." He replied surly.

"So why are you here then, ssu?!"

"I-It's not what you think! I just wanted to stroll and look around as well, nanodayo!"

Hime looked up at the heavens, silently begging whatever deity lived above there to just come and take her away. She glared at her so-called four, temporary rainbow bodyguards who were currently trailing behind her. Thankfully, Momoi held back that light blue haired one who had an extremely low presence.

'I was being sarcastic, or was my sarcasm a little too strong for them to get the hint? God. Those idiot couple can't ever take a joke.' She thought abrasively in her head.

"Hooooooh, I'm still full, damn it. Come on, you lazy asses. Pick up the pace. I need to get these food digested or I'll get fat." Aomine stated, trying to walk faster.

"You're in no position to say at all, Aominecchi!"

"Ehhhh, did anyone hear that?" Murasakibara suddenly spoke. Everyone turned to him.

"H-Hear what, Murasakibaracchi?"

"I ain't hearing anything right now. Too full."

"What are you talking about, nodayo?"

"Ssssssh!" Hime held up a finger to her lips as everyone immediately stayed quiet. Soon enough, they heard faint sounds coming from somewhere around the pavilion. They exchanged looks and decided to find out what and where it was coming from. Hime tiptoed around the corner of a particular building, peering over the wall.

Only to find the least sight she expected to see.

Two people stood a good distance from her, hunched against the concrete wall as the girl humped the man like a desperately lust-driven animal.

" _O_ _h, yes! Faster! Yes, there! It feels so good!_ "

Shit, why does she have a knack for always seeing things she never wants to behold?

Not to mention, she could've sworn she's seen that familiar long, straight, dark violet hair before.

"Oi, did you find out wha—" Aomine stopped himself and sucked in his breath as he went behind her, " _The actual fuck?!_ " He hissed silently at the scene.

"What is it, Aominecch— _Mhmmpf!_ " Kise's words were muffled as Aomine forcibly clamped a hand over his bug mouth.

" _Zip it. You don't want to see._ "

Kise removed the tanned hand covering his mouth to peek at what was happening and when he did, he cringed in pure distaste, flushing.

"My virgin eyes! My innocent ears!"

Midorima, who caught a glance at the vulgar scene, instantly slapped his palms over his beet red face as Murasakibara covered his ears and turned away.

"She's got big boobs thou— _Oww!_ " Aomine winced as Midorima smacked his head.

" _Just shut up!_ Let's hurry up and get out of here, nodayo!"'

Everybody except for the navy haired guy muttered a reply despite their mentally scarred minds. They all started walking back to the hotel as Hime lagged behind this time. She threw one last glimpse at the copulating couple due to her previous curiosity about the girl and just as she did, the dark violet haired girl threw her head back in pleasure, revealing her face.

The face Hime could never forget.

It was _her._

* * *

I REALLY AM SO SORRY!

I've been a little busy with work and I just recently joined Wattpad. I also just finished publishing the first story—the prequel of this. Anyways, if you have an account there as well I really hope you'll check it out! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Beach balls & Sandcastles

My apologies for the late update.

* * *

Hime stared ahead dryly, seemingly still in a stupor. Her brows met in frustration with a boggled mind. That girl was here? She couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick of the mind or just someone else. An awful feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she eventually convinced herself that it was no mistake. She couldn't ever forget that girl. The last time Hime saw her was in middle school but she herself remembered the dark haired girl like it was yesterday.

How can you not recall the face of someone whom you despised with a burning passion?

"So...ummm...where..what now?" Kise tried to ease the tension and break the stifling atmosphere.

Midorima blinked, "W-What, nanodayo? I mean, I don't know!"

"..I just want to sleep. I don't want to think about anything right now.." Murasakibara stated, ruffling his own hair.

Aomine, the only one unfazed, smirked, "Aw, come on, you virgin greenhorns! Haven't you ever watched po—"

"Idiot—! Do us all a favor and go kill yourself, you corrupted imbecile!" Midorima retorted in embarrassment.

"Hah! Just admit it, we're all men here and naturally, we love huge boobs."

"I think that's just you, Aomine-kun."

"Unless you're gay. You guys aren't, are you?"

"No!"

"Of course not, ssu!"

"Heh, Kise. So you like boobs more or asses?"

"Ass—Waaah! That's not the point! No more please, Aominecchi!"

"Lalalalala...What's everyone saying..Lalalala.."

Hime growled, "God, can't you guys shut up for once?"

"By the way," Midorima grunted as he fixed his glasses, "Do you know that hormonal couple, Nijika?"

Kise and Aomine stopped to look at her as Murasakibara just stayed still and listened.

Hime crossed her arms, "What makes you say that, grass head?" Kise giggled at this but ended up being elbowed in his ribs by the navy haired guy beside him.

"Because you kept glancing at them—Don't call me that, nanodayo!"

"Oh, please. It suits you. Making you look all ecological and shit."

Midorima scoffed and let the comment slip, "So do you?"

"...Yeah, the girl. I'm pretty sure...she was both (Y/N)'s and my classmate in middle school." She sighed, not liking the memory.

"..You don't seem that shocked. Does your friend normally do—"

"She's most definitely not my fucking friend!" She snapped, cutting him off as the quiet trio flinched in startlement. Midorima decided to end the conversation.

"Fine, calm down, nanodayo. It's not like I care anyways. Let's all just forget about it." He retorted.

"You guys returned rather quickly. Did something happen?" They heard Akashi's voice coming from behind as he approached them along with (Y/N) by his side.

Kise opened his mouth, "We saw—"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Actually, I'm going to sleep. Night, everyone." Hime walked past (Y/N), making the latter widen her eyes a bit.

(Y/N) followed her, grabbing her wrist.

"Hime. Why are you suddenly in a bad mood?"

The blonde shook off (Y/N)'s grasp, "I'm just exhausted from all that walking, OK. Don't worry about me." She went to the elevator and stepped inside, the doors closing.

(Y/N) pursed her lips and turned to look at the boys.

"Did any of you do something to her?"

"Of course not, (Y/N)cchi!"

"As if!"

"Ehh..I didn't.."

"She's probably just bothered about that person, nanodayo." Midorima spoke.

"That peson?" Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Midorima-san?" (Y/N) asked.

"We saw something we shouldn't have, ssu! It was horrible!"

"Oi! Don't make it sound like we just witnessed a murder...although that would've been kind of cool.."

"Guys." She huffed.

"..We saw someone making babies at the back of the building, (Y/N)-chin." Murasakibara explained. Aomine stared at purple haired guy,

"Making babies? What are you, five? Just say they were having sex." He stated blatantly. Akashi sighed as (Y/N) kept a neutral expression. Meanwhile, the tsundere shooting guard sputtered,

"I thought we decided to forget about it already, nanodayo!"

* * *

The door slammed shut loudly as Hime came into her shared hotel room. She's clearly not in a good mood, her face twisting into a deep scowl. She stomped off to her bed.

"Hime-chan?" A sleepy Momoi spoke.

"Crap, did I wake you up? Sorry, Momoi."

"It's fine. What's up, Hime-chan?" The pinkette sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's..nothing. Geez, what's up with you people all of the sudden? I'm hella fine." She grunted, plopping down on the mattress.

"Hmmm? Even if you say that, you can't fool my analytical skills. It's obvious too."

Hime rolled to the side, facing the wall.

"...Just saw someone I didn't like..at the worst possible situation ever."

Momoi batted her orbs, "Eh? What? Come on, I need more details than that!"

"She was screwing some guy in the open earlier. Fucking gross. I'm not even surprised, to be honest."

"O-Oh my! Err..What a...brave girl. How come you don't like her?"

The blonde whipped her head towards Momoi as if the latter just dropped a bad joke.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Rather, why would I like a bitch like her is the right question. She acted like she's some kind of majestic goddess just because (Y/N) thought she was fun. "

"(Y/N)? I should've known, so this has something to do with her then?" Momoi asked. For the short time she had spent with the blonde, Momoi thought that Hime wasn't the kind of person who would scorn someone without a reason. And as she herself had assumed, it had something to do with (Y/N).

"Tch. If it weren't for that damn snake, (Y/N) wouldn't have been interested in guys or fooled around in the first place and I keep telling her—she's nothing but a bad influence. I swear, one time I felt as though she wanted to drag me to hell for interrupting their 'bonding' time. Which consisted nothing but her spouting all kinds of crap to (Y/N) about guys and shit. What's even stupider was that, (Y/N) seemed to enjoy hanging out with that bitch." Hime explained in obvious chagrin.

"That's...she sounds like..a..like an interesting person? Anyways, you probably shouldn't think of it much. Maybe you won't see her again? Okinawa isn't that small after all."

"The chances of that happening is low since she may be staying in this hotel too..but" Hime held the bed covers over her, "...I hope so."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"Uwaaah! It's such a nice day to go swimming!" Kise stretched his arms, admiring the large body of crystal water shining under the sun.

"You're right, Ki-chan! We should swim later when it isn't too sunny." Momoi offered, standing beside Kuroko in her baby blue bikini underneath a teal jacket, her pink bubblegum hair tied into a bun.

"Yeah!"

"Man, it's too hot..." Aomine groaned as he took off his shirt, revealing his tanned muscular structure and abs.

"Well, it is summer, you genius." Hime deadpanned, fanning herself.

"Who..brought a beach ball?" (Y/N) tried to act natural even though she felt so exposed clad only in her red two piece swimsuit that had tiny frills on the edges which her boyfriend had bought for her. Akashi stifled a chuckle, before draping his gray hoodie over her shoulders. And my was he extremely well-toned.

She bit her tongue in restraint and it took all she had not to pounce on her topless boyfriend.

"It's my lucky item for today, nanodayo." Midorima held up the multicolored sphere.

"Hold on. Did everyone put on some sunscreen?"

"Yup!"

"Yes."

"Of course. I'm not stupid enough to get sunburned, nanodayo."

"Ehh..it's too tiring." Murasakibara whined.

"Murasakibara-san, I'll buy you ice cream if you do." (Y/N) cajoled.

"Okaaay...Sacchin~" He went to Momoi to get some.

"I'll probably go sunbathing and look at big boobs." Aomine proclaimed, sitting himself on the sprawled blanket.

Kuroko, for some reason, magically popped out of nowhere wearing a pair of dark sunglasses beside him, "I don't think sunbathing is a good idea for you, Aomine-kun."

He leaped out in fright, "Tetsu?! Hah, why's that?"

"If you get any darker, I won't be able to see you at night anymore."

"You—!"

"I can barely make you out with these awesome sunglasses."

"It doesn't matter. He already looks like shit anyways." Hime interjected.

"Hey! You're all just jealous of my skin because it makes me look hot and the fact that I'm the only tanned badass around here!" Aomine fumed as Kuroko finally decided to ignore him and Hime laying down on the other blanket far away from him.

"(Y/N), you forgot to put some on your back." Akashi spoke, grabbing a a bottle of sunscreen. (Y/N) blinked, "Ohh, yes. Could you help me put some?" She turned her back to him after taking off his hoodie.

"Of course, love." He smirked, pouring the contents on his palm and ran his fingers on the soft bare skin before spreading it all over. She shivered at the slightly cold feeling, letting his hands do the work. He dipped down his face next to hers, "Where else do you want me to put, (Y/N)? Came his husky tone.

She tilted her head teasingly, "Wherever you feel is necessary, darling." He trailed his lotion covered hands that were now on her abdomen and brought them higher just under her bosom as his lips ended up touching her nape.

The forgotten Midorima behind the couple, being the sheltered prude he is—turned bright red to the point that he could actually outshine a tomato. As if last night wasn't enough to keep him up and make him feel all weird.

"O-Oi! What are you guys doing, nanodayo?!"

Akashi looked up at him, "Oh, Midorima. As you can see, I'm just putting sunblock on her."

The green haired guy jabbered, "I-I'm pretty sure that's not how you normally do it, nodayo!" Unable to stand their display, he strutted over to where Momoi and the others were.

"Yo, grass head. Want some or nah?" Hime handed him a popsicle.

"It's not like I want to, I just—"

"Just take the damn popsicle or I'll give it to the giant brat over here." Hime added in a tenacious manner. Midorima clicked his tongue and snatched it from her hands resentfully.

"Ne, ne! Let's build a sandcastle, ssu!" Kise suggested, "I brought a few cute little beach pails that we can use." He pulled out three little plastic buckets.

"That actually sounds kinda fun." Aomine stood up and lazily grabbed one of the pails, "Alright, I'll build the best sandcastle ever while you guys start your puny molehills or whatever."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Aominecchi! I'll show you my great architecture and construction skills!"

Kuroko blankly stared at the remaining plastic bucket, "..I guess I'll build one too.."

* * *

"Here, (Y/N)-chan! Catch!" Momoi hit the inflatable ball high in air over to the said girl. She struggled around the water to receive it.

"I...got it." She ducked lowly to pass it back to the pinkette. Momoi giggled loudly. The longer their ball game lasted, the more attention they gained from a few passing guys.

"Wow, two hot chicks playing ball in front of us. Aren't we blessed today?" One of them wolf whistled.

"Nice swimsuit, babe!"

"Wanna guess their sizes?"

"That pink haired girl has a damn nice pair!"

"I wonder if I can get that cute (h/c) haired one on my bed?"

"Hell yeah! Let's try talking to her, maybe we could share."

Akashi turned his head to the growing commotion before rising from his spot, seemingly disgruntled and neared the shady group of males.

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?" He asked menacingly, crossing his arms.

"Ah?" One guy looked at him, "Oh, it's just a shorty. Come here to enjoy the view?" Then followed an obnoxious snicker.

"I said, _what seems to be the problem here?_ " He repeated, glowering at them in displeasure.

"Che, what's with this overly smug and nosy brat? Interfering with other people's business." Another snided, stepping forward to give the redhead a look of mockery.

" _I would watch my mouth if I were you. That very (h/c) haired one you're speaking of is my girlfriend. Back off if you don't want to leave this place blind, you uncultured swines."_ His eyes flashed golden threateningly for a few seconds, sending a chill to their spines.

"W-We get it, man! Our bad. Let's go, guys." They all pushed each other, wanting no more than to just get out of the redhead's presence. He didn't bother to answer as he walked away from them and headed towards the sea where his beloved was.

"(Y/N)." He called out to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"What is it?"

He spoke, "You ladies must be thirsty playing under the sun for a while. Shall I go get you something to drink?"

"Oh, if you don't mind. I'll have a cold glass of lemonade. What about you, Satsuki-san?" (Y/N) stared at Momoi.

"Orange juice for me, please!"

Akashi nodded, "Anything else?"

They both shook their heads before (Y/N) went over to him to plant a kiss below his chin, (It was the only place you could reach since you're barefoot LMAO)

"Thank you, Sei. I love you." She whispered. He smiled visibly and leaned down to give her a peck on her lips.

"Anything for my Queen." With that, he walked off to acquire their drinks.

"You guys are so lovey dovey! I'm so jealous~ I wish Tetsu-kun and I were like that too." Momoi pouted. (Y/N) laughed,

"Well that certainly isn't impossible to happen. Kuroko-san is sure to notice a lovely girl such as yourself."

"Thanks, (Y/N)-chan! I definitely won't give up on him!" She squealed, "By the way, where did the ball go?"

They both glanced around the water and finally spotted Midorima's colorful inflatable ball floating near a group of few people, a little further away from where they were.

"Don't worry. I'll go get it, Satsuki-san.." (Y/N) stated as she swam to get it. Just as she took the round object in her arms, something heavy collided with her small frame, prompting her to fall face first underwater.

"(Y/N)-chan?!" Momoi panicked as she hurriedly swam towards her friend.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell to be careful with your surroundings?" A feminine voice bombarded.

"I didn't mean to! She was too small, I barely noticed her! Don't blame me, Harumiya-chan!"

"Tch. Enough. Hey, you over there. Are you alright, little girl?" The dark haired female reached down to help the fallen girl up from the body of water. (Y/N) gasped out, panting as she coughed up some water. She widened her eyes as soon as she saw the person in front of her.

" _...Shouko?_ "

* * *

Hey guys. Just contemplating if I should continue this story? I'm afraid it might be getting a little boring? Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: A Dear Friend

**Getting there...**

* * *

Lavender eyes clashed against (e/c) ones.

"You..(Y/N)?!" She shrieked. (Y/N) nodded as she wiped the droplets of liquid that was on her face.

"..It's been a while."

Before she knew it, the short girl was engulfed into a bone-crushing hug. She slowly brought up her forearms to return it.

"God, I missed you, my little (Y/N)!" Shouko pulled away as she tucked in the loose strands of hair behind the (h/c) haired girl's ear, "How've you been?!"

"Good..what about you? I didn't know you were here in Okinawa."

Shouko pouted, "I still live in Tokyo. I'm just here for vacation."

"Really? With who?"

"..One of my friends?" She replied mischievously.

"I see. Is it OK if we talk for a bit and catch up?" (Y/N) proposed as Shouko laughed and linked their arms together.

"Sure!"

Momoi stood near them quietly as she hid her knowing look, "Umm...(Y/N)? Is she a friend?" She feigned ignorance. There was no doubt about it. This person was the cause of Hime's irritation last night.

"Oh, excuse our rudeness, Satsuki-san. This is Harumiya Shouko. A very close friend of mine in middle school. Shouko, this is Momoi Satsuki." (Y/N) introduced the dark haired girl who waved.

"I'm actually surprised you made a friend that's a girl." Shouko teased, "Thanks for looking after little (Y/N) here. I know she's kind of hard to understand sometimes."

Momoi smiled, "Not at all! She's a total sweetheart!"

"I'm not a child." (Y/N) piped in.

"Heheh, you're still so short." Shouko commented then gazed at (Y/N)'s chest, "Though I suppose there's one thing that grew bigger about you."

"Please don't say such embarrassing things."

Momoi shifted her gaze, looking around for a certain someone and sighing in relief when she didn't find a blonde head.

"You guys should see the sandcastles those idiots—" Hime's words ceased the moment she saw the person she never wanted to see ever again.

Momoi awkwardly stared at Hime behind her and cursed herself for jinxing things.

"Fancy seeing you here, _bitch_." Came Hime's sarcastic voice. Shouko simpered at the sight of her frenemy.

"Oh, if it isn't _Hime-sama_." She countered with a tint of mockery. (Hime's name means princess, so she added the suffix '-sama' to emphasize the derided superiority.)

The blonde gritted her teeth, trying her best not to snap.

"Don't call me that, you two faced scum."

"Haha, you're as bitter as I remembered."

Hime breathed under her nostrils, "Whatever. Let's just go back to where the others are." She grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, "Come on, Momoi." The pinkette followed.

"Hime, you're being rude." (Y/N) said, pulling away from her. "Shouko, do you want to come with us and meet our friends?"

"If you don't mind. I'd love to."

Hime leaned down to (Y/N)'s ear, "Are you fucking serious? You practically just turned those morons into her future sex slaves." (Y/N) just brushed off the snide remark.

"Did you say something, Hime-sama?"

"I wasn't talking to you so shut up!"

* * *

"I see there's an unfamiliar face here." Akashi spoke when he returned with their drinks. A tall, pale skinned girl with long dark hair wearing a black bikini stood next to his girlfriend.

(Y/N)'s face lit up upon his arrival, "Sei, I'd you to meet a dear friend of mine. Harumiya Shouko. She was my and Hime's classmate in middle school." She explained, accepting her lemonade as some of the others gathered around to grab theirs.

"Is that so?" He smiled and held up his hand to the girl to shake, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Akashi Seijūrō."

She accepted the friendly gesture, "Likewise. What a gentleman. I'm guessing you're currently (Y/N)'s boy toy?"

Kise pretended not to hear anything but was secretly tensed. Kuroko inwardly praised the girl's boldness. Meanwhile, Midorima's emerald orbs widened.

Akashi's expression dropped, "I beg your pardon?"

(Y/N) stepped in front of him, "Shouko, it's not like that. He's my boyfriend."

Shouko raised a brow, unimpressed. "If you say so."

"Yo, everyone! Check out my masterpiece!" Aomine boomed from a distance. He was about to run over to them but his foot came in contact with a rock before him that he didn't notice was there, causing him to stumble and faceplant his glorious self into his work.

"Wow, that was really stupid. Even for me, Aominecchi."

The navy haired guy growled as he lifted his sandy face, spiting out the disintegrated pieces from his mouth.

He gaped at his ruined _chef d'oeuvre_ , "Oh shit, no! Fucking shitty rock—"

"Don't blame a rock for your own stupidity, nanodayo. Oha-Asa said it was a bad day for a Virgo to be fooling around. Especially without your lucky item which is an encyclopedia."

"Ensyco-what? And when was I fooling around?! Do you know how long that took me to build?!"

"Approximately 10 minutes—"

"...Exactly! Wait, are you sure?!"

"Since you wasted half an hour trying to think with that nonexistent brain of yours."

"Go to hell, Midorima!"

"Wah, forget about Aominecchi's ugly work! Look at mine!" Kise presented his sandcastle to everyone with confidence. To a normal person's point of view; it definitely looked flashy and creative as he molded a three towered castle, shells decorating the exterior as windows.

"Huh? You call that a sandcastle?"

"Did you even try, nanodayo?"

"I expected more seashells but meh."

"It looks...OK?"

"Why do I feel that you're all just saying that to pick on me?!" Kise brooded. (Y/N) patted his shoulders,

"Don't worry, Ryōta-san. It's not half bad."

"You're not really making me feel any better, (Y/N)cchi..."

"Tetsu-kun's is the best!" Momoi interrupted. Everyone looked around for the said guy.

"Um, I'm right here, guys." Kuroko suddenly spoke beside them. He just stood there behind his carefully built sandcastle, which consisted of many little stones.

"What the—You were there?!" Shouko jumped.

"Yes."

Aomine waved it off, "Anyway, about his sandcastle. What're you talking about, Satsuki? It looks plain and average." **(Kuroko: ... :s)**

"No, it doesn't!" Momoi puffed her cheeks in disagreement.

"You're just sayin' that cuz you like him and shit!"

Midorima scoffed, "It's better than your lump of sand, at least. Yours is more suited to be a molehill, hypocritical idiot."

"So...these are all your friends, (Y/N)?" Shouko pointed out.

"Well, all of them are originally Seijūrō's—"

"Yes, that's correct, Harumiya-san." Akashi answered for her.

"My name is Kise Ryōta! Nice to meet you, ssu!"

"I'm the great Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Nice boobs, by the way."

"Ugh, Dai-chan!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harumiya-san."

"..Murasakibara Atsushi. I love all kinds of snacks~"

Shouko's eyes landed on a certain glasses guy in the group. She went near him.

"I think I've seen you before..." She trailed off, holding her chin. Midorima fidgeted under her intense gaze.

"Ah! I know you. You're from the basketball team!" She stated in realization. "We attend the same school."

Hime glared at the green haired guy and growled, "You knew her?"

"No, I mean somehow! I know of her but I didn't know it was her! Do you think I was looking at her face that time?!" Midorima hissed back.

"What are you two on about?" Akashi asked, not reading the flow of conversations.

"N-Nothing, nanodayo!"

"Actually, do you all mind if I borrow (Y/N) for a while?" Shouko questioned with a closed eye smile.

"I'm sure, they don't. Right, guys?"

"I mind, damn it!"

"Yeah, (Y/N)cchi, but where are you two going?"

"Just come back alive."

"Ehh, what are you going to do with (Y/N)-chin?" Murasakibara stared at Akashi who pressed his lips in a firm line.

"May I ask why?" He wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"My, you people don't have to look so troubled. I'm not going to make her do drugs or anything like that. I just want to catch up with her." Shouko giggled. Akashi contemplated for a few seconds. Knowing that his girlfriend didn't bring her phone with her, he pulled out his.

"Keep this with you and don't forget to inform me when you're done. We will come to pick you up before dark." He tucked the device in the pocket of his hoodie that she was currently wearing. He then faced her old friend.

"I won't. Thanks."

"I trust that she will return with you, unharmed and no different than how she is at the present."

Hime stomped over near the redhead, "Just because this guy agreed doesn't mean I did too!"

Shouko grabbed (Y/N)'s arm, sending a lofty glance at Hime's way. "Relax. All we're going to do is walk around the area and talk about some things."

Kise perked up, "Oh, why didn't you say so? Then we'll all come—"

"Well, see you all later!" She beamed before dragging the (h/c) haired girl along with her. Everyone watched as the pair walked off in the distance, Kuroko and Momoi doing their best to hush a certain raging blonde.

"Let me go! I don't trust that girl in the slightest!"

Akashi took hold of Hime's arm, "You need to calm your emotions. I can't say that I'm in favor of Harumiya but you seem to be more riled up than usual. Care to elaborate?"

Hime snarled just as Momoi finally unhanded her. She beckoned him to follow her, away from other people's ears.

"Let me ask you this; Why do you think (Y/N) was interested in guys in the first place?" Before Akashi could even open his mouth, "Harumiya is nothing but a nuisance. All she ever does is trouble (Y/N) while she fills her head with wretched thoughts. The worst thing is that (Y/N) respects her too much to even doubt her."

"And what do you reckon that girl is planning?"

Hime's face darkened, "She's well-known for ruining relationships. She likes seducing guys who have girlfriends..even though she distrusts men."


	10. Chapter 10: Middle School Memories

**∪･** **ω･∪**

 **Once again, I apologize for the filler. I'll make it up for it with some more fluff in the future chapters.**

* * *

"Why's that? Is she one of those women who think it's the end of the world when a guy has misled her?" Akashi asked blandly.

She ruffled the back of her head, "I thought it was like that at the beginning, but I heard from (Y/N) that Harumiya's father cheated on her mother countless of times and used to abuse her when she was a child because of how controlling he was...Still that doesn't give her an excuse to take it out on other people."

"..I can see where you're coming from." His thoughts drifted to his own father years ago after his mother died. "By the way, you speak as if (Y/N) worships her. What happened between them?"

Hime sat on a huge rock nearby, "Before everything, when (Y/N) and I were still kids, she had tons of friends. From kindergarten, she was the class sweetheart, the kind of brat who would let everyone borrow her pencils even if she didn't have one left to use for herself. It was like that until grade school, and then you already know what happened with her family so when we entered middle school, all of the people who knew her before, including her friends, avoided her. I'm guessing their parents told them to stay away from her after they found out what her stepfather did because they didn't want their children to hang out with someone whose father was a jailed criminal. (Y/N) was absolutely devastated when she finally came back to school after rehabilitation, but she didn't show it. She just kept her head high and tried her best to get used to things..."

Despite the angsty situation, Akashi inwardly smiled in awe, 'That's just like her.'

"And that's when she met Harumiya who transferred into our class because of a fight that happened with one of the girls in her previous one..."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Treat her well. I expect all of you to behave so Harumiya here will have no choice but to do the same." The teacher worded strictly then turned to her, "You may sit beside (L/N). (L/N), raise your hand." He commanded. The girl did as told, bringing up her hand motionlessly._

 _Shouko hummed as she nodded, "Got it, sensei." She walked over to her assigned seat._

 _"Wow, she's tall."_

 _"She looks like a model, right?"_

 _"Whatever, she's a slut anyways."_

 _"Yeah, I heard she got into a fight with someone in her former class because she stole their boyfriends."_

 _"Now, all of you, please take out your textbooks. We shall review once again regarding yesterday's topic."_

 _"I don't have mine with me, sensei."_

 _"(L/N), can you share with her?"_

 _"Yes." (Y/N) stood up and carried her desk to merge with the girl's._

 _"Thanks, (L/N)-san~" Shouko smiled._

 _"Don't mention it." Came her monotone reply. Moments passed as they both sat in silence, listening to their teacher's discussion. Out the corner of her eyes, Shouko stared at the girl next to her and unconsciously observed her. (L/N) seemed to be the quiet type, a person of aptitude and predisposition. The dark haired girl's gaze lingered on (L/N)'s facial expression. It was void of any emotion; empty, and lacked life. She wondered if her seatmate was just rigorous?_

 _She shook off the protrusive thoughts, grabbing her mechanical pencil all of the sudden, causing her eraser to fall off and bounce down on the ground below the table, beside one of (Y/N)'s feet._

 _"Err..excuse me, (L/N)-san, my eraser fell down near the other side of your foot. Can you please get it?" Shouko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly._

 _(Y/N) turned to her, nodding before reaching down to retrieve it. She handed it back to its owner with a blank face._

 _"Thanks and sorry for causing you trouble again. You must be pretty annoyed right now, huh?"_

 _(Y/N) shook her head, "No, I'm happy to help."_

 _Shouko blinked in wonder, "Oh? That's not what your face says though."_

 _"Ah..I apologize. I really am happy." The girl replied incoherently._

 _"What's with that?" Shouko laughed a bit silently, "If that's so, then at least look like it."_

 _(L/N) tilted her head in puzzlement, "..."_

 _"I'm saying you should laugh and smile more. It's such a waste if you don't since you're pretty cute. A girl's smile is one of her prominent charms, after all."_

 _"Really?" (L/N) asked, intrigued. "Like this?" Then attempted to give her one but it ended up too crooked and forced, especially when she used her fingers to raise the edges of her mouth._

 _Shouko clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle her a burst of laughter that might disrupt the class,_

 _"No, silly. A smile should come naturally when you really mean it or when you're enjoying yourself." She stated._

 _"Are you listening, Harumiya?" The teacher stopped to give the girl a warning look._

 _"Ah yes of course, sensei!" She sputtered, sitting up straight._

 _(Y/N) unknowingly let out a small and barely noticeable smile as she found herself entranced by her new seatmate. It was the first time someone spoke so leisurely to her._

 _Hime inwardly frowned at their exchange and decided to keep an eye on the Harumiya girl._

 _Because no one approaches her bestfriend without a hidden motive. Sue her for being wary._

 _._

 _._

 _"Um, (L/N)..are you done with your work? I need to collect it." Her classmate said in front of the said girl's desk._

 _(Y/N) just nodded and handed out her worksheet to her._

 _"Hey, (Girl Classmate's Name)! Hurry up! You don't want to be near someone whose disgusting father is in jail, do you?" Another girl hissed outside the classroom door._

 _(Y/N) flinched, trying not to tremble and cry. That's what she's good at doing at least._

 _Hime glared at the (Girl Classmate's Name), daring her to say anything._

 _"Of course, I don't..I don't even want to breathe in the same air as her. It's just because I was asked by sensei that's why I don't have a choice." (Girl Classmate's Name) replied, not looking at (Y/N) anymore and heading out to exit the classroom when a tall dark haired girl suddenly appeared on the doorway, her arm flung around the other girl's shoulder as the latter paled, slightly intimidated by the act due to Shouko's height._

 _"What were you girls talking about just now?" Shouko let out a closed eye smile._

 _"N-Nothing. Please get off of me." The other girl stuttered, trying to remove the arm that was around her but Shouko just tightened it._

 _"Oh, I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing. It's not nice to pick on people, you know? Especially your own classmates."_

 _"I wasn't picking on her! I was just telling the truth! Her father really is in jail! He's a criminal! She's dangerous!" The other girl fired, pointing at (Y/N)._

 _"Shut your mouth! Don't you dare point at her!" Hime screeched furiously._

 _"So?" Shouko started, "The one who's in jail is her father, not her, right? Just because he's done unforgivable things doesn't mean that she has too. It's not hereditary so you shouldn't generalize her family. You don't even know what her father did." She dragged the girl whom she had her arm around towards (Y/N)._

 _The two girls kept their silence, knowing Shouko had a point._

 _"Besides," Shouko continued, "Don't you think (L/N) has feelings too? How would you imagine she must've felt when you treat her like she's some kind of a virus?"_

 _"It's not our fault, I just happened to hear from our other classmates. What did you expect me to think?"_

 _"Just get out!" Hime clenched her fists and was about to walk over to them when a hand stopped her. (Y/N) had an iron grip on her forearm._

 _"Now, now." Shouko turned to the two girls as soon as she let go, "I think you lovely girls owe someone an apology."_

 _They looked at each other before bowing, "...We're sorry."_

 _"Why don't you go tell that to (L/N) here instead of me?" Shouko smiled kindly. The two turned slowly to the said person._

 _"We're sorry for our words, (L/N)-san."_

 _"..It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for." (Y/N) responded with her face now buried against her hands._

 _Hime crinkled and twitched, "Leave already!" She yelled at the two as they bowed and scurried out the classroom hastily, "Nobody needs that kind of stupid half-baked apology."_

 _"Hmm, Nijika-san. Instead of fighting fire with fire, why don't you fight it with water?" Shouko stated afterwards as Hime just glared at her. She ruffled (Y/N)'s hair tenderly._

 _"Hey, don't cry. Don't listen to people who aren't worth your time."_

 _"I'm not crying."_

 _Shouko smirked, "That's not what your face says though."_

 _"_

 _._

 _"Why the hell are you here?" Hime inquired snobbishly at the dark violet haired as soon as she entered (Y/N)'s room._

 _Shouko hid her growing displeasure at the blonde. The moment she met her, she knew that it was unlikely for the both of them to get along. Hime was one of the people that she disliked. In Shouko's eyes, just seeing how the blonde acts condescendingly, she knew she was one of those spoiled and pampered rich princesses (In honor of her name lol) who grew up and relied on their parents' affluence of renowned success and fortune._

 _"Why, you ask? (Y/N) invited me over herself." Shouko answered._

 _"We were supposed to go ice skating today! And don't call her by her first name so casually!"_

 _"Well, that's too bad. We're close friends, believe it or not. Why don't you just let it be?"_

 _"Let it be? What do you want from her? She isn't someone who you can mess around with!"_

 _"Can you not assume such things? Is it bad that I just want to be her friend? Besides, we are already close to the point that we know of each other's past." Shouko lowered her face, obnoxiously looking down at the blonde, "I must say, although you have your convenient sides, (Y/N) doesn't need someone like you, who is the reason of her restricted social capabilities because of your anger issues and overprotectiveness, in her life."_

 _Hime seethed, "Quit spouting crap like you know everything! Who do you think you are, interfering with our lives?! Don't let stupid things get into your head! (Y/N) just likes you because you're the first idiot to pretend that they care but actually don't!"_

 _"Is that so? Then, (Y/N) is just hanging out with you because she must think she owes her life to you. Isn't that more pathetic? One-sided friendship established upon forced kindness and sympathy?"_

 _Hime lost it and impulsively lunged at her, almost choking the taller girl._

 _The door opened as (Y/N) came in, wondering why her best friend was shouting. As soon as she saw the scene, she could only look at Hime in shock and disappointment._

 _"Let Shouko go, Hime. I won't forgive you if you hurt her."_

 _Hime huffed and exhaled, "Yeah. Of course you're on her side. I'm the bitch who tried to strangle her after all."_

 _"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying there's no need for violence...What happened?"_

 _"That's right, Nijika-san. You should listen to (Y/N) here. Just a little disagreement is all." Shouko forced a laugh._

 _"I'm sorry about her, Shouko. She has a short fuse."_

 _"Oh, no worries."_

 _Hime stared coldly at her, giving (Y/N) one last look before leaving._

 _._

 _._

 _"(Y/N)!" Shouko called out to her._

 _"What's the matter?" (Y/N) asked. She was on her way to the cafeteria to buy some food. Ever since the little dispute that happened in her home a week ago, Hime had kept her distance from them._

 _"Actually, there's someone who wants to talk to you."_

 _"Huh.."_

 _"(Boy From Another Class), come here! Stop hiding behind the wall, for goodness' sake!"_

 _A male with average height slowly walked over to them like he was a robot. His steps awkward and monotone._

 _"I-I..Umm..h-hi! Nice to m-meet you, (L/N)-san! I-It's an honor!" Came his jumbled words as he bowed at a perfect 90° angle._

 _"...OK. What is it that you want?" (Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what an unknown boy would need from her. She knew about her friend's activities with men, but she didn't mind. Shouko was still Shouko. The guy flinched, still bowing._

 _"I j-just wanted to tell you how p-pretty you are! That's all, bye!" He turned his heels and was just about sprint away in embarrassment when Shouko grabbed the back of his shirt._

 _"Not so fast, hun. You didn't tell her everything you wanted to say."_

 _"H-Harumiya-san, please! S-She looks annoyed already! I'm pretty sure I'm b-bothering her!"_

 _"Oh, that's just her face. Come on now. Grow some balls." Shouko slapped his back before turning around and waved at them, "Maybe you should accept him, (Y/N)!" Then she dashed out of their sights._

 _(Y/N) tilted her head, '..What am I supposed to do with him?'_

 _"...Well?" She blinked at him._

 _"I..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I think you're really cute when you food- I mean eat! The way you walk, the way you keep pressing your lips when you listen to someone talk, I can't help but notice! Not to mention, y-you're very intelligent! Also, you have a beautiful name and I l-like that you're so short!"_

 _(Y/N) masked her surprise, secretly flattered and thrilled at his daring confession._

 _"T-There! I said it! Thank you for l-listening to me, (Y/N)." He stuttered before taking his leave again. This time, with a light heart._

 _'Take advantage of their feelings.'_

 _'Enjoy the fact that it's you who's in control. Not them, but you.'_

 _'Touch them and let them know that you aren't just some toy they can play around and break so easily.'_

 _'Vent it out. Vent it all out. Must show them.'_

 _Shouko's words came flying back to her mind and before she could stop herself, (Y/N) harshly pulled back the boy as he stumbled back._

 _"(L-L/N)-san?..." He felt her breath kissing his ears._

 _"...Meet me in the science lab after class."_

 _._

 _._

 _Hime scowled when she heard a series of moans inside the infirmary._

 _"Don't be so loud. Someone will hear you." A voice she knew so well suddenly spoke. Her eyes dilated, hesitantly reaching out for the doorknob and opened it..just in time to see her bestfriend littering some random guy's neck with hickeys, sitting on his lap._

 _"W-What's...going on here?! (Y/N)?! Who's that?!" Hime exclaimed in disdain, "What do you think you're doing?!"_

 _(Y/N) twisted her head, "Hime..what does it look like?"_

 _"Don't be a smartass now, get off of him! What are you thinking?! Harumiya put you into this, didn't she?!"_

 _"You can go now." (Y/N) mumbled to the guy who blushed and nodded his head, picking up his school shirt then quickly left. Hime breathed audibly,_

 _"I'll give her a peace of my mind."_

 _"Don't. She didn't do anything. Rather, I'm enjoying this."_

 _"What are you..this isn't like you!"_

 _"Didn't you see that guy's face? He enjoyed it too." Hime cringed._

 _"(Y/N)..stop this."_

 _"Hime. If you have a problem with it, then you can leave. I'm tired of you all judging me. What else do I have to lose?" Hime widened her eyes in fear._

 _"N-No! I get it, (Y/N)!" She sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'll try to be nicer to Harumiya! I won't get in your way anymore! Please don't tell me to leave! I just don't like how you easily get along with her! You can do whatever you want!"_

 _"Hime." (Y/N) sighed and held up her arms wide open. The said blonde ran over to hug her, letting out loud sobs. "Shouko's parents just got divorced. Her dad commited infidelity and had been hurting her all her childhood. Now her mother finally had enough of him and is taking Shouko back with her to their hometown."_

 _"...They're moving?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"...And you're fine with that?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be? It's for the best. It's not like I'll never see her again."_

 _"Oh...r-right." The blonde snifled, secretly relieved._

 _"I still have you here with me, don't I?"_

 _Hime smiled in tears, "You got that right."_

 _(End of flashback)_

"In other words, it's all about your grudge against her, isn't it?" Akashi crossed his arms.

"The hell! No! Well, whatever!" Hime showed him her fist, "I'm just saying you shouldn't let your guard down around her. She might rape you and stuff. She's taller than you, you know. Damn it, don't you drink any milk or something?"

"My stature has nothing to do with this. Don't underestimate me. Seems like (Y/N) adores making friends who are giants compared to her. Aside from that, why would she make any advancements towards me?"

"You just gave off this aura of a manipulative asshole who likes regulating their partners. Pretty much the kind of guy Harumiya doesn't ever want (Y/N) to end up with. She'll probably try to jeopardize your relationship with (Y/N)...OK, let's see. Don't put in what you're not supposed to put in her."

"That last comment wasn't appropriate nor necessary. Don't worry. If I could handle you, there's no reason why I can't handle her." Akashi replied with a smile.

"Yea—What's that supposed to mean, huh?!"

* * *

"This is a nice place." (Y/N) said, looking around the area. They were on the outskirts of the town, at a beautiful and breezy meadow near a lake.

"Right? Wait till the sun sets." Shouko grinned, sitting on the grass. (Y/N) followed suit, hugging her legs.

"...So you live in Tokyo now?"

"Yup! It's a pretty neat place. I go to Shūtoku High with Midorima-kun."

"I see. How's your family?" (Y/N) asked.

"Good. Mom married this clumsy and nice guy a year ago. I gained two cute step siblings." Shouko giggled, pulling out her phone and showing a picture of two kids. Fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. (Y/N) stared in appreciation and wonder.

"They're so small..and squishy."

"I know, right? Hahah. Mou, you haven't contacted me in over a year. Visit me sometimes. I'll introduce you to them~"

(Y/N) smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. I was a little busy in school so I haven't had the thought."

Shouko reached over and ruffled (Y/N)'s soft hair, "Heh, that's my (Y/N). So how are things with guys? Still not tied down to one, eh?"

"Umm..I'm with Seijūrō. We've been steady for months now."

Shouko blinked as if she didn't understand what has been said, "Steady? You? That can't be. He's just someone you're fooling around, right? You don't stick to one. Did you see the way he treated you? Like you were his possession? He even made you wear that jacket. You said you'd never date those kind of men. Men who control women are plain egoists."

"Shouko, things change. You don't even know him." (Y/N) frowned. She loved her friend and respected her, but if there was one thing she disapproved of her, it was the fact that Shouko has the habit of pushing her fixed opinions on other people.

"And so did you."

"You need to accept it. Besides, I never took it that far like you did."

Shouko emitted a reprobative expression, "Is that so?"

(Y/N) nodded, "I'm not intrested in other guys anymore. He's special."

"...You know what, (Y/N)?

The (h/c) haired girl tilted her in confusion.

"You're right. Enjoy the time you have with him.. _while you can._ " Shouko stood up, dusting the invisible particles on her and then smiled at her companion.

 _She was happy to hear Shouko's words but why does she feel bothered?_


	11. Chapter 11: Admonition

Sorry if it's short! There's still more chapters so no worries~

* * *

"Welcome back, (Y/N)cchi!" Kise was the first one to run over to her as soon as she and Shouko arrived back in the hotel.

"Thank you, Ryōta-san."

"That took a while, you two." Akashi said, getting up from the couch in the waiting lounge. "Did you have fun?"

"Ah, yes. Shouko showed me this amazing view of the sunset by the open field then we had dinner at a barbeque place."

"What were you doing at an open field? A remote area, not to mention?" Akashi's question went unheard as Kise piped in brightly.

"Waah! I wish I was there! I also want to take a hike!" He pranced around the girl.

"Well, why don't we all go again there tomorrow? With all of (Y/N)'s friends, of course." Shouko suggested, gazing at Akashi.

"I have no objections. Oha-Asa said that my luck will increase if I venture the wonders of nature." Midorima worded all the way from his seat.

"Just say you want to come, Midorimacchi~"

"Ehh..but I don't wanna walk. It's too much work." Murasakibara yawned, he unwittingly caught a glimpse of (Y/N)'s puppy eyes and looked away, "..Fine."

"Where are the others?"

"They're all at Kuro-chin's room playing a board game."

"Oh."

"Well, guys. I should head back to my hotel now. Just text me what time we should meet up tomorrow. I'll come here." Shouko stated, an arm on her hip.

"You're not staying here, nanodayo?"

"Nope. Only my friend."

Midorima gave a small nod, trying not think of that scene with her 'friend'.

"Let me walk you, Harumiya-san." Akashi offered politely.

"Eh? It's alright. I can walk there myself. It's not far." Shouko waved.

"No, I insist. You're a dear friend of my (Y/N)." He walked over beside the girl.

Shouko twitched for a moment then churred, "What a persistent boyfriend." Her hand landed itself on the redhead's shoulder as it slowly began to trail down. "I'll have to accept your offer then."

"Eh, but Akashicchi, isn't it dangerous at this time?

(Y/N) felt a bubbling sensation in her chest. "I'll also come." Was it just her or did Shouko's hand rest on her boyfriend's torso longer than necessary? She shook off the thoughts.

Akashi whipped his head to his lover, "Ah, I would like you stay here, (Y/N). Why don't you go to our room and change? With your bare legs out like that, it must be getting a little chilly."

"Ah, yeah..please excuse me." She turned around when a toned arm snaked itself tightly on her waist.

"Don't miss me too much, love." Akashi whispered teasingly, his hot breathe tickling the side of her face before she felt him placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and forehead.

"I won't." She pursed her lips, her cheeks starting to burn.

"Then, see you guys tomorrow." Shouko waved at them, heading outside with Akashi beside her.

(Y/N) waved back until they were finally gone. She unconsciously kicked the floor lightly.

"(Y/N)cchi?" Kise tapped her back.

"Yes?"

"Let's go play with Kurokocchi and the others!" He dragged her to the elevator as Midorima and Murasakibara followed behind.

"Ohh..maybe later. I want to read my book right after I take a shower." She responded, pulling up Akashi's hoodie.

* * *

(Y/N) rubbed the towel against her wet locks. She always liked taking showers after a day. It eases her nerves and the cleanses her being, both physically and mentally.

She straightened her glasses and took out her book, trying to get into it when various thoughts about Shouko popped into her mind. It's true that the thought of her friend and boyfriend alone together made her feel anything but amused. She knows that it's normal.

And that when it comes to other girls and Akashi, there's nothing to fret about. Nothing at all, she convinced herself. This is Shouko she's talking about. She'd never betray (Y/N). She's a sensible woman who's aware of her place.

 _Then again, Shouko is Shouko. She likes making moves on other people's boyfriends._

She dashed over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, dialling a number.

 _Ring...ring...ring_

She sweatdropped at her own forgetfulness when she heard Akashi's phone ringing on the bed.

'Genius, (Y/N).'

She pressed cancel, plopping down on the sheets. Perhaps it was a good thing so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Her ears perked up when she heard something knocking on the balcony doors.

'Probably just tree branches..no wait, it couldn't have reached that far..' She thought, standing up. Thinking it was a pervert, she took the nearest thing to her which was a chair. She twisted the doorknob, slowly kicking the door open while holding up her weapon.

"Yo." There stood oustide a half naked tanned man only clad in his underwear. She stared at him incredulously.

"Aomine-san...why?"

"Oh, I usually just sleep in my boxers."

"No, I mean what are you doing outside in our balcony..half naked?" She placed the chair back to its position.

"They all thought it was funny to lock me out the balcony because I was being disgusting. I happened to remember that this was one of the other's rooms so I jumped down here. I don't get it. What's wrong with looking at porn magazines?"

"..."

"Why're you giving me the same look?!"

"Nevermind. Come inside after you close the door."

"M'kay. Didn't know you wear glasses, (L/N)." He was about to close it when his eyes landed on the things scattered across the ground, "Oh, looks like they all decided to be saints and threw my clothes down." He added sarcastically, picking them up and patting off the invisible dust particles before going back in, closing the door.

"Where's Akashi?" He asked as he dressed himself.

"He went to take my friend back."

"Hmm, Akashi's out to get some of that." He inwardly grimaced once he received her piercing glare.

'Shit.' He thought.

* * *

"Thanks for seeing me here, Akashi-kun." Shouko took out her key, opening the door to her hotel room.

"No problem." He spoke monotonously. She held out the door open for him, a sly smile plastered on her face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Surely you didn't accompany me just to leave so soon, hun."

"Heh, of course not. Don't mind if I do." He stepped inside as she immediately shut the door. All of the sudden, Shouko tried to pounce on him, but with the use of his Emperor Eye, he managed to turn the tables, him on top of her. As if he had anticipated everything.

"My, you're everything I expected you to be." She leered at him, highly impressed of his physical strength in spite of his height.

"I will assume that's a good thing. That's why, _don't even bother._ "

Her lavender eyes glinted, "Aren't you a little too serious? You don't have to be so pugnacious." She wrapped her arms around his neck but he shook them back off.

"I advise you to do yourself a favor and have a bit of dignity."

She ignored his words, "(Y/N) doesn't have to know. Let's have some fun." She purred, batting her eyelashes at him, her hands trailing down on his chest.

"Let me tell you this because I will only ever say it once; The Akashi are a lot of things and a cheater isn't one of them. We will never betray our partners, even in death. Remember that. To me, I find no woman sexually appealing other than (Y/N)." He stated fiercely, keeping her wrist in place before getting off of her.

Shouko sighed and ran her fingers through her violet strands, "You're a sweet man but let me tell you this as well; (Y/N) deserves better. She doesn't need to be tied down to a shrewd man like you. Girls are stupidly simple yet complicated creatures. Once a man inadvertently shows kindness to them, infatuation follows. That's how it is."

Akashi smirked in amusement, "I see now why it's been said that (Y/N) is greatly fond of you. But I'm sorry to say that she loves me too just as I love her and there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd tone down that arrogance. What has that Hime been doing? Why would she even let (Y/N) be near you?" She said out loud.

He cracked a smile, "Ah, actually, I'm indebted to her supportiveness towards our relationship. She's the one who warned me about you."

"W-What? That girl? Impossible..she never liked (Y/N) getting involved with guys. She always gets angry."

"I'll tell you what, Harumiya-san. I will end my relationship with (Y/N) just as you wish," He started. Shouko furrowed her brows, beckoning for him to continue, "...if your phone doesn't ring within the next few seconds."

"Don't be so sure, Akashi-kun. (Y/N) trusts me too much. She won't both-"

 _Ring...ring...ring_

Shouko gaped in disbelief, looking at him.

"Go ahead and answer it."

She picked up the call, bringing her phone closer to her ear, "...Hello? Harumiya Shouko speaking."

"..." Her shoulders limped in defeat, " _It's for you._ "

"Please put it on loudspeaker." He replied imperatively as she did as she was told to do so begrudgingly.

"This is Akashi."

 _"O-Oi, Akashi! When are you gonna come back?! Your girlfriend's worried shitless and you're taking your damn time! Those guards you obviously bribed won't let her leave the hotel and at this point, I think she's trying to pull their legs!"_

"I see. I shall head over there right now. Thanks for informing me, Aomine."

 _"Make it quick, man! As much as I wanna be a cop, I really don't wanna be arrested by one!" With that, the call ended shortly._

"There you have it. My Queen is awaiting my arrival. May you have your peace of mind because I don't plan on hurting her any soon. If you haven't noticed, she is the one who has a tight hold on me. Have a pleasant night, Harumiya-san."

"B-But-"

"I know everything."

"Just...how?"

He looked over to her from his shoulder after he opened the door,

 _"I always win, therefore, I'm always right."_


	12. Extra Chapter: First Encounter

**_(First Year Opening Ceremony)_**

"...I hope each and every one of you will excell in classes and extra curricular activities. Keep in mind and abide by our school motto: Accomplishment in both letters and arms. That is all. Once again, I hereby welcome all the freshmen here in Rakuzan High. Work hard for the rest of the school year. Thank you. You may now return to your respective classrooms."

(Y/N) tugged on the ribbon on her blazer, her eyes scanning the spacious hall full of students.

'What a huge school. I didn't think I'd get into here that easily.' She thought.

"Tch. What a demanding headmaster." Hime muttered.

"Never expect less from an elite school."

"Yeah, yeah. My brain is not as intelligent as yours, you know."

They both walked out of the area, squeezing through the sea of students.

Hime looked over to her, "Did you hear? A first year brat like us actually won the student council election."

"How unfortunate." (Y/N) replied without a care.

"What? I mean, they must be one hell of a prodigy if they won against the third years."

(Y/N) closed her eyes, "Yes, which means they also have more work to do."

Hime rolled her eyes, "I can't tell if you're pessimistic or just gloomy."

"Are you going to join the karate club?"

"Yup." Hime grinned. Ever since she was little, she was always interested in practicing martial arts and had visited various dojos. "What about you?"

"Sports aren't much of my thing. Probably the home economics club."

"I thought so. Let's go fill out our forms later." The blonde nodded.

* * *

Akashi scanned the sheets in his hands, rounding the corner. Today wasn't much of a chore for him. As expected, everything ended in his favor. Surely, his father would be pleased to hear that he was now the student council president of this prestigious school that he had chosen.

"Sensei wasn't in the faculty room." He heard a voice before the sound of doors closing reached his ears.

"What a pain. Wait here just in case he comes back, I'll go check out the classrooms."

He saw a blonde girl sprinting away, leaving a (h/c) haired girl in front of the faculty office. She was just standing there motionlessly as if she was part of the security team guarding the place.

'She's awfully short.' He commented in the back of his mind. A sudden breeze passed, causing one of the papers he was holding to fly down the floor.

The girl noticed him before walking over to pick it up, giving it back to the redhead.

"I appreciate your assistance, miss." Came his baritone voice. All he elicited from her was a small nod.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked inquisitively, scooting himself before her.

"My homeroom teacher."

"You're a first year as well, right? Which teacher? What class are you from?"

'What's with this guy? Asking so many questions.' She thought in confusion.

"Yes. The special advanced class." She answered blankly, wanting no more than for him to go on ahead. She never liked associating with guys who are too pushy and militant.

"Ah, we're classmates then." He smiled. "If you're looking for Ichinose-sensei, he just headed over to the guidance counselor's office." She bowed politely,

"Thanks." She said before walking past him. The wind reformed again as the girl's (h/c) strands flowed behind her, some of them tickling the side of his face and temples lightly, emanating a tranquilizing flowery aroma which had just entered his nostrils.

'What a nice smell.' He thought, 'I didn't ask for her name.' His impassive expression turning into a simper.

 _Oh, well. He'll find out soon enough._

* * *

The next couple of days, he was able to find out a few things about the seemingly monotonous girl. Her name was (L/N) (Y/N) and she was indeed his classmate who's very assiduous when it comes to classes. She never failed to retain a focused demeanor during discussions and took notes like he had assumed how she would be. She would purse her lips while she listened to others and play with her hair. She was extremely polite, thoughtful, kind, yet distant. She would only talk or even look at him if necessary, it was like he didn't exist in her world and he found that fact highly unsatisfying.

 _"Ah, it's nice to meet you, (L/N)-san. I'm Akashi Seijūrō. The student council president."_

 _She tilted her head to the side, "I've heard. You're quite famous."_

Before he himself even realized it, his heterochromatic orbs always found themselves searching for her diminutive physique amongst the students whenever he passed by along the campus whether it was break or after classes.

At first, he brushed it off as mere curiosity. Wanting to know if she was just like the rest of the average females in the school who liked to laugh, act in cutesy, or even pretend to smile endearingly. Eventually, a month had passed and never had any of them ever occurred.

She was a phlegmatic, languid, and spiritless human sized figurine.

Then later on he saw her with a guy. _Her boyfriend?_ He wondered sourly. He decided to stop paying attention to her, but he knew once it started it would only be dreadfully difficult in the end to do so. He honestly couldn't help it. He noticed that every week, she's with a different guy. It then dawned upon him. She was unexpectedly a playgirl. What a letdown.

That didn't stop him though. _No._ He would search for an opening. The fact that she wasn't steady with someone means that he has plenty of chances. Risky chances that he was more than willing to take. It took a while for him to finally accept it.

 _He was drawn to her magnetic self._

He never believed in love at first sight, but just like once he believed in Santa Claus when he was a child,

...he definitely believed in the four lettered word.

His mother used to tell him that love was a powerful feeling that not everyone can easily obtain and that he should treasure such feelings.

His mind drifted back to the center of his affections. He had just caught her with the class representative indulging in appropriate acts and Akashi was not happy in the slightest. Although that was the case, he figured this was one of the chances given to him. Anything for him to have an excuse to approach her and make her notice him.

To have her tantalizing gaze set on him, to have her utter pointless honey-filled words to him, to have her dainty hands all over him, to have her smile at him, to have her call him by his given name.

Yes, he would fulfill all of those selfish desires one by one.

 _(Y/N) was dangerous; and so was her charm._


	13. Chapter 12: Relinquishment (Lemon)

**Ladies and gentlemen,  
**

 **Hide your kids**

 **Hide your boyfriends**

 **Your other husbands**

 **..for this chapter contains explicit lemon/sexual content.**

 **If you aren't into such things, I highly suggest you skip this part.**

 **This is my first time writing smut so it may not be that good.**

 _ **You have been warned.**_

* * *

"Miss, we've already said it. We were strictly instructed not to let you or any of your friends out." A guard sighed for the umpteenth time.

"You don't understand, uncle. I need to save my boyfriend." (Y/N) responded stubbornly. Aomine restrained from pulling off his hair out of frustration,

"Oh my God, (L/N). I was kidding! I repeat, that was a joke! You already know what kind of guy that Akashi is! Even if someone threatened to slice his testicles off, he would never do something like cheat on his own girlfriend with a hotter chick!"

"Be quiet, Aomine-san. You're attracting attention. Besides, it's Shouko I'm concerned about."

"Listen kids, why don't you go back to bed? Akashi-sama will return soon."

"I won't, I need to go and make sure he's OK." (Y/N) bit her lip.

Just as Aomine was about to resort to throwing her into the elevator, a black limo pulled in front of the hotel entrance as the redhead stepped out.

"(Y/N), Didn't I tell you not to miss me too much?" He huskily said, feeling her arms around his waist.

"So...I'll go back to my room now. Bye!" Aomine ran inside the elevator before his former captain could discover that he was the reason for all this.

She puffed her cheeks and bonked her forehead on his chest, "Did Shouko...do anything weird to you?"

He decided to tease her a little, "Weird, you say? Hmm, let's see..."

"Seijūrō."

"No, she didn't." He didn't want to ruin their friendship; he knew that her friend didn't have any bad intentions. Bending down slightly and lifting her form off the ground despite her struggling in protest, he turned to the guards,

"Thank you for heeding my words. Keep up the good work."

"No, thank you for your family's patronage, Akashi-sama!"

He nodded, going in to the elevator after pressing the button.

"...Should we play monopoly with the others?"

"No. We're going to have fun in our own room." He flashed a smirk. She slowly snaked her hands behind his head, tugging on his soft carnelian locks.

"...What kind of fun?" She breathed into his ear. He shivered in pleasure before (Y/N) slammed her lips on his.

"Why don't you tell me, love?" He pulled away and kissed her throat as the machine carried them up to their floor. He went off and fumbled with the keys in his pants, opening the door, her still in his arms. (Y/N) kept her gaze on his flustered expression. He shut the door with his leg, laying his back on the bed. She straddled him, dipping her head in his neck.

"(Y/N)...what is the one thing..you love about me?" He suddenly asked between gasps.

"Hmm," Her breath vibrated on his skin, "I love how you're such a perfectionist, how you stand proportionally straight in front of other people, how you carry yourself with your responsibilities, how you conduct leadership in both sports and academic matters, how you always make time for me, no matter how busy you are." She started peppering his collar area with light kisses, "I love how you try to be patient with me, how you nag at me in texts, how you solicitously pay attention to me, how you make me feel all fluttery inside, how you selflessly prioritize me and my happiness above anything else. Your hypnotizing voice (insert Kamiya Hiroshi's voice /squeals), your beautiful eyes, your lips...I really can't name just one, Sei..everything..I adore everything about you.."

He brought her hand to his chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart. He then clasped his fingers around her back as he trapped her in his embrace, "Well," He lingered his lips below hers, "I love the way you're so focused when you do something, how you go out of your way to help others, your mannerisms, how you always held your head up high despite the circumstances, how you clearly show your concerns about me, the way you're so graceful no matter what you do, even when you eat, the way you habitually press your lips together, the way you sometimes twirl your hair around your cute fingers, how you're so short and plump yet curvaceous, the way you look when you wear your glasses which reminds me, you shouldn't let anyone see you in them except for myself. I have no problems with anything else. Also...your smile is my life...I love you so much, (Y/N)..." He grabbed her chin and pulled her down for a French kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers heatedly. She kissed back with the same amount of force as she locked gazes with her beloved.

Several minutes passed and Akashi broke the kiss, "(Y/N)...this may not end well for you if we keep going on." He received no response from her, but instead he felt her bite on his collarbone, his ruby eyes widening in surprise and slight pain.

"...This will show the other women whose man _you_ are."

He shut his eyes back, feeling his lower part throbbing in arousal.

"Sit up, please." She ordered breathlessly. He couldn't think but just do so, sitting himself up with the use of his arms to shift his weight before holding her shoulders,

"(Y/N), I'm not certain what you're trying to do here but if it is what I'm assuming, then I really don't want us to have done it in the spur of the moment with you having clouded thoughts."

"What are you talking about, Sei? So you don't want to after all?" She narrowed her eyes before sighing inaudibly.

"You know better that's not what it's about." He stated firmly. She got off him and went in the covers.

"Goodnight."

He frowned at her obvious upset, debating whether he should give in or not. He didn't want her to do it with him because she had the need to.

He wanted her to be ready and sure that she wanted him too.

Her prolonging silence knocked off his sense, his thin line of what little self-control he had left breaking apart bit by bit. Taking off his shirt and flinging it across the floor, he dove down in the sheets, once again coiling his arms around her in an embrace.

" _Do you want me?_ "

He felt her stiffen for a second, "Let's just go to sleep."

"Heh, I don't see you taking off your glasses just like what any normal person who wants to sleep would do."

She unfastened his arms from her, and sat upright, facing towards him as she brought up a delicate hand to cup his cheek,

"Why do you even need to ask? Of course, I do.."

"Hmm..." He copied her position, watching her slowly discard her clothes off. Seeing that she was purposely taking her time, his hands shot up and undressed her himself, leaving only her (f/c) lacy undergarments on. She was about to take off her eyeglasses when he stopped her.

"Don't. Keep them on,"

"Fetish of yours?"

"You could say that..I'll never get tired of looking at you like this." He hummed. She scoffed and pushed him back down the bed, palming his protruding erection. He hitched his breath at the sensation. She was taken aback by the size, but nonetheless pulled off his pants along with his boxers, his member springing up freely in attention as precum secreted from it.

He hissed when the cold air made contact with it, "Aren't you a little eager?" He asked playfully, letting her do whatever she wants.

"Am I?" She slammed her mouth down his entire girth as she waited a few moments to get used to size.

"(Y/N)...! Ohh—God!" He gritted his teeth at the warmth enclosing him.

'So much better than my hand.' He thought, gripping the pillow with his eyes shut.

She then began squeezing, pumping and stroking his manhood all the while bobbing her head up and down, running her tongue against it as if it were a lollipop.

He groaned out loud, keeping a grip on her hair as she continued her ministrations. It wasn't very long before his ejaculation, his mind all blank and empty from the intense pleasure. She swallowed a bit, but grabbed a tissue to wipe away the sticky remnants.

"...Seijūrō." She called out. He got over his climax and looked at her with half-lidded eyes depicting lust and fondness.

"Yes, dear?" What is it? Did she change her mind? Was the taste of his semen that awful?

"Touch me more," She requested with her rose tinted cheeks. His mouth opened in slight shock. Even during their heated make out sessions, he had always let her take the lead and held back in fear that she might push him away. Now that it's come to this, he was flabbergasted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered instantly, staring at him intently as he swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. He had only went as far as to groping and fondling her— _with clothes on_. It was different now. His limbs went around to unclasp her bra, the straps falling off her shoulders as he got rid of it.

He couldn't help but look at her pair of supple mounds, her nipples hard and perky.

"W-What?" She rested a hand on top of her breast.

"I thought you couldn't get any sexier but I was dead wrong." She squealed when he pinned one of her wrists on the bed, his other hand lifting her body up to suck on her nipple.

"...!"

His tongue circled her breast, licking and biting then moved on to the other one. His mouth left her bosom, splattering a trail of saliva.

"Are..you uncomfortable, (Y/N)?" He asked, panting a little. She shook her head, finding her hand behind his head, tugging on his fiery red hair.

He moved down to her lower area as he trailed his fingers against her soft thighs to her legs.

"..Ahh.." Her eyes dilated when she suddenly felt his fingers on her clothed womanhood, caressing tenderly. He yanked her panties off.

"What a sweet smell.." He spoke, breathing air on her succulent womanly lips, causing her to quiver lightly.

"...Can you not, Sei."

He chuckled, giving her an erotic smile before he licked her down there.

"Sweet, indeed. Like honey," He lapped against her now drenched womanhood, burying his wet pink muscle in further, moving it around.

"Nghh...!"

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked again, looking up at her red face.

"N-No!" She hissed.

He prolonged his actions, stretching her lips for more access. Just as she was about to see heaven, he stopped. She stared at him in frustration and wonder.

"?"

"I'm going to take you now," He stroked his length a few times before he inserted his tip into her ever so gently.

"(Y/N), I would appreciate if you give me more vocal reactions..otherwise it feels like I'm making love to a wall," He huffed, beginning to feel her hot insides clamp around him firmly.

"Ahhhh...hurts..!" She cried in pain, trying not to let her tears fall. He frowned at her discomfort, not liking it.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He started retracting his member when she gripped his forearm.

"N-No..put it back in, Sei..."

"I need to ask you to please endure the pain for a little while, my love." He brushed away some of the loose hair sticking on her sweaty forehead and placed a chaste kiss.

"...I-I know—! Ahh!" She screamed when he finally penetrated her fully, keeping in place for her to adjust to his girth.

"I'm going to move now." He apprised, plunging himself deeper inside of her before he shoved it back in again, a series of consecutive thrusts following right after.

"Are..you..uncomfortable?" He asked for the third time. She enfolded her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as he ignored the pain.

"If you ask that one—Ah!..more time..ahh! I will really..throw you off the veranda—Mhmm..!" He draped his mouth over hers, muffling her sounds.

"Heeeh, you're tightening around me again.." He whispered to her huskily, "How are..you feeling? I don't..want to..be the only one feeling good.."

"...er.."

"Come again?"

"D-Deeper..!" She moaned breathlessly as soon he let go of her lips, a string of drool interlinking their mouths together.

"As you wish," He lifted her leg and set it on his shoulder, propping her back. He sped up his pace, continuously pounding her womb as he searched for her g-spot.

"Argh! T-There! Don't stop—please don't stop! Ahhhhh! I'm—!" Her vaginal walls clenched around his thick penis, signalling her orgasmic release.

He gave her a few minutes to recover before he shifted their positions, with her now on his lap.

"S-Sei...?"

"I still...haven't had..my climax..yet." He panted, groaning as he held her still, thrusting up.

"I'll move this time," She offered. With his arms still caging her, Akashi watched as she began her movements. She slowly rode his lengthy shaft up and down, stimulating more of his pleasure.

"Yes," He breathed out ecstatically, fondling her bouncing breasts roughly, "Like that..! Keep..going, sweetheart! I..love you so damn much..(Y/N)!" She kept slamming down on him several times, wiggling often or so.

He gripped her hips hard and eventually started jolting his up to meet her thrusts, "Ugh—I can't..anymore..I'm going to come..!" He flipped her back on the mattress as he pulled out, stroking his shaft quickly, releasing his milky semen all over her navel.

He tried to catch his breath, falling on top of her before rolling aside to his part of the bed. (Y/N) panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling above as she felt him intertwine their fingers.

"Do you want to do it ag—" (Y/N) cut herself off when she saw her redheaded lover passed out from their intense activities just now.

"How unfair. Aren't you supposed to be an athlete?" She giggled to herself, laying her head on his toned and firm chest, snuggling closer to him, "..You're only mine, OK?

'All that beastly pounding must have drained him dry.' She thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

"This game is shit." Aomine scoffed, "Why the hell would you spend fake money on crappy, fake houses?"

"We don't care, so shut up. Do you want to be locked outside butt naked this time?" Hime flashed him a murderous expression.

"No! Damn, you guys are so boring!"

"Then why don't you just leave, nanodayo?"

"Yeah, Mine-chin..go back to your room.."

"Hah?! I should be saying that to you losers! This _is_ MY room, scumbags!"

"Momocchi, it's your turn again!"

Momoi grabbed the dices, rolling it over.

"Ten." She held up her piece, moving around the board.

"Ohh! Do you want to purchase that vacant property?"

"Oh, no thanks! Tetsu-kun and I already bought plenty of properties. We need to save more money to be able to pay for the bills, and feed our children—"

"Momoi-san, I think you're taking this game a bit too seriously…"


	14. Chapter 13: Innocent Faces

**Sorry I took my sweet time.**

* * *

Akashi played with the tips of (h/c) strands, silently watching his lover's peaceful slumbering form. How was it even possible to wake up feeling this elated? Every kiss, every touch, every words that were exchanged last night brimmed with fervor had satiated him beyond he could ever expect. His stomach churned at the recollection of their night of intimacy.

He neared his face to the girl's, rubbing his nose against her unbelievably soft cheeks. God, her smooth skin was no different than silk. He snapped out of his lovestruck self when he heard the sound of knocking.

Instead of feeling bothered, he got up with a fortuitous smile and went to answer the door, not failing to notice the exceedingly tidy bedroom in contrast to last night's events. The pieces of clothing that were once strewn across the floor disorderly were now laid on the couch, neatly folded.

Her cleanliness streak over the sharp pain between her legs. (Y/N) must've cleaned and organized everything after their lovemaking to which he disgracefully remembered blanking and passing out.

"(Y/N)cchi! Akashicchi! Are you ready?" Kise jumped in front of the redhead as soon as the door opened, a grin etched onto his boyish features.

"Shhh.." Akashi brought his index fingers to his own lips, ushering the blonde to quiet down.

"Ehh?" He turned down his volume, "Where's (Y/N)cchi? And why are you still not dressed?" Kise pointed at Akashi's boxers.

"She's still asleep." He answered lovingly, looking over where their shared bed was.

The blonde's gaze suddenly landed on the point guard's collar area and gasped in shock, "Y-Your neck..!"

"Hmm?"

"Gah, Kise! Are we going or not?!" Aomine stomped towards them, "That Harumiya chick is waiting!" He grumbled out before facing Akashi then gaped.

"Those marks..."

"Ah..is it that visible?" Akashi chuckled lightly, his face full of happiness.

"Akashicchi, are those..." Kise trailed off.

"Yes."

"Bug bites?!" He finished in horror.

"Tch, are you shitting yourself, Kise?" Aomine snorted at the guy's nescience.

"I suppose they are..special bug bites." Akashi replied, running his fingers on the purplish marks decorating his skin, "Well, you guys can go ahead and enjoy your hike. (Y/N) is still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up." He added, waving them off as he turned his back to them.

Kise choked at the sight of the red scratches scattering around in a parallel mannner on the Rakuzan basketball captain's back, almost fainting against Aomine who thwacked him away.

"Those scratches! Akashicchi, was there a cat in your room? Did you forget to close the window last night?"

"A cat, huh? You could say it was done by a very beautiful and attractive fox. I see them as her artistic work of appreciation." Akashi smirked.

"God, Akashi you masochistic bastard." Aomine stifled a snicker.

"Oh, OK then, Akashicchi. You must really like that fox if you don't mind her hurting you.."

"Indeed, I do fancy her above anything else."

"We'll leave you to it then! Come on, Aominecchi!" Kise skipped along the hallways.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The navy haired guy slid his hands into his pocket as he looked at Akashi knowingly, with a toothy grin.

"I knew it was you two last night with all the noises." He then jogged over to Kise, kicking the model's calf.

"You're a goddamned idiot, you know that?"

"That really hurts, Aominecchi! What'd I even do to you?!"

"How the hell would Akashi have a fox?"

"Huh? But he just said..."

"He meant (L/N), Einstein." Kise twisted his head to where Akashi was standing before only to find the door closed.

"..."

"..."

"!?"

"Yeah, remember those moans-"

"I know that! Stop stabbing me in the heart already!"

* * *

A strangled wince escaped (Y/N)'s lips as she woke. She felt numb and sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Still groggy from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes wearily before noticing the weight on her bare chest. The sight of flaming red hair that she adored so much sprawled on her instantly slapped her awake.

'I actually did it..with him. What's more is that I was the one who initiated it.' She thought, burying her hands into her palms while her cheeks started to burn.

But...unlike that time, she didn't wake up feeling like a worthless piece of trash.

She actually felt like a woman. A very special one.

...and she loved it.

The thought drifted away as she stared at the man laying on her chest...Did he enjoy it or did his thoughts about her change?

Her heart raced as she saw him lift his face up, his carnelian eyes boring into her (e/c) ones.

"Why are you making those interesting faces, sweetheart?"

"I-I didn't know you were awake." She blushed a little.

He breathed out a laugh at her flustered expression, getting off of her as he stroked her hair.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." He smiled fondly.

"...Good morning, Sei." She leaned against his touch.

"Last night was an amazing experience. I'm sorry for having you tidy up the mess by yourself." His hand dropped to her thigh, rubbing the skin gently. "Does it still hurt?"

She let out a high-pitched mewl, spontaneously grabbing his wrist to a stop. He widened his eyes.

"I apologize. W-What's wrong, (Y/N)? Does it hurt that badly after all? Should I call a doctor-"

"Ah, no...it's not that. It's just ticklish."

"Very sensitive in the mornings, aren't you?"

"..I'm going to take a shower. My body feels sticky. We should call room service and have them replace the sheets. I can't believe I even slept in these." She got up as her face twisted in disgust.

"Your OCD is truly ingratiating." He chuckled and stood up to kiss her.

She snorted and covered his mouth, "Don't even think about it. Brush your teeth first." She grabbed one of her towels from the chair, wrapping it around her before limping slightly to the bathroom.

"Let's just shower together." He helped her inside, locking the door. They both grabbed their toothbrushes and dabbed some toothpaste on, simultaneously brushing their teeth.

She casted a glance at him after, "No funny business, alright."

She turned on the shower, bits of water spraying down on her hair to her lower body.

"Hmm, that's not what you said last night though." He stepped in right after taking off his underwear.

"Oh, please. Says the one who fell asleep on me." She gave him a smug look, receiving a frown from him.

"I'm sorry about that. You drove me to the edge, I couldn't help the way you felt so divine." He poured a fairly amount of shampoo onto his palm, grating the contents before burying his hands in (Y/N)'s hair.

"Thanks, but you're going to have to wash yours yourself. I can't reach." She teased. He grunted, bowing his head lowly.

"How about now?"

She smiled, "That's more like it." She copied his actions, her fingers digging into his own hair. "I'm starting to get sick of your hair color, Sei."

"Oh, really?"

After a few 'accidental' gropes here and there, some side pinching, soap bubbles everywhere, and a little hair tugging, they finally finished.

"I forgot we were to supposed to meet up with Shouko this morning." She pursed her lips, searching for her phone.

"Don't worry, I already told Kise and Aomine that they should all just go ahead because of a certain sleeping beauty here."

"You could've woken me up." She mumbled, putting on some lotion before getting dressed.

"I could have but you were far too peaceful and slept like a log, so I didn't."

"Creep. You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?" She watched him pulled on his pants.

"...Not so much." He tried to hide his embarrassment, "It's not my fault you look very cute when you sleep."

"I'll never get you. Anyway, where should we go now?"

"We'll eat breakfast first. After that, do you want to catch up with the others?" They went out and closed the door, Akashi offering an arm to her.

"I'm not quite sure..." She replied honestly.

"Or do you want to go on a date? Just the two of us." He suggested with a warm look.

"..Date."

"Heh."

Soon, they arrived at a restaurant nearby. He pulled out a seat for (Y/N) before sitting himself across her. A waiter immediately approached the couple.

Akashi placed a hand on top of hers that was on the table, "What do you want to have, (Y/N)?"

"I'll have an omelette rice and miso soup please."

"Got it, miss. What about you, sir?"

"The same as her and some tofu soup."

"I'll be right back with your orders."

Silence fell upon them as the waiter left. He caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb, not showing any signs of awkwardness.

"Please let go of my hand." She bluntly requested.

"Why? Do you not like me doing such things?"

"People are staring."

"And your point, my dear?"

She huffed, "It's..unnerving. They'll think we're weird."

"Oh, is that so?" She felt him lift her hand to his lips, kissing all the fingertips just like when he first proclaimed his feelings to her, "Unfortunately, I don't mind. There is no reason for me to hide my love for you in public."

"Aww, look at the young man, honey. So sweet! Why couldn't you be that nice to me when we were still going out?"

"Tch, stop staring at those lecherous kids and finish your food already."

(Y/N) felt rather conscious more than usual, ignoring the unwanted heedful audience. She shouldn't have said anything to her boyfriend.

"I'll get you for this later, Sei."

He sported a seductive smile, "I'll be counting the moments, darling."

* * *

"That was delicious. We should definitely come back to that place along with the others." (Y/N) spoke when they exited the restaurant.

"Indeed, for an average class, that is."

She blinked when something bumped against her lower back, along with a gasp.

"I'm really sorry, big sister.." A childish voice uttered shyly.

Both of them found a little girl around six years old whose ice cream was now on the ground. She had shiny black locks in twin tails and wore a cute pink sundress.

"It's alright, little girl. We're the ones who should apologize for your ice cream. Let us buy you another one." Akashi leaned down and patted her head.

"Oh, it's OK, big brother! I don't want to bother anyone.." She beamed lightly, her twin tails bouncing to her movements.

"I insist. Big sister here agrees too, right (Y/N)?" He tapped the stiff female beside him.

"A-Ah? Yes, it's not a problem." He noticed the bit of reluctance laced in her tone and took note of it to question more about it later.

"What's your name?" He asked sweetly. The little girl smiled widely,

"My name is Yuzuha! Nice to meet you, big brother!"

"That's a nice name. I'm Seijūrō and this is (Y/N). May I ask where your parents are?"

"They're over-" She raised a pointer finger to nothing, "... _there?_ "

"They must've went ahead. Don't worry, we'll help you find them, Yuzuha." Akashi held her tiny hand in his.

"Thank you, big brother!" Yuzuha then stared at (Y/N) who nodded quietly, "Big sister too!"

"Anyways, you shouldn't wander around without your mother and father by your side. It's dangerous. They must be worried about you." Akashi scolded her gently.

"I'm sorry..I just saw big sister. I thought that she's really pretty...and I ended up following her.." She fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"She really is, isn't she?"

(Y/N) was flattered to hear her say that but she couldn't help but be uncomfortable around kids.

Just seeing them smile so freely without a care in the world sets a horrible feeling of guilt in the hollow of her stomach. Their faces full of innocence always haunt her for being so weak and helpless that she was unable to save hers.

And whether it was just because of the way her hair was tied or how she doesn't like to trouble other people and smiles so cheerfully, Yuzuha also happened to remind (Y/N) of her younger self.


	15. Chapter 14: Nostalgia

**Another chapter~**

 **Hopefully, this didn't disappoint.**

* * *

"Do you live around here, Yuzuha?" Came the redhead's question as the child licked her chocolate ice cream eagerly. They were now at a playground at a park they found along the way.

"Nope. My daddy works here so mommy and I are visiting him for a few days."

(Y/N) halted her steps and spoke, " _You're lost and you don't know the place?_ "

Yuzuha flinched at the tone, "I'm sorry, b-big sister..but I do-" Akashi attempted to soothe the little girl's back, looking over to his girlfriend.

"Now, (Y/N). You can't blame a child for their carelessness. We'll just head over to the police station."

"Even so, she needs to be more cautious. What if we're kidnappers? And the only reason she has is because she accidentally followed some stranger whom she thought looked pretty. She'll end up being the instrument of her own demise." She dropped sternly.

Tears started to form in Yuzuha's auburn eyes as she stared at the dirt covered ground beneath her feet. Akashi sighed.

"Please don't cry, Yuzuha." He picked up her up in his arms, "Big sister is just worried about your well-being."

"But I.." She sniffed, "..know the way to where daddy lives."

"Then that's great. There's no need to cry, OK?" He wiped her tears away with his thumb, "(Y/N) isn't mad at you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." (Y/N) rubbed the little girl's forehead. "Be more mindful next time. Don't follow strangers, no matter how they may appear to be. They could be models or whatsoever and you'd still find yourself in the black market."

"What's a black market?"

"Why don't you play for a while?" Akashi smiled at Yuzuha, putting her down gently.

"OK!" She fixed her dress then skipped towards a group of kids, easily befriending all of them.

He turned to the female beside him, "(Y/N), you didn't have to be like that. It's understandable that what she did was highly perilous, but we should know better as she is clearly younger than us."

"And you shouldn't be the one to speak about leniency. Nobody has anyone else to blame but themselves if they don't think about the consequences of their actions. I don't want to imagine anyone getting harmed, much more an innocent child." She replied expressionlessly, but he could tell she was on the verge of breaking.

"(Y/N)...come here." He pulled her into his arms, "You really are kind..but not every child is destined to suffer the same fate you did. Every parent has their own flaws, you just happened to had bad timing, that's all. You can't expect the world to be a fair and safe place."

(Y/N) remained silent, watching the girl running around happily with the other children.

'I used to be like that...I _was_ like that.' She thought grievously.

A memory suddenly flashed of Hime's words before.

"I..I..just want you to be happy again..and laugh like we used to.."

'Why am I only thinking about this now?

 _..What have I become? Was I always this miserable?'_

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes.." She smiled sympathetically, "I apologize, Sei. You were right. I really shouldn't let what happened affect others."

"I'm glad for you." He kissed her forehead.

"Yuzuha's a very sweet girl. She must've grown up in a loving home."

"Big sister!"

"Hmm?" The little girl sprinted over to her, hugging her.

"This is for you!" She presented a thick, white flower that had double flower heads.

"Chrysanthemum." Both (Y/N) said in unison. The (h/c) girl gazed at her boyfriend.

"You sure know your flowers."

"Of course. Besides, they are my mother's favorite."

"Flowers suit you!" Yuzuha exclaimed brightly. (Y/N) leaned down towards the child and let her tuck it behind her ear. Another memory flashed.

 _"(Y/N), what did I tell you about picking flowers outside?" (M/N) reproached, her hands on her hip._

 _An eight year old (Y/N) grinned, "But they'll die sooner or later! Isn't it better to pick them when they're still pretty?"_

 _(M/N) laughed at her daughter's insight, "Well, I suppose you're right, dear.."_

 _(Y/N) gestured her mother to lean down, "Hmm?"_

 _She tucked a camellia behind her mother's ear, "Flowers suit you!"_

 _(M/N) let out another laugh, "I'm honored, my little (Y/N)." She grabbed the flower and put it in her daughter's ear instead, "But they suit an angel like you more."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"This white flower is called a camellia. It symbolizes adoration, perfection, and loveliness. It also represents a parent's love for their child." (M/N) explained, brushing the strands of the girl's hair out of her face._

 _"Oh..well, I love camellias!"_

 _"I'm happy to hear that, but don't just pick them, OK? Especially the ones around the neighborhood."_

 _"Yes, mom!"_

"Thank you, Yuzuha." (Y/N) smiled at her. Yuzuha gasped, blushing as she tugged Akashi's pants.

"I made big sister smile!" She boasted loudly. "Did you see that, big brother?"

"Yes, I did. Good job." Akashi chuckled.

"But I do smile?" (Y/N) stated in perplexity.

"Heheh." Yuzuha pointed at a particular equipment, "Let's go play on the swings!" She pulled on the older girl's arm.

"Sure."

(Y/N) went on the seat, patting her lap for the child to come sit on it, which she happily did.

"I'll be the one to push you ladies." Akashi went behind them before. he propelled the duo forward carefully, the force eventually heading back to his direction as he pushed them again.

"Weeeee!"

"Don't forget to hold onto the chains tightly."

A surge of bliss bursted through him as he watched the scene unfold in front.

'This is nice. A family, huh?' He secretly smiled in avidness to himself, 'I wish to make one in the near future...with (Y/N).'

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come." (Y/N) said loudly as she began searching for all of them. The three had been playing hide and seek for about half an hour along with some of the kids in the park.

"Shhh!"

"S-Stop pushing!"

She peered around the tree, spotting a couple of heads hiding in the bushes not so far from where she was.

"I wonder where they are..." She trailed off, tiptoeing towards them with an amused expression, "Maybe they're there..or maybe..here." She parted shrub away, revealing two little boys.

"Found you."

"No fair! It's your fault why everybody always finds us first, Atsuya!"

"They wouldn't if you'd find your own hiding spot, stupid!

"It's not very nice to shout and call each other names just because of a game, boys." (Y/N) crossed her arms.

"We're sorry, aneki(big sister)..." They both bowed, but not before giving each other a glare.

"It's fine." She ruffled their heads and turned back.

"..Now where is Yuzuha?"

"Oh, she's-"

"Don't tell her, Shuu! What's the point of hiding then?"

"I know that! I just forgot!"

She shook her head with a small laugh and headed to the other side of the playground. A tiny familiar shoe was sticking out behind the huge oak tree.

"Where could Yuzuha be.."

She waddled closer, peeking over to glance at her small figure, "Boo."

"Eeek! Big sister!"

"She already found Yuzuha! Aneki's so good at this game!"

"The best hide and seek player ever!"

(Y/N) smiled awkwardly, 'I can't tell them they're just horrible at hiding.'

"I only need to find one person." She glanced around as the kids tried to hold their surprise.

"No need, I'm right here." A pair of arms from behind encircled themselves around her waist before she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Honestly, what's with you all..did you even bother? I expected this game to be more thrilling." She deadpanned jokingly.

"It can't be helped. We're at an open area and there aren't that many places available to hide."

"Oi, Yuzu! There you are!" A voice shouted. A man in his late twenties ran breathlessly towards them.

(Y/N) stepped in front of the raven haired girl, "Excuse me, may I ask who you are?"

The man struggled to catch his breath, "Sorry..I'm..her mother's..younger brother."

"Do you know this guy, Yuzuha?" She inquired in confirmation.

"Yeah! He's my uncle!" Yuzuha cheered, hugging the man's hips as the latter flicked her forehead

"Your mother is going to kill me if you don't return home any minute. Seriously, stop wandering off and making your parents worried." Her uncle faced the couple, taking out his wallet.

"Thanks for taking care of my niece. Here-"

(Y/N) stopped him and shook her head, "No, sir. If you're really thankful to us, then please advise her parents to look after her more."

The man nodded and put his wallet back in his pocket. "Thanks again." He mounted Yuzuha on his shoulders.

"Bye big sister and brother! I had fun!" She grinned, waving her hands in the air. (Y/N) waved back as Akashi spoke,

"Take care of yourself, Yuzuha."

The man staggered a bit, "Oi, don't move around too much or you'll fall!"

"Hehe, I won't!"

The two boys straightened themselves, "We'll go then too. See ya!"

"Bye, aneki and you too Akashi-san!"

"You seem like you rather enjoyed that child's game, (Y/N)." Akashi voiced out his thoughts.

She closed her eyes and sat on the bench, "Perhaps. It felt so nostalgic. I used to play hide and seek or all sorts of games with my classmates in kindergarten after classes."

"Oh?" His curiosity regarding her childhood rose up straightaway, "Do tell. I want to know more about you as a child."

"It wasn't really that special. I was just a typical and normal little brat who liked making other people happy."

"Which is exactly why I want to hear it." He took up the empty space beside her. "All I know is that you used to let everyone borrow your pencils even if you had none left."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Who do you think?"

(Y/N) needn't bother to think at all.

"You could say I was a lot like Yuzuha." She admitted after a few moments.

His eyes crinkled in delight, "I wish I was there to witness it. My father had me take lessons and learn my responsibilities at an early age so I didn't know how it felt to enjoy playing with other kids my age. When I do have a day off, my mother would play basketball with me."

She frowned at this. She was aware of his rough childhood due to being born in a strict and wealthy family but she still thought he deserved more leisure.

Taking notice of her dampened mood, he linked their fingers, "Please don't give me that frown. I didn't say those words just to make your smile disappear. I'm already very happy right now because of you. What we have here is more than enough to make up for lost time." He spoke with such love and tenderness, "That's the sole reason for this vacation, isn't it? Not to share sympathies for a past that is now history itself. We are one and the same."

"Of course.." She leaned her head against his shoulder, eyeing their entwined hands.

She was no fool; she perfectly understood their difference in terms of social standing. As the prodigy he was, he was given everything that a mere child shouldn't normally have. It was natural for an heir, after all. He walked on high grounds with a heavy load on his frail shoulders the moment he was born compared to her who maintained her feet on dirt. Unlike him, although she had the freedom, she needs to work herself for the good of her estranged family and in order not to waste any single amount of effort her single mother had shed her blood and sweat for the sake of them both.

She knew that this high school love would not last. She didn't care much for status and the needless opinions of society.

Yet, she can't say the same when it involves her love's future. Reality had hit her hard once again.

 _Sooner or later, she is bound to have to learn to let go of the hand that she never expected to even hold._


	16. Chapter 15: Delightful Days

**It would mean a lot if you leave a review! Thanks for continuing to read this.**

* * *

(Y/N) blinked as she felt something on her head. She looked over to the mirror on the side of the shop as she trailed her fingers on the brim of the cream colored weave hat that had a pink bow resting around it in a jaunty manner.

"Why don't you buy it? You look very appealing, love." Akashi said after placing it on her head.

"Then I will." She presented a pair of matching red interlaced bracelets, "These are nice too." He smiled at the adorable thought of them doing what other typical couples do.

He shifted towards the shelves that had many sorts of glassware lined up horizontally, "What else do you want? Also, let's buy souvenirs for aunty."

"Mom likes to collect figures and traditional ornaments. Basically anything to put on display, in general." She said, going through a vast array of different indigenous and diverse handicrafts. A pot varnished in glaze caught her eye.

"This is pretty well-made. If I'm not mistaken, this is an Awamori pot. For the drink?" She held up the earthenware upon further inspection.

He nodded in affirmation, "That's right. Awamori is an alcoholic beverage known to be Okinawa's main local trading production. Unlike sake, it is not a direct product of brewing, but rather, distillation."

"I see. I think mom would like this."

"Aunty likes to drink?" He cocked a brow.

"At seldom times. When she's stressed out, she doesn't hold back with her extremely high tolerance. She can finish a whole bottle by herself. Even though she's a doctor." She chuckled lightly.

"This is the first I've heard of that. I will be sure to purchase some wine for her when we get back."

She glanced up, spotting a woven web-like hoop embellished with a few items that consisted of beads, feather, and such.

"Strange. What's that?" She gestured to the thing. Akashi let his calculating gaze dawn upon the foreign object.

"Ah, that is what they call a dream catcher."

"Sounds quite cheesy. Do you know anything more about it?"

"So it seems. They are originated with the Ojibwe people in the United States. Later on, they were passed on to some neighboring nations. Some consider the dream catcher a symbol of unity among the various Indian Nations, and a general symbol of identification with Native American or First Nations cultures. Eventually, it has been made into a charm now that is said to block off bad dreams and catch good ones.

"That's a rather cute belief. Maybe you should get one." She tapped his cheek.

"And why's that?"

"So you can catch chickens with it. Why else? Of course, so you won't have nightmares and have less trouble in sleeping."

He smirked in amusement before he leaned down to press his forehead with hers, locking his arms around her shoulders, "I think the fact that you actually believe in such things is far more cuter."

She scoffed, turning away from him quickly and causing her hair to slap him in the face, "Alright, Mr. Charming. Enough with your flirting."

"...Ow."

"Hey, that guy looks really handsome."

"I know! Think we can take a picture with him?"

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes as soon as she heard a bunch of girls giggling while gawking at her redheaded boyfriend. She wordlessly watched as they began to approach the two of them.

"Excuse us," One of the girls holding a camera attempted to speak to him in cutesy, a pout in tow, "Can we take a picture with you?" (Y/N) felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

Akashi stared down at them emphatically, "Why? I do not accommodate well to strangers who arbitrarily want my picture taken for fiddling reasons."

"Ehh? Please! Just one! We don't see that many good-looking guys around here-"

"I am going to have to decline. You are all being rude. I am on a date with my girlfriend." He sighed in exasperation.

"Girlfriend? Where?" They looked at the short (h/c) haired girl beside him, "Her? She's not your little sister?"

A vein popped on the said girl's forehead before she roughly pulled down Akashi to her height, extorting a passionate kiss from his lips as the girls jaw dropped in surprise at the sudden action.

"Mhmm...(Y/N).."

She loosened her grasp on him, letting go to face them.

"Well, he's. My. Boyfriend. I'd very much appreciate if you'd find your own." She smiled at them immaculately, but they could sense the malevolence dripping from her words.

"W-Whatever!"

"Crazy bitch!"

"What the heck's her problem?" They spouted a string of profanities after walking off in dismay.

Once Akashi regained his composure, a glint of mischief danced upon his features as he then whispered in (Y/N)'s ear,

 _"You're so sexy when you act all possessive."_

She clicked her tongue before pinching his side, making him wince.

"I'm paying for these." She carried the items and strutted to the cashier, with Akashi following her like a lost, but contented puppy.

* * *

"Wow, that was actually a pretty neat place. It's perfect for taking naps." Aomine whistled, his arms folded behind his head.

"For once, I agree with you, nanodayo."

"But I'm so tired..that was one long walk..."

"I feel you, Murasakibara-kun..I'm still sweating."

"Here, take my handkerchief, Tetsu-kun!"

"Thank goodness Momocchi brought her camera!" Kise stated brightly, "Also, Harumiyacchi thanks for bringing us there!"

Shouko, who was now exhausted, could only nod in reply, "No worries..though you guys sure can walk without stopping for breaks. I'm worn out."

Hime snickered, "You're fat, that's why. Is screwing guys the only exercise you have enough energy for?" Momoi and the guys decided to step away from them to avoid any unnecessary involvement.

Shouko snapped her head towards the blonde girl to retaliate, "It's called having curves and boobs, Hime-sama. Though I'm not surprised that you aren't knowledgeable about these things seeing that you have none."

"Gross! Why in God's name would you be happy bragging about your ugly lumps of fat? You should follow my example and strengthen your nonexistent muscles."

Aomine, clearly liking the topic of breasts, joined in the conversation. He went in between the two, "Now girls, I would like to say boobs are the sacred sanctuary of men so I disagree with Nijika." He stopped, letting himself work with his 'magic eyes' on Hime.

"Woah, now that someone mentioned it, you might as well be a wall. Flat and hard. I mean, come on. Where's the justice there-"

Smack!

"Justice your face! What barnyard animal raised you?"

"Damn it! I was just saying!"

"Stop being so loud. You guys are humiliating yourselves." Midorima remarked peevishly.

"I'm just going to sleep in my room.."

"No, let's look at the pictures together, ssu!"

"You can just do that by yourself, Kise-kun."

"Let's all just cool our heads and be nice to each other!" The pinkette whined.

"Che. I'm ditching you all. I'm going to have one of those spa services with (Y/N) that gracious bastard promised. Smell you losers later." Hime ran ahead towards the entrance of the hotel, stopping when she heard Momoi yell.

"Oh, sorry, Hime-chan! I forgot to tell you and the others that Akashi-kun and (Y/N) are currently out on a date!"

* * *

"The reflection of the sunset on the sea looks so mesmerizing.." (Y/N) spoke gazing at the crystal waters from the slightly elevated cement wall by the seaside they were at. Akashi bent down to her height, trying to look at what she's pertaining to when he noticed that she can't really see much from her view.

"You can't see anything, can you?" He chuckled, "Here. Hold on to my hand." He hoisted her up on the surface of the wide, paved cement. She carefully steadied herself before standing up cautiously before taking in the dazzling sight.

"Sei...are you seeing this?"

"Yes, dear. A sight to behold, indeed." He recalled their first date, which happened to be them staring at the sunset as well. "Be careful there and don't let go of my hand, (Y/N)." He reminded firmly.

She fixed her hat with the use of her free hand, "I know, and did you bring your phone?"

"I did." He placed the paper bag down for a second, digging out the device from his pocket to hand it to her.

"Thanks." She kneeled down to take the phone in her hand. As she unlocked it and noticed the lock screen background, she gave him a scoff albeit it was in disparate to her flustered expression at the candid shot of herself wearing glasses while she was reading. She pressed the camera, the view before her now plastered onto the screen, a shutter resounding as it captured the scene.

"Sei, come closer please." He obliged to her request, throwing his head back so that it was beside hers.

"What is it, love?"

Before he could even react, he felt her lips smothering a gentle kiss on his cheek, holding his phone in front of their faces to capture the moment.

"I wasn't ready, let's do it again." He stated, flushed after he snapped out of his daze.

"That was the point. Don't worry, you look OK." She giggled softly, handing him his phone back.

Just as he was about to tap on the camera application for another picture, it suddenly oscillated then produced a loud ringing tone. He checked the caller ID l,

 _Nijika Hime. . ._

Making sure to answer the call with the phone far away from his precious eardrums, he slid the green icon.

"How was your hike?"

 _"YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE'S (Y/N)?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO COME WITH US? YOU MAY BE THE ONE HOSTING THIS TRIP, BUT AS IF I'D LET YOU HOG HER ALL TO YOURSELF!"_

"She's here with me. We're on our way there." He responded calmly, yet inwardly cringing at the booming and thundering voice.

 _"Give her the phone. Damn it, why does she never use hers most of the time."_

(Y/N) put it on loudspeaker, "Yes?"

 _"(Y/N)! Why didn't you visit our room last night? Or go with us earlier? We're staying at the same place and yet I haven't seen you ever since yesterday!"_

"Sorry, I was tired. We're almost there so please wait. I'll spend time with you until then."

 _"Fine. How does that spa sound later? Tonight's a good time to go."_

"Sure. I'll see you then."

.

.

"(Y/N)!" The said girl was greeted by a bone-crushing glomp as soon as she walked through the automated doors.

"We're back, everyone."

"(Y/N), where did you go? You didn't even text or call me!" Hime pulled away from the hug.

Shouko crossed her arms, "Stop treating her like she's your daughter. (Y/N) can handle herself."

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun, (Y/N)-chan! How was your date?" Momoi smiled knowingly.

"It was marvelous, thank you for asking."

"Akashicchi, you should've went with us though! The place we just went was great! We should even have a picnic there!" Kise exclaimed, taking out a pink camera. "Look!"

He showed them a photo of him posing near a shallow cliff, the clear blue skies behind him.

Midorima clicked his tongue, "Nobody wants to see only your face, idiot."

"But I look hot here!"

"Tch, I regret not doing it." Aomine grumbled halfheartedly.

"Eh, what do you mean, Aominecchi?"

"I should've pushed you off back there when I had the chance. We would've had one less mouth to feed and no more annoying roommate for me who sleeps with mayonnaise all over his shitty face."

"It's called a face cream!"

"Is anyone hungry yet?" (Y/N) interrupted.

Murasakibara's ears perked up, "You just read my mind, (Y/N)-chin."

"Hell yeah! Am I ever!"

"I actually am too."

"A l-little, nanodayo."

"Well, then. Do you all mind if we eat out tonight?" Akashi offered with a smile.

"Can we eat at that restaurant again?" (Y/N) hugged his arm as he chuckled,

"Yes, that was my plan as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Akashi casted a glance towards Shouko, "You are more than welcome to join us, Harumiya-san."

"Don't mind if I do. I'd never turn down an offer when it comes to food." She replied, walking beside (Y/N) before examining Akashi.

"Nice love bites, honey."

Midorima squinted and fixed his glasses, trying to comprehend what the girl was pertaining to when his green eyes landed themselves on Akashi's neck.

"At least make an attempt to c-cover them, Akashi!"

(Y/N) smirked proudly, "Well, I'll be right back after I put this bag in the room." Momoi accompanied her as they both chatted towards the elevator.

A deafening silence engulfed the atmosphere when the dark haired girl wittingly decided to cut it by dousing a gallon of fuel to the fire that hadn't even started in the first place,

"My, did anyone notice how our little (Y/N) was walking a bit weirdly? It's how I walk every time after I'm done with a guy."

Hime felt her blood rise upwards, possibly to the heavens, cracking her head towards the redheaded guy in a spine-chilling manner like she was from a horror film.

" _What._ "

Aomine kicked the ground, trying not to make any petty innuendos running through his teenage brain, refraining himself from adding to Akashi's death wish.

But he took his chances anyways.

"So you were just buying condoms last night, huh Akashi?"

"Aominecchi! Don't joke like that! Haha.." Kise tried to lighten up the air, "He's joking, everyone!"

" _Condoms._ " Hime repeated full of dreadfulness.

As if anticipating this kind of situation, Akashi remained unfazed while he answered, "No. I applied the withdrawal method and I am aware of her days when she is most fertile. "

"..."

"..."

"Hah, what? You lost me there." Aomine scrutinized.

"I simply pulled out."

"...Oh!"

At this point, Kuroko and Murasakibara had a hard time apprehending the flow of topic which thankfully led to them both giving up in trying to understand. Meanwhile, Midorima was pale as a sheet,

"What in the world are you saying, Akashi?!"

"A rhetorical question. You speak as if you do not have any sexual urges yourself, Midorima."

Shouko was obviously enjoying her revenge against the redhead as her blonde nemesis was about to explode and slaughter everyone in the room.

"Aww, don't kill the poor guy. (Y/N) will never forgive you if you do."

"What ever do you mean? I'm happy for them." Hime craned her neck, forcing a smile.

"H-Holy hell, she's smiling."

"Shhh!"

She then turned to Midorima who barely managed to stop himself from flinching at her lethal stare.

" _Give me your fucking marker_." She demanded for his lucky item.

For once, he didn't dare to complain.

* * *

That night, the dinner went on in an agonizing pace. Most of the guys stifled their laughter or were just plainly disturbed as they watched their former captain eat his dish gracefully.

Like it was a normal occurence for him to have the word 'fagit' written in bold letters on his smooth forehead.

(Y/N) seemed baffled at the odd circumstances, finding now a good time to receive an explanation.

"Sei, what's that on your forehead? Some kind of trend?"

He placed his chopsticks down, grabbing a table napkin before dragging it across his mouth to wipe away any leavings of food, "This is just a small price I had to pay for my sloven actions. Do not worry, my dear."

"Well, OK..."

"And also, Nijika-san," He began with a regaling tone.

"What now. Something else you need to say, punk?" She snarled at him. His lips curved, an index finger pointing at the letters scribbled on the forepart of his face,

"It's actually spelled with a double 'g' and an 'o'...or at least I'm hoping it's on purpose."

And then someone's chopsticks broke.

* * *

 **That time of the month again. Someone pls take my uterus.**

 **I don't need it anymore.**


	17. Chapter 16: Frolicking

**I apologize for the late update. I've been down with the flu for the past few days and I couldn't concentrate on writing because my body kept overheating. Bless my little sister for bringing home an epidemic disease from boarding school.**

* * *

"Come on, (Y/N). Tell us!"

"Oh my God. Shut up, will you." Hime glared, splashing some of the water from the tub on the dark haired girl.

"Shh, I wasn't asking you, you virgin blondie." Shouko stuck out her tongue before turning to (Y/N), "How good was he in bed?"

(Y/N) shrunk under the water, embarrassment flooding through her. "..None of your business."

"Don't be embarrassed, we're all girls here~ Right, Momoi-chan?"

The pinkette smiled uncomfortably, "A-Ah, yeah? What are we talking about again?"

"Hmm, don't tell me you're a virgin too?"

"Not everyone is like you!"

Momoi flushed, "There's nothing wrong with that! I'm saving my first time for Tetsu-kun!"

"I'm surprised, with a body like that..and you mean that light blue haired shorty?"

"Yes, he's so handsome, right?" Her pink eyes sparkled as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

"Sure..." Shouko laughed, "So (Y/N), you still haven't told us about your experience with that redhead of yours. Is it true that big things come in small packages?" She smirked.

"Shouko." (Y/N) pursed her lips, "You know how much I don't like talking about these kinds of things with you." She always felt awkward sharing her personal encounters in the past with anyone especially including the ones she considered close so she never once did.

"But at least tell us, was he a good lay?"

"Excuse me, ladies. We're currently offering massages. Would any of you care for our services?" A female worker interrupted, coming through the sliding doors.

"I'll have one." (Y/N) stood up, wrapping the towel around her. Momoi followed her actions,

"Me too! Didn't Ki-chan and Mukkun get one too?"

"Yes, I think."

"Ohh, is it because your body is aching from all-Oww!" Shouko cried in pain as she felt someone pull her strands.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Hime growled.

Meanwhile, the guys except were in the arcade on the highest floor. Aomine and Kuroko were playing the shooting game.

"Tetsu, on your right! Shoot 'em in the head!"

"I know, so please don't yell. I'm not blind, Aomine-kun."

On the other hand, Midorima was on the basketball game, as his three pointers sailed in smoothly one after another.

"Waaah, look at that green haired uncle! He didn't miss a single shot!" A small crowd of children gathered behind him, murming whispers of praises.

"Impressive as always, Midorima." Akashi who was beside him with his arms crossed, chuckled.

"Tch, of course. Cancer is first on the list today and I have my lucky item with me. Plus, this distance is not much of a chore." He replied a little snobbishly.

"Your superstitious obsession never ceases to amuse me."

"Are you looking down on Oha-Asa?"

"Of course not. Whether you do or don't believe in such things is up to you."

"Akashi," Midorima grunted as he finished one last shot before facing the redhead.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"This isn't my place to say, but I might as well get on with it. Do you really think it's a good idea for you to deepen and maintain your relationship with her?" Usually, he would never bother with other people's business but for some reason he didn't want them to face unfavorable problems in the future. Not without his admonishing say, at least.

"Isn't it normal for a couple to do so? We feel strongly for one another, therefore, we decided to consummate our relationship." Akashi uttered his words as if they were the most obvious and transparent thing in the world.

"What about after high school then? You are going to study abroad, am I wrong? It's going to be troublesome, nanodayo."

"You're correct." He confirmed coolly.

"..."

"...I plan on taking her with me." He replied stilly.

"That's not for you to decide. Have you talked to her about this?"

"I have not yet. She's an intelligent woman, she knows what's best for her and what's not."

"Nothing stays the same for so long."

"Are you implying that we'll break up soon?"

"No. I'm just stating a fact. You shouldn't be hasty with your decisions."

"I already have many things planned ahead. (Y/N) is sure to stand by me."

"..And if she doesn't want to, nanodayo?"

Akashi placed a hand on the guy's shoulder rather heftily, "That's enough, Midorima. This trip was arranged for us to enjoy it. I don't appreciate you, of all people, bringing up this matter of subject while we are here."

"Yes, we won!" Aomine's scream sliced through their tense conversation. "Tetsu?! Where'd you go?!"

"I'm going to play on that toy-grabbing crane machine next. Perhaps give something to Momoi-san."

"Why don't you find something else to entertain yourself with?" Akashi suggested to Midorima, "Like that platform with multicolored arrows on it, for instance. Dance dance revolution, was it?"

"As if!"

"Ahh..." (Y/N) let out a light groan of satisfaction as she felt the masseuse's magical oiled submerged hands kneading her back.

"Oh dear, you have a lot of tense muscles for such a small girl. What have you been doing?" The woman questioned.

"Some..things." (Y/N) answered in shame. The older woman immediately figured it out and gasped.

"Getting intimate with our boyfriend now, aren't we?"

 _Great. As if Shouko wasn't bad enough._

"No please."

"Hehe, so which of those guys are you dating? That good-looking blonde guy or that abnormally tall man? Or is he with your other friends?"

"The redhead is mine. He's not here though." Just as the words left her mouth, a sudden scream startled her.

"You're Akashi-sama's girlfriend?!"

"Um, yes. What about it, miss?"

The masseuse resumed her previous ministrations, "His family has been investing in this resort for almost a decade! My, aren't you lucky and Akashi-sama is even the one who paid for everything. You have a very wealthy boyfriend!"

(Y/N) closed her eyes, "I suppose...but his fortune is not only thing admirable about him."

"I can tell. He's a total prince! Did you know he told us to treat and make you feel relaxed as best as possible?"

She smiled, expecting it from her caring lover.

"Did he now?"

"Oh, yes! He was extremely precise on which part of your body I need to pay more attention to. How's your pelvic area?"

"It's still aches a little, to be honest."

Throughout the rest of the massage session, the friendly woman continued to strike up the conversation, dragging it longer until she squeezed out every juicy detail of her love life until halfway of the therapy, it was by then (Y/N) couldn't take it anymore and finally surrendered to sleep.

"(Y/N)?" Hime stepped into the room, finding her slumbering bestfriend who was still only clad in a small towel. She went closer to her, brushing her hair neatly away from her bare nape.

The woman grabbed a towel and wiped her hands with it, "All her nerves have calmed down now. Your friend here must've had a lot of fun with her sweet boyfriend."

"Yeah, sure did." Hime grunted. They both heard the sound of knocking followed by a voice,

"May I enter?"

"No."

"Yes, you may."

Akashi casually walked in after closing the door behind him, a white enormous sized stuffed bear within his grasp.

Hime gaped, "The heck."

"Good evening," He greeted warmly, setting the stuffed animal down on an empty seat near the wall.

"Akashi-sama, I've successfully managed to reduce all the soreness and the pain." The masseuse smiled in a prevailing manner.

"I see. Thank you, Ibaragi-san." He smiled back before the woman left to the other room, leaving him with the two girls. He stared at the one who sleeping on her stomach.

"What are you looking at?" Hime snapped.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He replied slyly.

"Is it just me or did your head grow a million times bigger now that you've finally did her?"

"I'm just happy, that's all," He approached (Y/N), kissing her nose. Hime would've puked hearts and rainbows if it weren't for the fact that it was Akashi she was talking about. The loving expression on his face says it all, prompting her to sigh.

"Wake her up and tell her to get dressed or else she'll catch a cold." She muttered loudly, handing him the girl's clothes then took her leave.

Akashi rested his palm on (Y/N)'s back, rubbing up and down in a gentle attempt to wake her which easily did the trick.

"Ugh...Sei?" She rose up abruptly. He held up her chin,

"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?"

She took a moment to stretch her muscles, "Never been better. I never knew massages were this good."

"That's a relief. Here, change into these so we can leave." She accepted her clothes from him.

"Turn around,"

He cocked a brow playfully, "Why? I've already had every inch of you engraved into my mind."

She twitched, " _Still._ "

"Alright." He chuckled, doing what she asked.

"What have you been guys doing?"

"The arcade, playing. It seems that Aomine and Kuroko are quite fond of the place. Just now, Midorima went back along with Nijika-san,Momoi, and the others."

"Ah, is that so? Sounds like you had fun." She finished dressing.

"I also got you this." He presented her the albino stuffed bear, slightly expecting her show giddiness towards him.

Her eyes widened at the size of the bear, "Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but you could've gotten a smaller one that's actually going to fit in my bag." She touched its soft paws.

"I'll go up on the fiftieth floor again and have it exchanged then."

She immediately snatched it from him, "No! It's OK...I don't mind."

His laughter resounded around the room, "That's what I thought. Now come on, I want nothing more than just to lie down and watch a movie with you."

* * *

"If you want someone to hug, I'm right here, you know." Akashi frowned when he saw that she still hasn't let go of the bear and was starting to reget getting it for her. They were now back at their shared room, on their bed, watching some distorted stop motion animated film called Corpse Bride. **(I love that movie ;-;)**

"But you feel like a rock sometimes. It's nice to hug something as squishy and soft as this." She nuzzled her face against the stuffed animal, "It's so fluffy I'm going to die."

"Then hug me instead so you won't."

She shook her head, although shifting nearer to him. Taking one of the furry arms, she poked his cheek with it.

"I love you, Sei. Thank you for organizing this trip, and for everything." She smiled at him cutely, going for an Eskimo kiss, making him chuckle.

"Anything to make you happy, my dear. I love you more."

He threw his head against the headboard, letting her do as she pleases. He silently unglued one of her hands and brought it up to toy with her fingers, eyeing a particular spot.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask what your plans are after graduation?" He tried to pry, hoping to probe more of any possible willingness of the idea of conjugality. Several images of her donned in a silvery pallid wedding dress started to invade his thoughts.

Her stomach bubbled in anxiety, "I've already listed a few optional universities I want to apply for, but I'm aiming for Tokyo University. I plan on studying to become a (Job of Choice) and hopefully get a master's degree. Why the sudden question?"

His face turned unreadable for a split second before he pecked her lips and gave her a smile,

"It's nothing."


	18. Chapter 17: Indecisiveness

**Pls prepare yourself for the random timeskip halfway.**

 **May contain slight angst.**

* * *

As fun as it had been, their summer trip had finally come to an end. They all had departed and split up into four at the next train station; Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima, and Shouko who opted to tag along as they all were headed to the same designation which was Tokyo. Kise going back to Kanagawa, Murasakibara probably taking the earliest train alone for Akita, and finally Akashi, (Y/N), Hime to Kyoto.

"Thank you for inviting us on this trip, Akashi-kun, (L/N)-san." Kuroko smiled gratefully.

"Yeah! You're the best, Akashicchi!

"Can't argue with that." Aomine agreed with a appreciative look. **(Probably bc he didn't have to pay for anything)**

"It was a fairly enjoyable trip, but it's not like I had lots of fun, nanodayo."

"It was worth it to come because of the delicious food~"

"Don't forget to keep to keep in touch, everyone!" Momoi reminded.

"We won't." (Y/N) smiled back.

Akashi felt a tap on his shoulder and saw lavender eyes staring at him,

"Akashi-kun, I leave my friend to you so don't make me change my mind or I'll hunt you down as I stuff you into a sack and send you over to the moon, OK?" Shouko warned him coltishly.

"That'll never happen," Akashi answered confidently.

"I'll count on it." She took something from her bag and handed him a gift bag, "It's not much but this is my thanks for the spa and dinner." He accepted it intriguingly.

"Take care then."

"Bye everyone! Let's meet again soon!"

"See you all soon, ssu!"

* * *

"Do you need anything else, sir?" The attendant inquired politely, her hands joined together.

"No, that would be all." Akashi replied with an unwavering tone as she bowed her head then left exited the room to accommodate more passengers.

"Ugh, I hate bullet trains." Hime pulled her hair after facing from the window, "The moving view makes me sick!"

"Then don't look." (Y/N) deadpanned, not glancing up from the book she was reading.

The blonde pouted, taking a seat beside (Y/N).

"Don't worry, we'll arrive in exactly fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds. I already informed my family's driver to pick us up." Akashi stated, crossing his legs.

"By the way," (Y/N) started, "Shouko gave you something earlier, didn't she? What is it?"

"Ah, yes." He got the gift out from his bag, opening it. Hime squinted her brows in curiosity.

He pulled out a pair of keychains, that each had half a heart.

"That's gay." Hime spouted. (Y/N)'s lips curves upwards, returning to her book.

"It's supposed to be for couples." He countered then noticed there's a small box inside. Candies?

He took out the last content, holding it up before his breath hitched when he read what was written on the cover.

"!" Hime grabbed the box from his hands, opened the window and quickly chucked it out.

Akashi closed his eyes, "You didn't have to do that. It was just a box of condoms, not a bomb."

"I'll kill that girl!"

(Y/N) raised her face, "What happened?"

"Nijika-san may have just given the country people a chance to prevent reproduction."

"What."

"Attention to all passengers aboard, we will be arriving shortly to the next station."

"Finally."

* * *

"Is aunty home?" Akashi asked as he rang the doorbell.

"Yes, she has the few days off." (Y/N) replied. Soon, the door clicked open, revealing the girl's mother.

"Sweetie, you're home! Seijūrō-kun too!" She hugged them both, pushing them inside. "How was your trip?!"

"Amazing. We had loads of fun. Oh, and we met Shouko there."

"Oh! How is she?"

"She's well."

"Aunty, these are for you. They're souvenirs." He gave her paper bag.

"Heheh, thank you, honey!"

"And I've heard about your alcohol intake from (Y/N) so here are some wine as well."

"Oh my, I feel so loved! I'm incredibly thankful for having you as my daughter's boyfriend!" (M/N) laughed, accepting them happily, earning a sigh from (Y/N).

"It's my pleasure." He smiled kindly.

"Please excuse me while I'll go place these somewhere." (M/N) sang childishly, skipping down the hall.

"Mom..." (Y/N) frowned, about to call her back when Akashi held her wrist.

"It's no problem really."

"Yeah, sorry about her."

He just shook his head before leaning over to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

.

.

.

 ** _A year later (A few days after graduation)_**

A thumb padded itself against the clothed table, another hand fumbling around in his pocket for a certain something as he watched his girlfriend chug down her glass of water.

Graduation had just passed and here he was enforcing his plans. He reserved a VIP table for them at one of the most high class restaurants in Kyoto that had extraordinary cuisines made by a master chef. Not to mention, a violinist playing a soft tune in the background.

So far, everything's in place, according to plan. The mood was perfect.

"(Y/N)," He called out for her attention.

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask of you so will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course."

He stood up from his seat and got down on one knee when she also copied his movements.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sei.."

 _Well, that escalated quickly._

Wait, what? No, that didn't sound quite right. He hasn't even said anything yet-

"One of my contacts fell out, can you help me find it?"

Oh, of course. What was he so nervous about?

His jaw hung for a moment before he let out a sigh of relief. That mini heart attack.

"Leave it to me, love."

Having a 20/20 vision, he found it in no time flat, handing it back to her and sitted himself again.

"Now what were you saying? Which reminds me, I have something to talk to you about as well." She said right after putting it in her eye.

"I know that you said you were going to continue your studies and aim for Tokyo University...what if you were given a chance to aim higher? Let's say...abroad."

She gaped in shock, "W-What? I don't-"

He took her hand in his, " _Come with me to Boston._ "

Her face paled.

"B-Boston? That's in the US..?"

He nodded, "That's right. I'm going there the next few months..and I want you to come with me. With your IQ, it will be no problem to apply for the university that I chose and since you are able to speak English well."

"No, wait a minute, Sei. Furthermore, listen to me, I had a talk with your father last night..."

She received a quizzical look from him before she continued,

"I...I heard that a daughter of a business partner of his wanted to have a marriage interview with you."

"Yes, but don't worry since I have no intention-"

"I want you to attend it."

His lips form into a thin line.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now, (Y/N), as I was saying about-"

"I'm serious. It will be beneficial for both parties so I want you to consider things-" The sound of a particular thing being slapped on top of the table cut her off as she flinched.

"You know that I dislike it when you make light of my feelings for you. _Look at me_ ," He demanded as her eyes widened at the sight of a small red velvet box before her.

Her heart was now pounding loudly due to nervousness and perplexity.

'D-Don't tell me, he was...'

"I am about to ask you for your hand in marriage and here you are, telling me to marry _some woman_ I barely know and do not love."

"It's not...I'm just.." She began stuttering again.

"Just what? If you must know, when I first courted you and confessed to you, I had every intention of marriage."

"But I-I don't know, Sei...this is all so sudden. I don't think-"

"Then don't think at all. Just give me an answer, is it a yes or a no?" He was beginning to feel frustrated at the flow of events.

"We just graduated high school a couple of days ago, d-don't you think it's a bit too soon?" She tried to voice out her reasons.

"You love me." He said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, without a doubt-"

"So marry me."

She felt something burst inside her, "I JUST I CAN'T, OK?! NOT WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!"

Hurt flashed across his face, as the music stopped. He got up and cupped her cheeks with his two hands.

"What do you mean, _(Y/N)_?"

She pushed him away, "You wouldn't understand!"

"I definitely can't because you won't tell me! Stop making things complicated here!" He shot back.

"I'm telling you not to rush things!"

 _Fuck heart attacks, heartaches were painful enough._

"I have had enough of this," He spat before slowly walking out the door.

Her eyes rested on the forgotten red box, "Y-You forgot-"

He halted his steps, without turning to her, "It doesn't matter. You can throw it, if you want."

"But..."

"It is of no use to me anymore." With that, he proceeded to walk out.

"Are you..alright, m-miss?" The violinist asked awkwardly.

"Yeah...you can leave now. I'll show myself out soon." She dug her face into her hands as he silently exited.

Not only had she just rejected the opportunity to pursue her studies further, she had also just stupidly turned down the proposal from the only man she ever loved.

She wordlessly brought up the tiny box, opening it. It was a thin, white gold band that had a deep red stone carved in the middle. Carefully taking it out, she squinted closer when she saw that something was incised in cursive inside the ring.

 _My one and only._

A wave of guilt washed over her as she immediately returned it to its place and closing the box as she threw on her cardigan.

It's not like she hasn't thought about being his wife. She wouldn't mind being bound to him for eternity or bearing his last name. Oh, no.

But she couldn't stop thinking of the conversation she had with his father.

 _"I think it's time you start calling me father, (Y/N)."  
_

 _Her brows rose in confusion, "Oh no, that would be improper of me to do so, Masaomi-sama."_

 _He raised his glass of champagne to his lips, "Nonsense. You're going to be my daughter-in-law either way. It's best if you get used to things soon."_

 _"...Seijūrō and I haven't even talked about getting married. I think we shouldn't be rushing."_

 _'What is that son of mine thinking? He hasn't proposed yet?' Masaomi thought in dissatisfaction._

 _"Well then, you wouldn't mind if another woman takes him away?"_

 _The question caught her off guard, but she managed to steal back her refined composure._

 _"May I ask what you're speaking of? I'm afraid I don't follow..."_

 _"A daughter of a business partner of mine is interested in my son and wishes to partake in a marriage interview with him. If both our companies merge, then business is sure to go skyrocketing." He opened his drawer, pulling out and showing her a picture of a tall, beautiful, elegant young woman with curly chestnut hair wearing a long dress and a pair of heels, playing the flute._

 _Even she was mesmerized by her beauty._

 _What if...what if Seijūrō came to like her? She looks like a nice girl who would never stop loving her husband. They would suit each other's musical tastes too._

 _Now that she thinks about it, she had nothing on her._

 _With her lips pursed, she thought to herself. 'I should give him a chance to meet this girl...'_

Did she make a wrong decision?

She was aware of her downsides. Her weak-willed self, her tendency to be easily influenced by other people, and most of all, her lack of consciousness towards other's feelings.

Was this it? Did her boyfriend of three years just walk out of both that door and her life? All because of her incapability to decide?

She didn't know anymore.


	19. Chapter 18: Absence

**Sorry, guys. Not much action here. Just a filler. :v  
**

 **Expect more from the next chapter or so.**

* * *

(Y/N) couldn't help but keep glancing at her phone, hoping to receive at least one text from a redhead.

It's been hours since their little fight and she has been on the edge. She stared at the stuffed toy next to her and embraced it, pretending that it was him.

Maybe...maybe she should text first? Tell him goodnight?

It was tearing her apart. She didn't have the courage in contacting him after being the one that caused the mayhem.

She could've sworn she was secretly a sadist who liked making the people she loves suffer. A part of her was starting to regret that she didn't say yes...but she couldn't. Not when a lot of things are holding her back.

'This pathetic side of mine...I'm sure he's tired of it by now.' She thought sadly, picking up her phone and typed in a message.

Sender:

 _I'm sorry|  
_

 _Are you asleep yet?|_

She saved the texts as drafts, putting the device down when she heard the living room door open.

"I'm home, (Y/N) sweetie! Have you eaten yet?"

"Welcome home, mom...and yes, I did." Came her tired reply. (M/N) noticed her tone and immediately walked towards her daughter who was sulking on the couch.

"Did something happen?" She sat down beside the oversized teddy bear.

(Y/N) curled into a ball and buried her face into her thighs, "We...we were just having dinner then he suddenly asked me to come with him to another country. I didn't know what to say, he didn't even try to understand from my point of view...mom, he proposed to me..."

(M/N) gasped, "And?! What did you say?"

"I may have turned him down.."

She felt her face pulled up, staring into the same (e/c) eyes that held ferociousness,

"Stupid daughter of mine! Why would you say no?! You're perfect together! You won't find another one like him so don't you dare let him go!"

"If it was that easy for me then don't you think I wouldn't be having trouble right now? Besides, I can't just leave you here in Japan alone.."

"Don't worry about me, for goodness' sake! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I don't want you throwing your happiness away for mine! If you're happy, then I am too!"

(Y/N) shook her head, "I still don't think I should go abroad. I want to achieve things and get somewhere with my own two feet...but first I'll work part-time.."

"I'm not against you studying abroad, sweetie! And don't be stupid! Don't underestimate our income just because we're in a single parent family. I've been depositing money into a bank account under your name for the past ten years..." (M/N) smiled, tucking a strand of hair away from her little one's forehead, "You can use that for university, of course."

She could see tears welling up in her daughter's eyes, "But mom, what about you? You have your own life too, stop thinking about mine..."

"I told you already, didn't I? I can handle myself." (M/N) smiled, "I'm not saying you should definitely go with him, that's up to you to decide, but make up with Seijūrō-kun, OK?" She wiped away her the tears.

"Yes, thanks mom..."

"Good. I'll go get you some warm milk, how does that sound?"

"I'd like that.." She yawned.

* * *

What went wrong? Did he make a miscalculation? It seems like their paces are not quite the same otherwise the situation could've come off and end up differently than what had just happened. Were the things he had given her not enough? Did she not like that he wants to take the next step? Did she find the thought of him waking up next to her every morning disturbing?

Or did she simply think that he wasn't good enough to the point that she even suggested to sell him off to another woman?

And then again, there's always someone who has to ruin and jeopardize his ways.

" _Where is father?_ " He seethed at the nearest maid the moment he slammed the rustic doors of his abode close.

"P-Pardon me, Seijūrō-sama, the master s-said that he will not return f-for around t-three days d-due to a business t-trip!" The trembling maid sputtered out her response with a bow. Deeming her words pointless, he walked right past and headed towards his father's office, opening the door.

He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down before digging out his phone and dialling someone's digits.

A few rings later, the call finally picked up.

" _What? Did you call me to brag about your engagement? Did the ring fit?_ "

"That is what I would have wanted to happen," He sighed.

" _H_ _uh?! So you didn't do it then?"_

"What do you take me for? Yes, I did."

" _Then what the hell crawled up your ass-_ "

"She refused."

" _That's a joke, right? You're probably going to say so and rub it in my face._ "

"..."

" _Who am I kidding? Shit, what did (Y/N) do this time? What did she say?_ " For the first time ever, Hime sounded a little concerned for him.

"That she thinks it's too soon..and that I need to consider marrying this other girl."

" _...That idiot._ "

Akashi sat on the swivel chair, "Nijika-san.." Came his pleading tone.

" _Tch, damn this. We aren't even friends, if I recall._ "

He loosened his tie, "I beg of you."

" _Fine, fine. I'll talk some sense into her tomorrow...but don't get your hopes up._ "

"I appreciate it." After that, she hang up. He violently pulled the desk drawer open, a pile of papers laid neatly stacked on the side and a few envelopes scattered on the other.

Grabbing the picture, he inspected it closer.

 _This was the woman that made his beautiful and incomparable girlfriend back off?_

Seems like there are priceless things in the world that he can't easily obtain with just wealth, and that includes his beloved's yes. He'll never give up without a fight though.

Why can't she just understand that they're meant to be and that marriage is the best option for them?

He imagined himself in her shoes, finding reasons on why else would she choose not to marry him. Well, first of all, he was indeed asking her for something big. He was asking for her whole life, which means her body, her soul, her thoughts, won't be just hers alone anymore. Moreover, he had acted in a disreputable way and said things without thinking in resort to what she was trying to say, even though he did not like it still.

Second, he came on too rashly. He was demanding her to abandon her dear mother without a spouse to rely on, not to mention, he had almost forgotten about the issues with marriage regarding her family.

'I see..I had my faults too.'

As his mind was starting to remain visibly calm now, he started devising ways upon earning her forgiveness. He'll have to settle that matter with the marriage interview too.

For now, he'll give her the time and space she needs.

He yearned for her touches already.

 _Absence really does make the heart grow fonder._

* * *

She kept twisting and turning uncomfortably in her bed, the image of Akashi's back walking out refusing to leave her thoughts.

She misses him already.

She was his; that she knows much. But was she certain that he would be hers forever?

'Maybe he's going to attend that marriage interview after all. Why would he even pick me over such an elegant lady?' She closed her eyes before fluterring them open again.

'Not good. Don't think like that. This is _your_ Seijūrō, we're talking about. He won't just leave you for a woman you just tried to tell him to marry...right?'

'I'd hate it if he told me to go marry another man..I really am the worst.' She groaned inwardly. Sitting up, she reached for her phone, typing in yet another draft.

Sender:

 _Sleep tight and sweet dreams|  
_

 _Don't stay up too late|_

 _I love you very much|_

After writing a few unsent texts, sleep finally consumed her being.

.

.

.

 _Ding dong._

(Y/N) opened the door to find her blonde bestfriend who was currently sporting on an awkward smile.

"Hey, (Y/N)..I heard you're single?"

 _Slam._

"Open up, damn it! I was kidding!"

"...I don't have time for jokes." (Y/N) deadpanned.

"I get it, I bought you donuts?" Hime offered, handing her a bag.

"Thanks, I'll be taking that with me." She took the item, closing the door behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"The library. I'm going to find some reference books and other things." (Y/N) answered, munching on the creamy bagel.

"Oh, then I'll come too." Hime skipped beside her as they , "So about the thing..why did you turn him down?"

(Y/N) stopped chewing and swallowed, "...You knew about it?"

"Of course, I'm the one who helped him pick a good jewelry store and an engagement ring." The blonde admitted.

"The ring which I have at home..."

Hime raised a brow.

"He told me to throw it away."

'Holy crap, are these two for real?' Hime rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't know what's bothering you and stuff, but I thought for sure that.."

"I wanted to say yes."

"But?"

"...but I couldn't. His father thinks so highly of me, Hime. What if I end up disappointing their family? Compared to that woman in the picture...all I have are my grades." (Y/N) frowned, "She knows how to play an instrument, her hair was long and curly, and she had great posture...am I really worth it all?"

Hime's emerald orbs flashed, "(Y/N). No rich bitch can ever replace your kind and remarkable self. Don't compare yourself to other people."

"You're right..I can't help it though. I'm not strong like you guys. I don't have talent and stable mentality." (Y/N) lowered her head, playing with her hair.

"Stop thinking like that or I'll personally go up to that girl and finish her off for you."

"...Sorry I'm like this."

Hime smiled. Seeing her friend bothered like this reminded her of the old days.

"Don't worry about it. You're human; it's normal for you to be feeling troubled."

(Y/N) stopped her tracks, "Are you saying I don't normally feel troubled?"

"Nope, not at all. Come on, let's go get your stupid books."


	20. Chapter 19: Pursuit

**To all those who wait for updates regarding this story, I highly recommend you to read this in Wattpad since I usually update there early unlike here where I still need to edit and stuff.**

* * *

Scooping another mouthful of creamy goodness, (Y/N) masticated as her eyes never left the television screen. Stupid commercials. Why is it that most of them run longer than the actual show? Need. More. Distraction.

A day had passed and she hadn't heard from him. Which then turned into days, and by now was equivalent to seven days in a row. A week. The longer it dragged on, the harder she found it to contact him. She felt foolish writing those 357 pointless drafts that she didn't even bother sending.

She did everything to try and distract herself, she studied her ass off, she baked, she gardened, she cleaned, hell-she even gave her house a new makeover, rearranging the furniture like she was some kind of newly employed house mover.

Right now, she had finally worn herself out and began eating her feelings. Peeking down at her cup..no more ice cream.

"Why..."

She lazily got up to wash the dishes after putting on her frilly apron, humming a random song. This isn't so bad..she could live with this. She wasn't tied down anymore. This is how life was before he decided to strut in unannounced and wormed his way into her maiden heart. She sighed, cursing all the chick flicks and romance novels that she had read throughout her life.

There was definitely no knight in shinning armor or prince coming to take her to some rainbow fantasy land while riding on his white stallion.

Wiping her hands dry, she wordlessly opened the fridge. You know what, duty calls. You can't function fully without nourishing resources. Guess who needs to go grocery shopping?

 _Yay._

She went upstairs to her room to change and headed back down, putting on her shoes when a red velvet box laid on a fixed position on top of the shelf caught her eye. She shoved it in her shoulder bag with a heavy heart, proceeding to walk out of the house.

* * *

"Is here good, Seijūrō-sama?" The driver stopped at a beautiful and large imposing residence that was almost as impressive as his own.

"Yes." He took a step out of the vehicle as he held a rectangular present, "You may leave now. I shall inform you when I am finished with my business here."

"Understood."

Akashi passed by the gates, the guards immediately realizing of his unquestionable noble authority just by the air around him.

He had no trouble navigating the main house, as he was already ringing the doorbell once.

"Yes-Oh my goodness!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sakuya." He smiled sweetly at the elder woman.

"That striking red hair-Are you Masaomi-san's son?" She failed to mask the shock written on her face.

"Indeed, I am. He will not be here due to a meeting he has to attend. I heard about the proposal apropos of a marriage interview with your daughter so I decided to personally introduce myself to your family. I apologize for the sudden intrusion. Is it alright if I come in?"

Mrs. Sakuya blushed in embarrassment, "O-Of course, dear! Welcome and please make yourself at home! I've heard a lot about you, but my, aren't you a very handsome young man!"

"I thank you for the compliment."

"Please take a seat," She led him to the living room as Akashi found himself highly satisfied at the traditional interior setting, plopping down on his knees on the pillow in front of the low levelled table.

"Megumi! Come here, darling! Someone came to visit you!" He heard a yell.

The woman turned to him, "Please wait while I'll go brew some tea. Do you have a preference for tea leaves?"

"Anything will do," He replied politely. Not a moment too soon, he heard the sound of footsteps and the sound of the paper door opening, revealing a fair lady with long chestnut locks clad in a dark kimono that highlighted her porcelain skin perfectly.

A magnificent sight to see, in all honesty.

But he was no average man. He had seen plenty of women with unmatching beauties but every single one of them paled in comparison to a certain someone in his perspective.

He didn't analyze the face of the maiden before him, as he imagined a (h/c) haired one wearing the kimono instead.

"Akashi-sama...?" The voice called out and snapped him off his trance.

"Ah," He spoke audibly and stood up to take her hand, "You must be Sakuya Megumi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He finished, placing a light kiss of the back of her hand, causing the girl blush brightly.

"N-No, Akashi-sama! I am very glad to see you visit our home! May I ask what brings you here?"

"I came here to talk about the marriage interview that I heard you requested." He answered charismatically, letting go of her hand as they both took a seat.

"O-Oh, yes..about that..I've been meaning to meet you in person, but I have never expected you to personally come here. I am honored to be in your presence." She bowed shyly.

"There is no need for formalities. Just Akashi is fine." Akashi stated kindly.

'Oh my gosh! Is he actually here...to accept the proposal? He's even dreamier up close.' Megumi squealed inwardly.

"Oi, sis! What are you doing?" A guy with the same features as her showed up in the room.

"Takumi! Come here, and greet our guest properly." Megumi glared at the guy before facing Akashi again, "Please excuse his rudeness. He is Sakuya Takumi, my younger twin brother."

"You were only born thirty seconds earlier than me!"

"Hush, brother! Where are your manners?"

Takumi grumbled, sitting himself on the other side of the table.

"How do you do? I hope you don't marry this slob of a sister of mine. Just saying." He stared at the redhead who looked less than amused.

"Takumi, please! Don't ruin this for me again!"

"I didn't ruin anything! This is the fifth dreamy guy you wanted to meet! I'm telling you he's not any different! They all just come here and drop by to say no!"

"Really?" Akashi interrupted their squabble, "Then I shall waste no time."

"Huh?"

* * *

'I actually came here in the end. What do I say to him if he's home?' (Y/N) idled in front of a familiar mansion, '..Is he even home?'

"(Y/N)-sama? Is that you?" One of maids trimming the shrubs in the yard approached her, "I'll have the gates opened for you, please wait a minute."

"Ah, no. It's all good. I was just passing by. Is he..Is Seijūrō home?" (Y/N) asked as she fidgeted with her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, (Y/N)-sama! You just missed him, he left the residence about several minutes ago." She bowed her head in apology.

"Is that so..How was he, Chizuru-san?"

"Eh? Seijūrō-sama? He seemed well."

"Has he been eating properly? He hasn't been staying up too late, has he?" She bombarded the maid.

"Yes, he has been eating properly and I'm sure that he is not lacking rest either. Excuse me for asking, but did something happen?"

(Y/N) pursed and bit her lips, "I suppose you could say we had a disagreement."

"That must have been why he arrived home in a foul mood the last few days. He was furious at the master for some reason. He even snapped at one of the maids for the first time." The maid affirmed.

The younger girl played with her fingers, "...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should've just accepted his proposal to avoid all this."

"Proposal?!"

"Yeah...but seeing that he's not here, I'm going to assume he finally decided to attend that marriage interview with another family."

The maid surprised her by suddenly taking (Y/N)'s hands into her own ones, "I don't think it's possible for Seijūrō-sama to marry someone that's not you, (Y/N)-sama! He's not fickle in the slightest. We have watched over our young master for years and he is a good man who will do anything to please his lady!"

(Y/N) smiled at her cheerfulness, "I appreciate your sweet words. I know of his different sides, that's why I fell in love with him in the first place."

"I'm glad to be of help. Are you sure you won't go in? I'm happy to make you some snacks." The maid offered.

"It's fine, I should get going now. I need to prepare dinner soon. Bye, Chizuru-san." (Y/N) waved at her before walking away.

"Bye, (Y/N)-sama! I hope to hear from you soon!"

* * *

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Here's the tea! Please enjoy~" The mother of two placed the tray on the table as she then served some.

Akashi raised the cup before blowing slightly and gulped it down in one go.

"Regarding the marriage proposal, I actually came here to decline it. I apologize for any inconvenience." Akashi spoke up straightforwardly, a tinge of remorse in his tone.

"Told you so, sis."

Megumi's expression along with her mother's faltered in dismay, but quickly replaced it with a sad smile,

"I see..I guess you've heard, huh?"

Akashi appeared to be confounded, "Heard what? I have no interest in taking you as my bride, it is as simple as that. No hard feelings intended."

Megumi let out a close eyes smile, "I understand well, Akashi-san. Though may I at least ask why? Are you not interested at the idea of marriage in general or do you already have somebody in mind?"

"The latter. There is only one woman in this world that I want to call my wife...and I'm sorry to say it is not you." He answered her question with such blunt honesty that she didn't have the heart to feel offended by him.

"Hey, no need to say it like that." Takumi growled at him, but his sister just gripped his arm to calm him down.

Akashi lowered his head, "I do not mean to come off badly, but I think it is more preferable, no? After all, I would hate to give others false hope."

"Yes, I also think it's better that way.."

"Sis..."

"If it's like that, then it can't be helped, right?" Mrs. Sakuya sighed, feeling for her daughter, "Thank you for taking the time to come visit us, dear."

"It is of no consequence. It has been a pleasure to be here. I am rather fond of the traditional setting. Do send my regards to your husband. Also, here is a little gift." He handed her the box he was carrying earlier.

"You're as thoughtful as your father." The woman accepted it with a warm look. "I hope things end well with your lady friend."

"Hmm. My adamant girlfriend is actually the one who wanted me to contemplate about this."

"Really? What a considerate girlfriend. It seems like she cares rather deeply about your offing."

"I'm aware that she is the type who tends to overthink things." Akashi chuckled.

Mrs. Sakuya giggled, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm intrigued about the girl you speak so fondly of."

"As much as I would love to, I have another matter to take care of. Perhaps another time, Mrs. Sakuya."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, I wish you the best of luck, dear! You're welcome to visit us whenever!" She hollered wholeheartedly as he finished calling his chauffeur.

Flashing her one of his charming smiles, he nodded lightly, "I shall take up on your offer in the near future," Then escorted himself to the gates.

Takumi glanced at his twin sister, "Hey, sis. You sure you wanna let that one go? He's the first of those bastards not to mention anything about your-"

"Silence! You'll help me find another potential husband again, right?"

"You're still not giving up?!"

* * *

(Y/N) took her time walking back home leisurely, as her mood was now better than ever. Maybe him not being home was a sign that it's not time yet. She had started getting used to not seeing him most of her days and it had taken its toll on her.

Although it's like that, it doesn't mean that she doesn't want to see him. I mean, someone needs to pull her back up from her compassionate coping ways and what better way than to start now?

She really needs to stop running away.

'Maybe tomorrow...Yeah. _Tomorrow for sure._ ' She stated in her thoughts.

Just as she finally made a turn around the corner on the way to her house, a heartwarming sight greeted her dubious self.

Imagine her surprise when there stood on her front porch, a glorious redhead dressed in a black tux along with a deep red tie, clutching a huge bouquet of camellias in one hand.

* * *

 **Keep the comments going, guys~  
**

 **They always make my day and motivate me to write right away! Huehueh**


	21. Chapter 20: The Chase

**I hope you're satisfied with how this turned out! ^_^**

* * *

She just stared at him, her eyes sucking in his appearance as if she wanted to burn his form into the back of her mind.

'What is he doing here? I thought he was attending that marriage interview?' She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, 'Maybe he came here to tell me that he's tired of it all..'

Thinking that he hasn't noticed her yet, she did the one thing she immediately first thought of.

 _She fled._

She had never run so fast in her whole life, she could've been mistaken as an Olympic runner, but it seems like the gods weren't on her side. Before she even knew it, someone was already hot on her heels.

"(Y/N)," He called out.

God, she missed his voice.

"Why are you running?" He continued when she didn't answer.

She panted, "Because...you..!"

"You ran first."

She squeezed her eyes shut, not slowing down her legs as he effortlessly kept up with her without breaking a sweat.

"I'd rather you stop." He spoke. Still, she didn't heed his words and made a round to the other block. She wasn't even sure where she was going, she just wanted him to keep chasing her, anything for him to face her way. Random pedestrians stopped at the amusing sight of a casually dressed girl being chased by a man who seemed as if he had just attended a ball while still hanging onto the bouquet.

"Stop..chasing me!"

"I can only do so once you stop running."

She fastened her pace, leaping forward across the street then inwardly cursed when she hit a dead end. Finally stopping, she crouched down to regain her breath.

"Are you alright?" He rubbed her back.

She scooted away from him and stood up, "What are you..Why are you here?"

"To apologize. We need to talk." He took a step towards her.

'Apologize? For what?' Her stomach dropped at the possibility of him ending what they had. One minute, she was in doubts, the next second she found herself in awe the moment she met those tantalizing pools of red, quietly unraveling her soul.

"Tell me," He growled lightly in her ear before running his lips on the smooth skin on her neck, " _...was I missed?_ " He locked an arm around her, preventing her from any form of escape.

She looked down, "No..."

"Oh?" She felt him start to suck and bite as she could only do nothing in retaliation, "Was I the only one who yearned for you?"

"I..thought you attended.."

"I did, just liked you wanted me to." Her chest tightened at his answer but ignored the pain as she was, after all, the one who wanted him to go in the first place.

"That's good to hear."

"She was _a beauty_." He daunted, "Wearing a stunning kimono. Any man would love to take her."

"Oh..." She tried to push him away, but he firmly held her in his grasp and hovered his lips over hers,

"But she was nothing compared to what I'm looking at right now. I am certain you would suit that kimono better. _No...you would look best in a wedding dress._ "

Now it was his turn to feel anxious when she suddenly broke out into sobs, clinging onto his vest though careful not to crumple the rich material.

"..(Y/N)? I'm really so-"

"Don't...!" She cried loudly, " _Don't ever just walk out on me like that!_ " She banged her trapped fists against his chest.

"I know, and I regret doing that. I'm sorry for pressuring you. I promise that will never happen again-"

"I hate you! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you try to send at least one text?" She ranted hysterically, "I couldn't stop thinking about you everyday! Do you see what you've done to me? I became a crybaby! I was never like this, it's all because of you! I hate how much you mean the world to me!"

A sense of bliss bubbled inside him upon hearing her words, his lips curving up into a smile.

"I don't mind if you're a crybaby. I will always be here to wipe your tears away." He held her face in his hands as he kissed the little drops of saltiness, "I love you and _only you._ Remember that. You're going to have to do a lot more than just reject my proposal for me to let you go. I don't care if you say no, I will ask again a million times until you have no choice but to become Mrs. Akashi."

"It's...It's not like I don't want to be your wife." She sniffled.

"Then what seems to be the problem, love?"

"We...both you and I know that I can't give you anything. You've only ever given me tons of things, yet...there's nothing I can give to you back. After we're married, then what?"

He blinked, "Why would you worry about simple matters like that? It's my own pleasure whether I give you materialistic things and such. Besides they can not amount to the love you have for me. There's nothing that will change even if we are married. Marriage is just a piece of paper, a technicality. It does not really make us any less than each other's...also there are things you have to offer me yet, actually." He kissed her fingertips.

"...?"

"Like your smiles, your laughter, your touches, your kisses, your love, your 'I do', and most of all... _a family._ "

"...Just those? But they're only little things that everyone can give you so easily." (Y/N) frowned, caressing his cheek.

"What do you mean by ' _just those_ '? They are more than enough to be considered a big deal. Plus, I'm asking you to make a huge commitment here. They are things that I want which only you can give me. I've fallen far too deep to just up and move on with someone else." He pulled away, kneeling down on one knee before her as he kissed her palm, "Let me do this properly."

"Seijūrō..."

"What do you say, (Y/N)?" He gazed at her with a sweet smile on his face then continued,

" _...Will you grant me this selfish wish of mine to spend eternity...with you?_ "

And that was it. Endless tears worth of waterfalls streamed down her cheeks as she nodded vigorously.

" _Yes."_

" _...I'm yours, Sei. For the taking._ "

He let out a breath, signalling his relief as he reached for his pocket.

"Ah...the ring. I will buy you another-"

"Of course I didn't throw it, silly." She grabbed the tiny box from her bag, handing it back to the one who purchased the item in the first place. He opened it, the ring glistening at the exposure as he took her dainty left hand, slipping it around her ring finger.

Kissing the chalcedonic carnelian stone that she was now wearing, he studied her euphoric expression,

"Perfect, don't you think?"

Her eyes didn't leave the white gold band on her finger as she continued to admire it, bringing her hand up as she spread her palms open widely. He chuckled and buried his face into her abdomen, nuzzling it.

"We don't have to get married right away. I was thinking after university. I am just letting you know that you are the only one I want to be with."

"Mhmm...I agree." She replied absent-mindedly. He reluctantly got up on his feet, enjoying the mere view of her seemingly in a daze.

"I'm engaged now." She breathed out with a small smile as he occupied the space between her fingers with his own.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"I still can't believe it..."

"Well, you better believe it soon. You're no longer my girlfriend. _You're my fiancée now._ " He continued with a breathy chuckle, "If you were going to be this happy being engaged, you should've just accepted my proposal back then."

"I know..."

"I got you these." He presented her the bouquet. Instead of getting the usual white ones, the camellias varied in two different colors; red and pink.

"Oh, I thought they were for yourself." She joked, accepting it. Taking her words seriously, he gave her an incredulous glance.

"I assume you know what they mean." He pecked her lips before pressing his forehead to hers, "The pink ones symbolize my longing for you during those lonely days, as for the red ones, they represent of how passionate my romantic feelings are for you. That's why I was very upset when you thought that I would even think about being with another woman."

She closed her eyes, peppering feathery kisses on his cheeks, "I'm sorry about that, Sei. I actually didn't want to hand you over to anyone, yet I didn't want to drag you down."

"It saddens me a little of how you would even draw to such a conclusion, but I can understand it somehow. It just shows much I mean to you. Thank you for thinking of me, (Y/N). How is it that I always seem to love you more and more each day?" He hugged her petite figure affectionately. For all the priceless things in the world that can't be bought with money, she was his most precious treasure of them all that was worth more than the entire universe itself.

"I love you too, Seijūrō. And I don't think I can ever stop. How I even deserve someone as beautiful as you is beyond me."

"That's my line," He added tepidly.

"Well, I said it first." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I suggest you return that tongue back otherwise it will end up somewhere that's not your mouth." He smirked, stroking her side.

"OK." She pulled away from him, her gaze landing on the ring, relishing the new feeling.

"By the way, where did you go earlier? Do you have anything planned right now?" He asked her, taking a hold of her shoulder bag.

"Ah, I was going to prepare dinner for mom and I. Do you want to join us?"

"Of course. I have some things I want to talk about with my mother-in-law, and since I'm going to be marrying her daughter, I should ask for her blessings first." He stated, taking her hand in his as he led her back to her home.

* * *

"Finally! My daughter stopped being an idiot and returned to her senses! And you have my blessings, of course, Seijūrō-kun! I would be delighted to have you as my son-in-law! What about Masaomi-san though?" (M/N) chattered excitedly as they had just finished a meal.

"Oh, him." Akashi answered rather blandly, reminding himself to have a talk with that nosy old man of his, "He is fine with it. He was even the one who encouraged me."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that! You two should have an engagement party! I can't stop myself, my daughter is going to be a bride now!"

"Mom, calm down please. I just accepted his proposal and the wedding isn't until a few years."

Akashi shook his head, "It is not a problem, (Y/N). I'm planning to throw one before I leave. About that matter with studying abroad too..."

"Yes, I've heard about it! Don't worry about me, you too! I'll always support your decision, whatever it is!" (M/N) grinned at him as he smiled back. Turning to his now fiancée, he spoke eagerly.

"(Y/N)...?"

The girl sighed, "I'll...I'll think about it."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

.

.

.

Akashi took off his suit, handing it to a maid, recognizing her as Hanako, the one whom he raised his voice at several days ago.

"I apologize for my rudeness a week ago, Hanako-san."

The maid just smiled at him, "N-No worries, Seijūrō-sama. I understand."

"I will see to it that you will get a raise."

Her eyes widened, "O-Oh, that's too much...!"

"I insist." He noticed another suit draped against her arm, "Heh, father is home?"

"Yes, the master just arrived and he's now at his office."

"Thanks for informing me." He excused himself, heading straight towards the designated room, not bothering to knock on the door.

"I see you are doing well, son."

The younger Akashi's lips thinned into a line, " _Father_. You know what you have done."

"Do I? Enlighten me." Masaomi claimed in a smug tone.

His son slammed his palm against the marble table.

"Your needless meddling has cost me my relationship to be at stake! Do not speak about _irrelevant_ matters to (Y/N)."

"Ah, the Sakuya's. I may have mentioned a few things to her. More importantly, have you proposed to her yet? I shall organize an engagement party for you during my next business association."

" _Please_ , refrain from doing something _unnecessary_ again." He told his father sternly.

"Relax. I was not even intent on marrying you off to that family."

His statement caused his son to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Some of their females, mostly likely including their daughter, have a long history of infertility and miscarriages. I would rather want you to wed a woman who is able to bear normally."

"..."

"I am still waiting for my grandchildren, Seijūrō."

With a glare, he sneered lightly at his own father.

"If you continue to be meddlesome, _you will not have your grandchildren._ " He then grunted before walking out of the office, leaving the older Akashi to question his ways.

* * *

 **Anyhow, just a few more chapters to go and this book will finally have its end! Thank you all for being with me and this story!**


	22. Chapter 21: Bars in Between

**Yeah. This may or may not contain feels.  
**

 **Time to settle a predicament that'll finally put an ease to it all.**

* * *

It took a lot of convincing and some hair pulling persuasion skills for the redhead but he eventually got his fiancée to come study abroad with him. She initially refused a few times, when she thought that she couldn't find it in her heart to leave her mother alone or abandon her chores that was part of her daily routine. Akashi told her that he'd send some of the maids from his household to take care of things whenever her mother can't come home.

Then she started thinking about how he would be able to manage himself alone in a foreign country without anyone to care for him. She couldn't bear the thought and decided. She will stick by him at all costs.

"Sei?" She called out to her fiance who was currently working something on his laptop in his room. They had finished packing all of their belongings and were leaving Japan in a week.

He stopped typing and turned to look at her, "Yes, dear?"

"I have somewhere to go to. I'll be back soon." She said, fixing herself.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you," He offered and was about to shut his laptop off when she shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Finish your work first. I'm just going to buy some things."

"Are you sure, (Y/N)? It's raining, don't forget to bring an umbrella and watch out for slippery roads. On second thought, I will come with you after all."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll have Chizuru-san accompany me, if that makes you feel better?"

"...That will calm my nerves. Alright, come back right away." He stood up to press an open mouthed kiss on her lips, pushing his tongue in roughly as she let hers dance with his for a while. She felt his arms snaking around her, playfully trailing circles on the small of her back, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Giving her one last peck, he pulled away, "Take care. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go finish your work so I can leave already." She patted his cheek before walking out the door.

"Please be careful with your steps, (Y/N)-sama. It's just further ahead." The middle aged maid guided her uphill towards a serene, grassy meadow full of plants. (Y/N) continued walking as she held onto both the flowers and umbrella in her arms.

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me here, Chizuru-san. It means a lot."

"It's my pleasure. I'm certain that the late mistress would be happy to have her future daughter-in-law visit her grave. Although you could have picked a better day when the condition of the weather isn't pouring to avoid any risks."

"It's fine, isn't it? The weather is rather perfect for me." She chuckled, stopping in front of a gravestone.

"I suppose. I'll leave you to it then, (Y/N)-sama." Chizuru headed off to a distance in order to give the girl some alone time.

 _赤司 詩織  
_

 _Akashi Shiori_

 _xxxx-xx-xxxx_

 _xxxx-xx-xxxx_

(Y/N) dusted away the wet leaves and carefully set the chrysanthemums on top of the smooth stone, her hands in a praying motion as she lowered her head.

" _Good afternoon, aunty...or should I call you mother now instead?_ " She joked lightly before continuing, " _I_ _apologize for visiting on short notice without your son, not to mention on such a gloomy weather. I just wanted to personally pay my respects and tell you a few words myself...I actually didn't bring Sei at the possibility of not letting me live this down or him blowing a gasket, though...I'll say it out loud to you. Thank you for raising a splendid man. I don't think a lifetime is enough for me to able to thank you fully for what you've done...but I swear to you, I'll become a better woman and return every single ounce of happiness that he has brought to me until my last breath. I'm sorry for the times that I made him suffer. Who would've thought that the person whom I've always thought to be so bossy and annoying would end up to be my everything? I honestly didn't expect to have come this far in life and it's all because of him. I'll take care of him and make sure he's in good health. I'll cook for him and pack him lunches everyday. Also, I'll never let him overwork himself to the point that white hair might start popping on his head so please, I ask you to entrust him to me. The same goes for your husband as well...I'll try not to disappoint him. I'll forever be indebted to your wonderful family. As of now, I'm not that pathetic girl anymore. I'm different. I'm a very happy and lucky woman._ " She dropped to her knees, grasping onto the handle of the umbrella tightly.

" _Shiori-san, thank you. Thank you so much for giving me a chance to meet someone like your son._ "

She wiped her tears and got back up, caressing the gravestone, "I'll come back here again soon...and by then perhaps as his wife..with an incoming new family member. Who knows. Until next time, mother-in-law."

She smiled above at the grey skies, "I still have another person I need to visit." She walked to where she came from, spotting someone.

"Chizuru-san...can I ask you one last favor?"

"Yes, (Y/N)-sama? What is it?"

"Can you take me to this place..."

"Ehh?!"

* * *

"I managed to place us on the approved visiting list and persuade the authorities just this one time and we didn't need the consent of a guardian since you are above 16 years old, but (Y/N)-sama, is this a good idea? Why in the world are you going to see someone...who's in prison?"

"I just need to do this...so I can finally be at peace. He's a former family member of mine...my ex-stepfather."

The maid sensed the sudden mood and decided not to pry any more than that, "I see...are you comfortable with visiting him at an open room or do you want to see him outside the cell?"

"About that...I was wondering if I can just talk to him between the bars. I don't really want to go near him or anything."

"Excuse me, are you (L/N) (Y/N)? The one who's visiting an inmate here?" One of the securities around the place approached them.

"Ah, y-yes. That would be me..."

"Heh, nervous, aren't you? First time visiting?" The guard asked.

"That's right, sir. Is it alright if you don't let him out? Just so you know, I'm not really an immediate family." She replied uneasily, holding onto the maid's arm.

"(Y/N)-sama..."

"Relax, kid. I know your mother. We used to be colleagues. I heard about that incident years ago. Sorry about that. Follow me," He stated as they passed through the eerie halls, feeling a bunch of unfamiliar stares on her.

"Here we go. He's in here." He gestured to a particular cell. (Y/N) shakily walked towards it.

"Hey, you inmate over there! Someone's here for you! No funny business or we'll have no choice but to have you transferred to another facility."

"Eh, what now? Is it my sister again? Or my ex-wife?" A deep voice spoke as the owner of it nears forward, revealing a man with dark hair in his late thirties.

"Why don't you take a guess, sick bastard."

The man's eyes dilated upon seeing the girl.

 _His little girl._

"H-Honeycake? Is that really you?!"

Her lips trembled as she remained her ground,

"Don't. Call. Me. _That_."

"I can't believe this...you've grown to be even more beautiful than I imagined." He leered at her, gripping the iron bars with force.

"Watch it." The guard warned him.

(Y/N) took a moment to observe the man in front of her. He noticeably lost an apparent amount of weight. Fortunately for her chagrin, he seemed to be maintaining his personal hygiene seeing as he had shaved his facial hair and had a haircut. She stared at his almost scrawny arms. The arms that were once toned and strong that carried her up like a princess. The arm that she was supposed to hold when she walks down the aisle.

"(Y/N)-sama? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She faced the man, "(Stepfather's Name)."

"You don't need to be like that, honeycake. Call me dad like the old times."

" _(Stepfather's Name)_ ," She repeated in a deadpan manner, "I came here to settle things and have my peace of mind."

"You should understand, I had to do that in order to protect you-"

"Protect me?! From what?! In what way were you trying to protect me?! Do you even realized how much trauma and misery you put me through?! You locked me up in a dark underground basement in my own house for nearly a month and chained me, for God's sake! You beat me up whenever I tried to tell you to let me go and you even touched me in a way that fathers shouldn't touch their daughters! What the hell was wrong with you?! And then you end up in jail and made me lose all my friends in middle school, do you know how hard that was for me take in?!" The (h/c) haired girl shouted, wiggling the bars in an attempt to show her rage while glaring at the person inside the jail cell.

"I had to show to you who you belonged to! You're mine, baby girl and you know it! You came here to be with me!" He yelled back grabbing her wrist.

"NO, I'M NOT! LET GO OF ME!" She yanked her arm from him as the guard broke off the physical contact.

"Alright, missy..I think that's enough. You shouldn't stir a ruckus or the higher-ups will force you to leave. Let's calm down first, alright?"

"I'm sorry for shouting, sir...and by the way," She exhaled and looked at her ex-stepfather for the last time, "I'll never forgive you for what you did and I'll never forget it either. I won't let it stop me from getting my happiness though. You're the only father figure I had ever since I was a child who at least provided for my needs and wants so I figured you deserved to know..."

"What are you talking about...?"

"This will probably be the last time I'll ever have to see you again. I'm off to study abroad..." She raised her left hand for him to see the ring that was wrapped around her finger,

" _..with my fiance._ "

"Fian-?! That's a lie!"

"I'm not lying. It's true."

He started banging his hands against the bars, "No, no, no! I don't believe you!"

"She's telling the truth. The young master proposed to (Y/N)-sama a month ago!" The maid decided to speak up.

"Young master? You seduced a rich guy?"

(Y/N) closed her eyes, taking a step backward,

"Seduced is a rather strong word...I prefer _charmed_. Not that it's any of your concern now. _Goodbye, (Stepfather's Name)._ "

His teeth gritted in panic and alarm.

"No, don't leave! Please, I'll do anything, honeycake! Don't leave me again! I love you!"

"Chizuru-san...let's go."

"Very well, (Y/N)-sama. I should tell you though.."

"Tell me what?"

"(Y/N), come back here!" The man yelled loudly, the guard repressing him back.

"Thank you, sir." She bowed at the security guard.

"No problem...and missy?"

"Hm?"

"Congratulations on your engagement."

(Y/N) gave him a small smile as the maid grabbed her arm and dragged her towards another area, away from the secluded place.

"(Y/N)-sama?! Please calm your breathing!" Chizuru rubbed the girl's back as the latter began hyperventilating a little.

"...Chi..zu..ru..san I..did it. I..told that..guy...all the things..I wanted..to say to..him.." She panted, her whole body quivering.

"Y-Yes, that's right! You were very brave, hon! You did great!" The maid tried to sympathize with her, leading her form out of the double doors.

"He's not..part of my...life anymore. I'm free..from him."

"Yes, you are. That man won't be coming anywhere near you in the future."

"H-Heh..."

They both finally exited the shady location, a sleek black car waiting for them outside when a man opened the car door before stepping out from it.

(Y/N) slightly widened her eyes, throwing a look at Chizuru who seemed apolgetic.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)-sama. I couldn't help but inform Seijūrō-sama of our little trip. I was worried for you."

Akashi stomped over to them, his expression anything but amused nor happy.

" _(Y/N), you fool._ " He hissed, grabbing her face gently,

" _Are you out of your mind?_ "

"Sei, I did it. I finally told him..."

His gaze immediately softened upon seeing how distraught she was.

"Do not ever do this kind of thing again. Look how pale your face is," He rubbed his nose against her cheek and caressed it, his glare returned once he caught sight of the forming bruise on one of her wrists.

He took off his blazer, placing it around her shoulders as he handed the folded umbrella he brought to the maid.

"Bring her into the car and wait for me. I will need to pay a visit to someone as well." He instructed before heading to the entrance of the place, fists clenched.

"Understood, Seijūrō-sama."

* * *

"Sei, what did you do? Tell me please." She tugged on his sleeves.

"You don't need to concern yourself with these kinds of matters, (Y/N). It's not good for you. What if he tried to hurt you again? I would never forgive myself if that ever happened." Akashi sighed, bringing her head on his chest.

"But...I just had to do it. I had to see him one last time...and get it done." She leaned more to his warmth.

"I get you. I just wished you told me. I would've made special arrangements."

"If you won't tell me what you did then let's just drop this. It's the sole purpose why I decided to do this after all." (Y/N) replied with a sullen face, looking outside the window.

Not liking her dejected aura he spoke, "Please don't show me that expression, love. If you really must know, I just talked to the authorities. They're sending him to a mental institution. You will never have to see him again." His hand went to the back of her head, making her face him.

"I only want what is best for you..." He whispered, closing the gap between them. He licked her lips, a silent plead for access as she granted it, letting his tongue travel inside her sweet cavern.

"Oh my..." Chizuru stifled a giggle in her seat next to the chauffeur who awkwardly continued to drive, trying not to look at the front mirror.

"No, wait..." (Y/N) protested as she felt him lift her up and sat her on his lap.

Akashi hummed, "No need to be embarrassed. I do not mind this at all."

"But I do..and I'm sure they do too as well. Chizuru-san...?" She looked over to the woman for help.

"You two are very close as usual. Heheh."

"Indeed. We are, aren't we?" The redhead confirmed, "Aside from it all, we should be focusing on our departure next week. I can not wait to live under the same roof as you." He grinned at his fiancée who smiled back, her eyes twinkling in ardent galvanization.

"Me too. Thank for you for this."

"Do not mention it. I would do _anything_ to keep the one I love close to me." He basically squished her to him, his thigh twitching oddly.

"Oh, and Sei?"

"Yes?"

Her lips kissed his earlobe, "I can feel your thing growing."

"..."

* * *

 **Don't kill me pls.**


	23. Chapter 22: Contentment

**Here you go, guys~ ❤**

* * *

"Hey (Y/N)! What do you want to drink?" One of the people she was currently hanging out with asked.

"I'll have what you guys have." Came her answer as she sneaked a glance at her phone.

No messages.

She sighed. It had been around a year and a half ever since she came to this country and gotten used to both culture and language. Most of the inhabitants were very friendly towards foreigners, thus, she got along with her classmates well. For a week, she had been busy with reports, essays, projects, and papers resulting to a little stress but finally finished all of them on time. Akashi began expressing his concerns, forcing her to go out for the weekend with her friends.

Don't take her the wrong way, she was grateful to her fiance but this has went on for quite a while now. Him persisting her to leave their shared apartment, making her stay over at a female friend's place. It was boggling her mind. Was this just his way of vaguely saying that he doesn't want to be with her for the moment? Was he doing things behind her back?

She knew that it was unlikely. It's that time of the month again, so maybe it was also just the hormones kicking in.

"Why you?" A feminine voice cut off her thoughts. She found herself staring at a ginger haired girl named Priscilla, sharp piercing hazel eyes mirroring her small form.

"...What?" (Y/N) frowned. And there was this girl. Oh, how she regretted letting her meet Akashi. She had been extremely subtle about it, but it was obvious to (Y/N) that Priscilla had taken a fancy to her redhead, brushing off the white gold band that was clad around her ring finger.

"I think Akashi can do better. You're smart and cute..but you're too dry. You don't suit him."

 _What. What did she just say?_

(Y/N) smiled sarcastically, purposely resting her palm underneath her cheek to show the proof that bound her and her lover towards a promising future.

"You can say all you want, and you can try. But he chose me."

"Don't be so sure. You're not even married yet. Things can change." Priscilla replied calculatingly. (Y/N) always saw her as a shy and reserved girl. She was supportive and nice to all of her friends, yet when it came to romance, the little halo on top of her head is dropped and replaced by a tiny pair of devilish horns. In other words, she was a saint around other people, especially Akashi, but when it was just (Y/N) and herself, she transforms into one of Satan's offsprings.

"We'll see about that." (Y/N) huffed. Why couldn't she just stay where she was?

"Here you go, girls! So what were you talking about?" Kelly, a blonde classmate of hers, sat next to her as he placed the tray full of snacks and drinks on the table.

"Oh, nothing! We were talking about this cute dress at the mall. We should definitely check it out after this." Priscilla smiled innocently, entwining her fingers together in a pleading action.

"Really? Then we should."

(Y/N) bit her lip, "Umm, no. I think I'm going home after..."

Kelly widened her eyes, "No! Please, (Y/N)! Hang out with us for a while! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She exclaimed loudly, linking her arm with (Y/N)'s.

The said girl tried not to sigh, 'Today was supposed to be my birthday...I wanted to spend it with Sei.'

"OK..."

* * *

Akashi smiled as his hands worked around the red ribbon.

"My, aren't you beautiful?" A pair of crystal azure eyes sparkled in excitement. He chuckled and tapped her nose.

Taking out something from a box, he held up something, "I'll give you this...I'm sorry, but you have to wait. I can't let you meet (Y/N) yet."

"Now, now. You must be patient. Don't worry. She will understand." His arms wrapped around her form, brushing against her soft hair.

"I wonder why I just saw you recently. You're pleasant to have around."

She gasped and lowered her head slightly.

"Are you hungry?"

She grinned, walking over to the kitchen.

"I see." He stood up, following her.

"What do you want to eat? Come, Shirayuki."

* * *

"You would look so amazing in this, (Y/N)!" Kelly lifted up a maroon one piece dress.

"I agree! Try it on!"

"Ah, I think you'd suit it more. I didn't come here to shop.." The said girl responded with a halfhearted smile.

"I'll try it.." Priscilla offered. Kelly scoffed at her, turning to (Y/N).

"Come on, girl. I know you think I'm being pushy but just this once! Do yourself a favor and enjoy being a woman sometimes!"

"Then, I suppose..I'll buy it for myself.." She carefully accepted the clothing, examining the structure, '...as a gift.' She added sulkily.

Heading to the dressing room, the girls except for Priscilla bursted out in giggles.

"Yes, she's going to buy it!"

"I call dibs on her hair!"

"I'll take care of the makeup!"

"..What's going on?" The ginger haired girl asked, confusion painted all over her face.

"It's (Y/N)'s birthday, silly!"

"Oh." She gaped in realization.

Kelly nodded, "And it's up to us to prepare the surprise!"

"Does it look OK?" They heard the girl in subject speak, shifting their gazes to look at her in awe

"You look dazzling!"

"Perfect!"

"You should totally get that." The blonde suggested.

"Alright...I suppose I can buy this." (Y/N) mumbled, narrowing and cringing a little at the price.

'I'm sorry, wallet. Just for today.'

She eyed herself at the huge mirror, deciding that it looks fairly good on her. Can't hurt to feel pretty on her birthday, right?

After paying for it, they all strolled through different stores and bought little things. (Y/N) tried to enjoy their outing, but she still felt dull. Akashi never failed to greet her. What was he doing right now? She was sure that he had all his work figured out and completed, like the scrupulous and diligent guy he was. Finally, her shopaholic friends' antics came to a stop.

"(Y/N), here~" Kelly grinned, suddenly shoving a paper bag into the said girl's arms.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"What do you think? It's your present from all of us! Happy Birthday, girl!"

"Happy Birthday, (Y/N)! Thanks for hanging out with us today!"

"Happy Birthday..."

(Y/N) smiled, "No, thank you very much for remembering again.." Opening the bag, she furrowed her brows at the bought items.

'Makeup...? I barely use these things...too much of a hassle to put on.'

"Now, let's go to my house! We're going to give you a makeover!"

"Oh, haha..it's OK..no thanks?" She replied nervously, looking anywhere but them.

"I got her!"

'No, please...' She mewled inwardly.

* * *

Strutting back to where she lives, (Y/N) pursed her lips as she hugged the plastic bag close to her chest, puffing her cheeks.

'Since Seijūrō won't be home, I'll just eat this bucket of ice cream, watch a movie, sit and feel pretty.' She stated in her head, fishing out her keys and unlocking the door before she turned on the lights.

Just then, a heavenly smell reached her nostrils. Was someone cooking? What the? Was he actually home? How come he didn't text her? She stumbled towards the dinning room and gaped in awe when she saw all the decorations and the huge words 'Happy Birthday, (Y/N)' plastered on to the concrete wall. Freshly cooked dishes, as well as plates and cutlery were all over the clothed table, some scented candles and a vase full of flowers.

"You look breathtaking as always, love."

She locked eyes with the man behind her. He was only clad in a black dress shirt, with the first few buttons open and the sleeves pulled up, some slacks, and his leather shoes. His hair was a little messy, indicating that he hadn't quite groomed himself. Nevertheless, he was still sexy in her eyes.

"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled, his arms snaking around her waist, "No, (Y/N). What makes you say that?"

"You're cooking, Sei." She giggled, setting down her things and taking out her phone, "Don't move. I want to get this."

"Hmm?"

 _Click!_

"Oh my, stop being so hot, Seijūrō." She said playfully as she saved the photo.

"I'm hot, huh?" He smiled teasingly, "I got you something, (Y/N)." He led her to the living room and found a huge rectangular box.

No kidding, it was as big as her.

"I told you, I don't want you getting me presents for my birthday. Didn't we agree that we'll just go out to have dinner?" She crossed her arms.

"I know. It's just that you've been on the edge lately and I wanted to do something for you. You're always the one doing all the chores and cooking." He tucked a strand of her behind her ear, "How do you like it? Go ahead, open it. You will love her." He beckoned over to the box as both her brows cocked in wonder.

"Her...?" She quickly got on her knees, taking off the lid.

" _Arff!_ "

She twisted her neck to give him a very surprised glance, before her sight went back to dwelling on the creature resting inside the box.

 _A beautiful Siberian Husky._

She was slightly bigger than Kuroko's dog with big silvery blue eyes, and her fur glowed pure white with a tinge of ebony on her facial area, a familiar crimson ribbon was tied around the base of her tail, and a (f/c) collar around her neck as a small silver plate with the name _Shirayuki_ dangled from it along with a bell.

"Seijūrō...she's.."

Akashi stepped forward, patting the dog's head, "You've always wanted to have a pet, yes? It can get a little boring here, so I figured it would be a good idea to have an addition to our family."

(Y/N) nodded with a wide smile, taking the Husky in her arms. Shirayuki barked, licking her owner's cheeks, her tail wagging avidly.

"Shirayuki, huh? That's a pretty nice name."

"The name snow white suits her. She has been eager to meet you for a while. I thought about all the possibilities of acquiring a pet and it has many convenient purposes, seeing as she will also guard the house when we are not here. I already made sure she is cleaned, well-tamed, knows when and where to attend nature's call, thus, immunized, so she is of no harm to anyone." He explained thoroughly, actually enjoying the thought. She nuzzled her nose on the soft fur before putting the dog down and getting up to engulf the redhead into a tight hug, him reciprocating the action in a heartbeat.

"I love you so much, Seijūrō. I really appreciate all of this," (Y/N) whispered, trailing kisses from his chin down to his neck.

"..I love you more." He closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure and content at the feeling.

"Come on, let's eat." She grabbed his arm, dragging to towards a seat, "What about Shirayuki? Has she eaten yet?"

"Yes. I fed her a while ago." He answered. She sat down next to him.

"That's good to know. I'll feed you too." She stated mischievously, "Thank you for the food." Grabbing a fork and a knife, she sliced the steak and stabbed it.

"Here." She held it in front of his mouth as Akashi complied, taking it in and chewing. She hummed before eating a piece.

"Arff, arff!" The Husky ran around, biting on a rubber toy.

"She's so adorable." (Y/N) commented with admiration.

Akashi nodded in agreement, "Indeed. She's a cheerful one."

"Where did you get her, Sei?"

"One of my acquaintances' family owns a pet shop which had a few arctic canine breeds left. He was able to reserve one and I happened to take a liking to that little one. I also remembered you wanting a dog, therefore, I took liberty of adopting her two days ago."

"I see. I'm glad you did." She smiled, twirling the fork in her hand. All those days of envying other people walking their dogs were finally over.

"I'm sorry I haven't been with you these past few days. I wanted this to go perfectly. Even though it's your birthday, I want you _all_ to myself tonight." His trademark smirk bloomed, red tinting her cheeks when a slightly calloused hand trailed down her thigh.

" _That dress is indeed enthralling on you, but I prefer it on our bedroom floor._ "


	24. Chapter 23: Red & White

**Here it is, and I apologize again for the long wait. It was kind of hard to write knowing that there are only a few chapters left. :c**

* * *

"(Y/N) is taking her time, no?" Akashi tapped his foot almost impatiently, Midorima scoffing as he brought up his wrist to check the time.

"What are you talking about, nanodayo? There's still eight minutes until she arrives."

The redheaded groom whose hair was pulled back with some wax smiled, "Ah, my bad. It seems that I can not hold in my excitement. She is finally going to be my wife, Shintarō. Not anyone else's, but _my_ wife. Akashi (Y/N) can not sound any more perfect."

"You don't have to keep repeating it, Akashi." Midorima twitched in annoyance. Once again, Akashi had planned ahead of him, being the one in their former group and circle of friends to actually get married. The green haired doctor had just proposed to his girlfriend a few months ago, and now this long time frustrating friend of his is about to end his bachelor life before him, him no surprisingly being the best man.

"I want this wedding to go through smoothly, hopefully without any problems." Akashi stated, tugging on the sleeve of his white suit. The motif and the theme of the carefully planned event was red and white, (Y/N) settling for a simple garden wedding. Instead of a black suit, he preferred a white one-to match with his bride. The color itself depicted purity and replete happiness; hence, why he was clearly insistent on donning it. Their feelings for each other was far too deep and perhaps a bit incomprehensible to just facilely fathom, but one thing both of them and the others were so sure of was that neither of them can't live without the other.

The music began as he fixed his composure, eargerly keeping his eyes on where the love of his life would be walking through. He had been dreaming and counting the days for this moment to occur. In just a few hours, she will no longer be (L/N) (Y/N). She will finally be his. In both body and name.

'Just a few more hours,' He repeated in his mind, a grin spreading as the other veiled party to be wed stepped inside the venue, catching the attention of everyone.

* * *

This was it.

Oh, what would she do without her sass of a bestfriend. Hime was one of the people she was truly blessed with, having a strong sense of attachment. It was all thanks to her for letting all this happen. (Y/N) grabbed her long sleeved, silvery white, puffy dress that had a red ribbon sash around the waist as she entered the area, Shirayuki following behind her had on a tiny custom made white dress strikingly similar to hers along with Hime who wore a strapless long, red gown and of course, the mother of the bride herself.

After graduating at the top of her class and obtaining the master's degree she worked so hard for years, she finally felt that she had achieved something in life. Akashi needn't break a sweat as he held the valedictorian position in his department. Inevitably, he will be handling his father's company in his hands, the older man having no worries leaving it all his son whose capabilities he trusted the most.

The couple wasted no time in flying back to Japan a few days after their farewell party. Akashi was more than eager to resume planning their wedding day. He was overjoyed they had managed to make it this far. Sure, they had countless of arguments due to his motherly, protective nature and controlling demeanor or her lingering tendencies to tease pure and unsullied guys, but they were still unbelievably close to each other as the fine understanding man he was, he always knew when to throw away his pride and ego.

"Oh, (Y/N) honey, I perfectly remember you in a diaper like it was just yesterday and now you're wearing a wedding dress!" Her mother pulled her into a tight hug before letting go to face her, "Don't ever let anyone trample on your happiness. No matter what comes your way, be strong and never let go, you hear me?" (M/N) sobbed tearfully, caressing her daughter's veiled face.

"Yes, mom. I won't." (Y/N) answered warmly. Hime grabbed her bestfriend's hands, squeezing them.

"Are you sure you want to marry that guy? You can still run away, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure and no, I'm not going to run away."

She swallowed an invisible lump in her throat, masking her nervousness as the invited people started to take notice of her, the bride's, arrival. Her legs struggled to walk down towards the aisle, trying not to stagger or wobble, anything that would cause an unsightly scene and make a fool of herself on her own wedding day.

Her right foot stumbled, the heel underneath almost slipping across the pavement, but she managed to prevent herself from completely tumbling down.

'Crap, did anyone see that? Who am I kidding, of course they did.' She thought in embarrassment.

"I could not be any more pleased to have you as my daughter." A voice spoke, snapping her out of her internal ramblings. Masaomi offered an arm just as she arrived at the beginning of the aisle.

She fidgeted before shyly accepting his arm, "Masaomi-sama...I should be the one to say that. Thank you so much for this.."

"I don't need your thanks. I have been wishing for this day to come. And what did I say about you calling me that?" The older man said in a slightly reproaching manner.

"I apologize...father." She gave him a closed eye smile.

As they were about to walk down, he suddenly spoke again.

"One more thing,"

"Yes, father?"

He mumbled lowly enough for her to hear, "Do tell my son not to use contraception on your honeymoon."

Her face heatened up along the way towards her beloved. There he was, in his white suit looking princely and dashing as ever, his mouth agape. Masaomi let go of her and handed her to his son,

"Sei." She called out to him gently. He blinked, coughing a little to hide his stunned self.

"My love...you just proved to everyone here that goddesses really do exist." He stroked her elbows as she blushed even more.

"What about you then? You look like you just came out of a fairy tale book." She replied elvishly.

"I'll leave her to you then, son." His father went aside with some of the others.

They both nodded to him. When (Y/N) faced back to her future husband, something kindled inside her belly as soon as she saw that his carnelian irises turned glassy, a small drop of tear escaped from his right one.

Wiping it, she asked, "Why are you crying, Seijūrō?"

"Because we're officially going to become a family."

"That makes you cry?" She asked with a confused voice.

"Yes, how could I not? After this, I'll finally have the pleasure of being able to call you my wife." He admitted, keeping her hand still on his cheek.

"I feel the same way, darling." She responded with a cheeky smile, though genuine ecstasy was clearly seeping from her.

He neared his face to hers, hovering over her lips, "(Y/N)..."

The priest, who had arrived minutes ago, coughed. "Shall we start the ceremony?"

* * *

"I, Akashi Seijūrō, take you, (L/N) (Y/N), to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day onwards. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your dreams and goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to treasure you for as long as we both shall live." He gripped her hands in his tighter, not breaking off the passionate and heated gaze they locked. Smiling, she squeezed back,

"Akashi Seijūrō, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all of your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I will be there to shoulder everything with you until my last breath. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my whole life."

"May I please request to bring in the rings?" The ring bearer marched forward, handing the aforementioned pairs of item as the couple exchanged rings with a contented smile on their face.

"I now proudly pronounce you as man and wife. You shall now kiss the...Err, yes, like that.." The priest chuckled at the newlyweds who wasted no time in smooching right at the moment, their fingers intertwined, occupying the spaces in between their own ones.

"I'm going to throw this now!" At the platform, (Y/N) held up the bouquet up high in front of the witnesses.

"Mine! That bouquet is mine!" One of the many women gathering in the crowd, shouted loudly.

"Nu-uh, it's mine! Get out of the way!"

"Don't push me!"

Aomine yawned as he was standing tall in the midst of it all in his black suit and red tie, along with Kuroko, Kise, and Murasakibara who all wore the same outfit.

"Ughh, this is getting boring. When is it going to end?" The navy haired policeman grumbled gruffly, stretching his arms out then holding them in front when all of the sudden, something landed on top.

"Oh, congratulations, Aomine-kun."

"Aominecchi, good catch!"

"Mine-chin...are you also going to wear a dress?"

He grunted, furrowing his brows and realizing that they were flowers. _Wait a minute, what?_ He snapped his head, hearing several footsteps, the sound of heels clacking against the hard, concrete ground as he shrunk in his spot.

A massive horde of women-no doubt bachelorettes- were racing towards his way, including his childhood friend.

"O-Oi, Satsuki! What the hell do you think you're-"

"Shut up, Dai-chan! Give that to me! I need it!"

"Hah?! They're just weeds. Why would you women need these?" He snorted, but immediately regretted it as the stampede grew worse. "Oh, shit. Tetsu, help!"

Not turning to his troubled friend, Kuroko spoke, "...Kise-kun, do you think I should propose to Satsuki-san soon?"

"Eh?! You're going to propose to Momocchi?! Good luck, Kurokocchi! I'm sure she'll say yes, ssu!" Kise beamed, shaking the blue haired boy relentlessly.

"Oi, you guys!"

"Run, Aominecchi! Rest in pieces!" Kise yelled, his hands curling over his mouth.

Aomine clicked his tongue, sprinting away from them,

"Damn you, Kise!"

"You really shouldn't have said that, Mine-chin.."

"Screw you all!"

"What was that, Dai-chan?!"

"Tch, sorry!"

Akashi sighed, his arm tightening around his new wife.

"They never change."

(Y/N) laughed, leaning on his chest, "Aren't you glad?" He closed his eyes for a seconds before smiling.

"I suppose you are right." Kissing her cheek, he murmured quietly, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Akashi?"

"Amazing. How does it feel to be my husband?" She asked coyly, pinching his cheek.

"Out of this world." He breathed out in awe, "Everything of yours belongs to me now. These lips of yours," He trailed a finger around her rosy lips, " _...are only mine to kiss._ "

"Stupid husband. I was already yours long before we were even married."

"Oh? It's best if you don't tempt me, lovely wife of mine. You have no idea how inviting you are right now."

"Akashicchi, (Y/N)cchi! Let's all take a picture to commemorate this first memory of you guys as newlyweds! Come on!" Kise pulled out a camera, motioning for everyone to gather around. The redhead smirked smugly, suddenly lifting up his wife bridal style, propping his hand under her petticoated apparel.

"Sei!"

"3,2,1..Smile, everyone!"

 _Click!_

"No, wait. Do it again, I wasn't ready!"

* * *

"(Y/N)! Want to come with me to get some more of this delicious cake you and Mukkun made?" Momoi asked as she stood up from their table, holding her plate. The (h/c) haired girl nodded, also picking up hers to follow the pinkette.

"Hime, can you tell Sei I'll be back in a minute?"

Hime rested her palm under her chin, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey guys, (Y/N)cchi has sure changed a lot, didn't she? She looks so happy than ever." Kise remarked inordinately, staring at the said girl.

"She deserves to be, you don't need to question it." Hime replied in a deadpan tone.

"Where has my wife gone to?" Akashi inquired as soon as he returned to his seat.

His words elicited an eyeroll from the blonde girl, "I lost count on how many times you've referred to her as that tonight. Seriously, we know she's your wife now. You're nailing the coffins of these young and wimpy bachelors at this table who probably even have a hard time getting laid."

The men who heard her all looked away, muttering curses and hiding their shame.

"Just wait, nanodayo."

"Soon."

"Whatever."

"Meh."

"Ehh?!"

Akashi sipped his champagne before setting it back down, "It is true so there is no harm in doing so, right? I am going to assume she is out to have her desserts as per usual."

"You got it and anyways, here." Hime huffed, shoving a rather thinly and simply wrapped quadrilateral gift to him under the table, leaving him dumbstruck. This unruly woman rarely gives him anything, and whenever she does, it always ends up to his liking seeing that she has a congenial taste when it comes to presents.

"Thank you, Hime-san. I highly appreciate it." He smiled at her as he accepted it. Although he could practically afford anything in this world, the littlest things never failed to appease his simple self.

She clicked her tongue halfheartedly, flipping her golden locks, "Tch, you better do because that'll be the last thing you'll ever receive from me. Take good care of it since I went through all the trouble."

"Of course. That goes without saying."

"We're back~" Momoi sang cheerfully, giggling and placing her plate of food on the table. (Y/N) lagged behind her, (e/c) eyes glistening when she caught sight of her dear husband.

"Sei, do you want some cake?" She hummed as she took her seat next to him.

"Don't mind if I do, my love." He stared lovingly at her beaming expression, unable to put what he was currently feeling into words. He got more than what he had wanted... _happy, overjoyed, ecstatic, blissful_ , those adjectives were all an understatement.

"Say 'ah'."

He chuckled inside his head at her cuteness.

 _'My wife...This is my wife...Akashi (Y/N).'_


	25. Chapter 24: Wonderful (Lemon)

**This is to make up for my absence before. Hope you enjoy the sexy time. ?  
**

 **I swear to God, I'm as innocent as a baby.**

 **Warning: Smut alert. Idek why I'm even writing a warning since we all know you young ones are going to read this anyways.**

* * *

"Seijūrō. What is _this?_ "

He skimmed over at her appearance, a pleased smile breaking out on his face.

"The lingerie I got for you."

(Y/N) furrowed her brows, cringing as she held onto the see-through nightgown she was wearing.

"You're absurd. If I wanted to wear something like this, I might as well be just naked." She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. Instead of trying to look intimidating, she ended up being even more seductive. His eyes couldn't help but focus on her breasts that were being pushed up by her forearms.

"... _That works too._ "

She gaped at him, realizing that he was just in his boxers, "Why are you so hypersexual?"

"Why would I not be? When I have such a sexy wife right here." Sitting up from the bed, he licked his lips, "Besides, it is not necessary for you to wear anything at all. I will be immediately taking them all off anyways."

Occupying the space on the edge, she sighed, "We just got married today. Can't you save it for the honeymoon? Both my body and feet are sore from those killer heels."

He laughed silently.

"Is that so? Come. Lie on the bed." He patted the silky sheets, gesturing for her. Liking the thought of laying down against the soft fabric, she complied without a second thought, moaning in relief as soon her body hit the mattress.

"Feels so good."

Akashi grabbed one of her essential oils on the dressing table nearby, "I will make you feel even better."

"Oh?"

Squirting some of it on his palm and placing it back after taking off her nightgown, he rubbed her mounds, kneading them gently as he then worked the other one.

"How's that?" He asked huskily.

"Ahh..yes. Not bad." Her breath hitched at the wonderful feeling of his hands. Next, he had her thighs, pressing against her supple skin, his fingers teasing the area around her pelvis. He brought her shaven legs to his lips, kissing it and massaging along until he reached her foot.

She widened her eyes when she felt something wet licking her sole as she tried to retract her foot back,

"What the, Sei! Just what are you thinking? That's dirty!"

Her only response was a small grunt, her foot still within his grip, "You are anything _but_ dirty. If I had to be completely honest, everything of you tastes absolutely delicious."

She flushed.

"B-But really? My feet? Please lick anywhere but the parts I use to walk on the ground. That's just gross. Don't you kiss me."

He let out a breathy laugh, continuing not to pay any heed to her embarrassed pleas as he kept licking her foot. She gripped the pillow, feeling her nether regions burn with dire need. Seeing him working that godly tongue on her foot was indeed arousing.

"I see your panties are soaked now." He grinned in triumph, tugging on the waistband.

"It's your fault. Fine, I give up. Have it your way." She huffed, letting him pull her underwear down as he threw it across the floor before rubbing on her clit.

"My, my. Your juices are spilling, I just want nothing more than to suck your pretty little flower dry."

"Enough with the dirty talk. You don't have to be so gentle, Sei. It's not like this is our first time." She groaned when one of his fingers buried itself inside her.

"No can do, love. This _is_ our first time. _As a married couple._ " He breathed into her ear, inserting another finger as he began pumping in a slow and languid motion.

"Ohhh, yes. F-Faster!"

"Like this?" His movements picked up a little quicker, rolling the bud that made her see the stars, then ramming his digits in her hot core.

"S-Sei! My God! Ooooh! Yes!"

The high she was on instantly dissipated when he pulled his fingers out of her, licking them.

"W-Why did..?"

He kicked off his boxers, getting on top of her as her face was met by his testicles, his impressive manhood standing up in full attention.

" _Shall we try something new, (Y/N)?_ "

"..Your balls are on my face." She deadpanned.

"Yes, I am aware. You read me, don't you?" He stated before, he dug his tongue inside her womanhood. She squealed at the abrupt sensation before taking a few seconds to grasp his manly treasure.

"(Y/N)...don't just hold it...put it in your in your mouth." He moaned, reverberating against her wet folds. She bit her lips, holding his cock tightly as she stroke the thick, long and veiny shaft. Aligning it in front her, she shoved his length into her mouth. He muffled his own moans by spreading her womanly area further apart, lapping against her labia like a hungry beast.

"Nghhh...!" She almost choked when he subconsciously bucked his hips, his member pushing in deeper down her throat.

"Oh, yes..like that, my (Y/N)...your mouth feels so heavenly. Suck me harder." He coaxed, rolling his lower region in a circular manner, biting on her bud tenderly as he ran his pink muscle on the already swollen flesh.

"Mhmm.." She complied to his demand, squeezing and rubbing his testicles as she continued to take him wholly. Something accumulated in her being, her climax nearing, letting go of his member that was in her mouth.

"I c-can't take it anymore, Sei...!" (Y/N) panted, her release arriving.

"That's right... _Come for me. Give me more of you."_

"Ahhhh!"

"Delicious." She heard him say after a few slurping sounds.

"Ugh...now I need to take another shower." She muttered when he finally got off of her, still not done licking the sides of his lips.

"Who said we were finished?" He grabbed her wrist just as she tried to stand up.

"Me...Are you for real, Sei? Aren't you tired?"

"No, not yet. I plan on fully enjoying you tonight." He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up from the bed and entering the bathroom. She begrudgingly wrapped her arms around his neck, messing up his hair.

"What a naughty husband."

"Naughty indeed, but only for _you._ " He laid her in the huge tub as he stepped in next, turning on the golden tap.

(Y/N) rested her head on the edge, eyeing the naked man in front. He slowly crawled forward to her, planting his lips upon her collar area, littering love bites all over the skin as she hissed at the slightly sharp pain. Once again, his fingers found themselves down below her, thrusting in three of them, making her writhe underneath him.

"Still want it? Or would you very much prefer this?" He rubbed his hard erection all over her thigh.

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

"If you're going to do it, then do it now." She seethed in pleasure, "Give it to me already."

"Ah, you're making me so hard, it actually kind of hurts." He pulled his fingers out and slithered his arms behind for her back to rest on as he stroked her drenched opening with his cock before entering her.

"So warm and wet, (Y/N).." He groaned, tightening his hold on her, his chest pressing on to her soft ones.

She gave him a whimper in reply, straining her neck to look up with her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to go faster? Harder, or deeper? Tell me, (Y/N). I want to hear you scream." He spoke breathlessly, keeping his thrusts slow and precise.

"A-All..do me hard, Sei." Her hands gripped his soaked, broad shoulders.

"Certainly, dear."

He pushed her legs beside her face, holding her calves as he pounded her deeply, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin echoing throughout the bathroom walls.

"Oh god! Yes, like that!"

" _Louder, my love._ "

"OHH DARLING, YOU FEEL SO GOOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

A grin cracked on Akashi's lips, not slowing down his ministrations as his lustful gaze remained on her flushed cheeks.

Not a moment too soon, he felt the familiar pressure building up in the pits of his stomach.

"(Y/N)...I'm going to...inside you..!" He growled in pleasure, biting on her neck. She wailed a little when he shot his load in her canal, her vaginal walls clamping around him tightly, milking every last drop of his semen left.

"Ahhh...!"

"Heh..." Executing a few more consecutive thrusts to ride their orgasms, he finally lifted himself off her torso, still on her lower part.

"Sei, please get off. You're heavy." She spoke after regaining her breathing.

"I still want to stay inside you for a bit longer. I will wash you myself, so do not worry. You do not have to move a muscle. I love you so much." He kissed her cheeks, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

She pursed her lips, "I'm even more sore now. I'll get you back for this, Sei. Next time, I'll be the one in charge."

He smiled eagerly, tucking away the messy (h/c) strands that framed her delicate face, "I can not wait. I am gladly yours, if you'll still have me."

She giggled, cupping his own cheeks, peppering a kiss on his cold lips.

"Remind me not to do it with you in the bathtub again. It's so uncomfortable. Also, you better change those sheets by yourself after this."

His expression faltered in bemusement.

"...Yes, of course, my dear."

When they were done washing, they both went to bed after the sheets were changed, with (Y/N) immediately falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

He heard the door creak, a fluffy tail peering over the adjacent space. He chuckled, whistling quietly, Shirayuki hopping into the room.

"Arrf!"

"Shh." He brought up a finger to his lips, "Your mistress is tired. You can sleep here tonight." Kissing his wife on the lips, he turned to the dog.

The Husky nudged her head, closing the door before she laid on the floor next to the woman whose arm was slightly dangling, Shirayuki licking it once then got into a sleeping position.

"Alright, Shirayuki. Goodnight. I'll be turning off the lights now."

.

.

.

Akashi scanned the documents in his hands, grabbing a pen and signed the bottom before flipping over to another sheet with a sigh.

'Just a few more and I'll be done.' He thought in aggravation.

A knock resounded, earning another sigh from him as he grunted,

"Come in," The door opened to reveal his male secretary, Kazuki. The first few ones were all females, but it did him no good as they always seemed to be swooned by his looks, getting distracted, and eventually start to express their advancements towards him since married men are apparently a million times much more attractive. It irked him to no end so he opted to hire someone serious worth to his standards.

"It's me, sir. I would just like to inform you of a call. It seems that your wife-"

" _What about my wife?_ " He cut Kazuki off malignantly, rising up from his spot.

The man stood his ground, continuing the news, "She collapsed at her workplace and is now currently in your family's hospital. The doctor asked if you were coming to check-"

"I leave the remaining papers to you." The redhead strided over to pick up his jacket and keys.

"But sir, you have another appointment afterwards."

"Then cancel it. I expect you to handle things smoothly, Kazuki."

The man nodded, fixing his glasses.

"I apologize for the questions. I will take care of them, sir."

" _Good._ " With that, he ran out quickly.

* * *

"Yes, my period didn't come, but it's quite normal for me. But fainting..this is the first time that it has happened. I'm also experiencing nausea, frequent urination and hunger, and my breasts seem to be very sensitive. " (Y/N) explained, placing a hand on her chest.

"It can be rather hard to tell sometimes, if that's the case. Though right now, more symptoms will start to show. I assume you know very well what I'm talking about, Mrs. Akashi?" The doctor held on to the clipboard, taking down some notes.

"Ah, yes...I suppose it's because of that. What's the result of the test that I just took?"

Smiling, the doctor replied, " _Congratulations, it's a positive._ "

 _Slam!_

"(Y/N)?!" Akashi rushed inside the room, inspecting the (h/c) haired woman from every side and head to toe.

"I've been informed of what happened. What's wrong?!" He nagged, "I told you not to overdo it since there's no need for you to work."

"Seijūrō, calm down-"

"Calm down?! You just fainted and you dare tell me to calm down? What if you caught an illness or worse? I do not know what I would do if something were to happen to you-" He badgered but was silenced as she grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss.

The doctor looked away, feeling a little awkward although happy for the couple. His crimson eyes blinked in shock as she suddenly uttered the words he had been dying to hear,

" _You're going to be a father, honey_." (Y/N) pushed him off gently.

"You're pregnant." He stated almost incredulously.

"Yes, Sei. We're going to have a baby."

It finally processed into his mind, slowly dropping to his knees. He snaked his arms around her stomach before letting out a huge relieved breath.

"...Thank goodness, you're not sick."

"I'm not, but I will still feel sick."

"...We're finally having a child of our own, (Y/N). Father must be dancing if he were to hear the news." He laughed, twirling her off the ground.

"Yes, yes. Now put me down so we can listen to what else the doctor has to say." She patted his head as he put her back down.

"So Mrs. Akashi here is about three weeks. I highly advise to watch over her for the rest of the first trimester since it's when the embryo is at risk of getting miscarried. Your stomach will start to show around eight weeks. Be careful not to exert yourself or do anything strenous that may harm the child. Take some nausea pills to cease vomiting."

Akashi thanked the doctor, "Understood. I will make sure that her pregnancy goes well."

"No problem. Also make sure that she schedules appointments regarding her physical examination so we will be able to monitor the changes." The doctor ripped a part of the paper, containing the prescribed items.

The two of them walked out of the room, the redhead keeping an arm around her form.

"It's OK. I'm not that fragile."

He caressed her hair, "You heard the doctor. We should be extra careful during your first trimester. You should cut off your work hours as well."

"I know, and I know what to do. My mother is an obstetrician, remember?"

"Yes, yet one can not help but be cautious. Anything can happen. Moreover, we should start planning the baby shower."

She looked at him oddly.

"But I'm not even that far along yet. The fetus hasn't developed that much. We have plenty of time to do it later."

"Nonsense. It is never too early. Come. We must tell the others of this wonderful news." He carefully pulled her along with him closely to the parking lot.

'I hope it's a girl.' He thought with a benign expression.


	26. Chapter 25: Unforeseen Blessing

**This is finally the last chapter. Thank you so so much for reading this until the end! I don't really know if the story was any good since I just wrote whatever comes into my mind, but even so all of your comments never fail to make me happy! ❤**

 **I'm also going to write an epilogue so yeah.**

* * *

(Y/N) shook her head and glared at her husband.

"I told you, I don't need anymore food."

"But you haven't eaten anything since the last two hours. Our child might be hungry again." Akashi rubbed her bulging belly, looking at her persuasively.

She hissed.

"I said no. Can't you see how much weight I gained for the past weeks? I'm so much fatter now."

He frowned, "You're not fat, love. _You're pregnant._ "

"Fat and pregnant!" She whined, slapping his toned arms, "You won't even let me go out for walks that long!"

He tried to calm her down, "Don't you remember what happened the last time I let you go by yourself? That idiotic drunkard almost flattened our baby like a pancake with his truck. I should have ended him. You are not to go out without myself or someone I can trust. Sorry, but this is the most safest way, (Y/N). On the other hand, you're almost due."

Around her 29th week of pregnancy, they were going to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound to find out the child's gender, but on the way there, they both got into a small argument. (Y/N) wanted a boy, while he wished for a girl. She had always thought that as the head of a huge, prominent and successful company, he would ask for an heir. Turns out he had other things in mind. In the end, they decided to just let their baby's gender a surprise.

Unbeknownst to her, her blonde bestfriend gave him videotapes and a few photos during both her and (Y/N)'s childhood as a wedding gift and ever since then, he craved for a mini version of his wife. He wanted to raise a daughter, be there for her, and give her happiness from a father that (Y/N) herself didn't receive much.

"No, you just want to make me fatter!" She suddenly bursted out crying. He inwardly let out a tired sigh. This has been going on for the past several months, her hormones flying everywhere and just as he had expected, her extreme sensitivity had been slightly a handful to deal with.

It is true that she had noticeably put on more weight, but that didn't matter to him at all. He loved the fact that the bump on her once flat stomach contained his and her blood, joined together in a new life.

"Alright, (Y/N). How about we go to the mall? We can buy some things that you want." He offered, squeezing her lumpy shoulder before embracing her.

"But you just got home earlier from work. You should go rest." She sniffled, hugging him back.

"I always make time for my wife. Resting can wait since you'll be joining me later on." He stood up from the couch, helping her up, "Don't forget to wear those comfortable slippers since your feet are swollen."

"I know."

"Wait here, I'll go bring some water and a few snacks just in case-"

"Seijūrō!"

* * *

Akashi smiled when he felt his wife cling to his arm, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked through the department area.

"Are you tired, (Y/N)? Shall we stop and rest?" He questioned, bringing a hand on her head, "Do you want me to carry you?"

She shook her head vigorously, "No, Sei. It's fine. I'm not a child, I'm a grown and pregnant woman for goodness' sake."

He liked the fact that she was still bent on being independent, even when she was carrying his child. She takes it upon herself to satisfy her own cravings most of the times, still does some of the chores, cooks, and reads books about pregnancy. But sometimes, he just wished she would let him spoil her more.

"Alright then. Do not hesitate to tell me if you are not feeling well." He kissed her hair affectionately.

"Thanks for your concern-Oof!" She winced when someone bumped into her rear.

"(Y/N)?! Are you OK?!" He glared down at the little boy who seemed like he'd just seen an abominable creature.

"You little fellow, I want you to apologize-"

"Waah! A fat monster! So huge!" The kid yelled, pointing at (Y/N)'s belly. The said woman blinked, not saying anything but it was obvious what was about to come next.

Akashi froze in panic for a second before his eye twitched in annoyance, "Listen child, I do not know how your parents raised you and frankly, I do not care but you must learn to respect adults. What you said just now was very rude. You do not call women monsters just because their stomach is big-"

"I hate you! Seijūrō, you idiot!" (Y/N) sobbed loudly, cutting him off and began waddling away from them both.

"(Y/N), wait. Don't stray off-" He was about to chase after her when,

"...But that lady's stomach was really big!" The boy stated defensively, innocence written all over his face.

Akashi grunted, "That is because there is a baby in there. She is not fat and neither is she a monster, do you understand?"

"Did she eat a baby then?" Asked the child with a horror-stricken face.

The redheaded businessman almost facepalmed himself but tried to remind himself that this was just a mere child.

"No, little boy. We are going to have a baby. Just like when your parents had you."

"Eh, so where did the baby come fro-"

"Oh, there you are!" A bright haired woman approached small boy.

"Mommy!"

"Where have you been? It's time to go home now!"

"Can we buy ice cream on the way home?" The mother opened her mouth to scold her son about his carelessness when she noticed the red haired man wordlessly standing beside them.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my son! Did he cause you trouble?" She bowed politely then lifted her head back up, blushing as she realized how handsome he was.

"Ah, I'm afraid so. He was disrespectful to my pregnant wife and spouted something rude to her." He answered monotonously, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm terribly sorry about his behavior! He's always been so crude and painfully brusque. He takes after my husband in so many ways." She bowed again, turning to her son, "Apologize to them right this instant!"

The boy flinched, copying his mother, "O-OK! I'm really sorry for calling your wife a fat monster, m-mister!" Akashi raised a brow, unamused.

"Now, to his wife!" His mother barked, but blinked when there was no sign of the wife in question.

"She ran away in tears. I need to find her now." He said as he looked around. Great, (Y/N) forgot to bring her phone again.

The woman thwacked her son's head.

"We'll help you find her, sir. It's the least we could do for upsetting her."

Akashi held up a hand, "No need, you have done enough. I accept the apology. I will be the one to search for her and explain things myself. I hope you discipline both your husband and son. Have a good day to you both." He left them there and proceeded to walk through the place, looking for a certain (h/c) head amongst the random people.

Suddenly, familiar golden locks entered his line of sight, the person's back to him as he approached them.

"Hime-san. What a coincidence to have bumped into you here." He spoke, startling the blonde woman in the process.

"Y-You! Why are you here?!" She stared intensely at him, a little flustered. "W-Where's (Y/N)?"

"She ran off. We are here for her pleasure. What about you?"

"I'm here to shop! Get lost! Don't disturb me." She huffed.

" _Hime-taaan!_ "

Hime's eyes widened, dragging her palms and slapping them all over her face. Akashi's eyes landed on a former basketball teammate and an upperclassman of his, running towards them.

"Damn it!" She cursed out loud. Getting a hold of the situation, he remarked.

"Out on a date, I see."

"No! T-That's none of your business!"

"Oh, Akashi! Long time no see! Nice seeing you here! How's (Y/N)-chan? Heard you're expecting a kid." Hayama grinned, slapping the said man's back.

"Likewise, Hayama. She is doing well and yes we are." He peeled the guy's hand off him, "I was not aware of your relationship with Hime-san." He threw a diverting look to them both as Hayama laughed.

"She didn't tell you guys, huh? We kept contact with each other after I graduated. Yeah, I'm her boyfriend now! I would to say fiancé, but she always rejects my proposal!" He exclaimed, crying comically at his last sentence. Hime scowled, punching his shoulder.

"Shut up, idiot! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oww, sorry, sorry! You're still cute when hit me like that!

Turning to Akashi, she placed her hands on her hips, "A-Anyways, you lost sight of (Y/N), right? We'll help you look for her."

"It is fine. I do not want to intrude you on your date."

"I said we're not on a date! We'll go look for her so just shut your mouth." Hime lifted up a fist.

"Don't worry about it, Akashi! We'll be happy to help you find your wife!" Hayama beamed with a thumbs up.

"I am grateful."

"Why don't we just go to the manager of this place, use the intercom, and have her paged?" Hime suggested.

Akashi shook his head, "If that was a good idea, then I would not hesitate to do so. But considering her current condition, I do not think she would appreciate being the center of attention nor do I think she would willingly just come."

"Ugh, well? There's only three of us and this is a big ass mall. She could be anywhere! And she's pregnant, what if she gets harmed?!" Hime glared at him, "What did you do to make her wander off? This is (Y/N) we're talking about, she doesn't just storm off without a reason."

"It is because the hormones. Some crude child called her indecent things." He explained briefly.

"Hey, guys!" Hayama called out, ushering to them.

"What now, Kotarō?" Hime sighed in annoyance.

"I heard some guys talking about seeing a pretty woman who's pregnant! They said she's in the clothing store for babies." He voiced out.

Hime blinked, "Good job."

"Heheh, can I get a kiss as a reward?"

"Don't push your luck, thunder beast."

"Thank you, Hayama." Akashi said, already on his tracks.

"Tch, wait for us!"

They rounded the floor, checking every baby clothing store they had passed, but they still didn't find (Y/N).

"We went in almost all of them. There's only one store left and it's around that corner." Hime pointed at a particular part of the area, "If she's not there, then that probably means she went somewhere else."

"I will have no choice but to have her paged then." Akashi pressed his lips into a thin line, little beads of sweat running down his temple.

Entering the store, they all sighed in relief when they finally saw the (h/c) haired woman, holding bunch of tiny clothes.

What irked him a little was that she seem to have caught the unnecessary stares of the husbands of the wives shopping inside the place.

"Oh, Seijūrō! You're here. Look at all these adorable clothes." She smiled at him. He walked over to her, making sure to send each and every one of the men a menacing glance, locking his arm around her baby bump from behind as he kissed her.

"Let's buy them all then."

"Bastard, I'm still here, you know! You're going to regret that!"

* * *

Akashi loaded all the bags in the trunk of his car before slamming it shut, going back to help his wife get in the seat.

"What do you want for dinner, Sei?" (Y/N) asked as she rubbed her belly, "This little one here wants some corn and mushroom soup."

"That will be nice. Are you comfortable?" He kissed her stomach, turning to the couple behind him.

"Thank you for today, you two. I apologize for taking your time."

"Don't mention, Akashi!"

"Hmph, whatever. Bye, (Y/N)! Text me when you get home!"

"Sure, bye-Ackk!" (Y/N) let out a pained cry, clutching her stomach as liquid soon began streaming down her legs.

"(Y/N)?!"

"H-Hey, she doesn't look so good!"

"You think?!" Hime shrieked, following Akashi who immediately went to her.

"...Her water broke." The redhead spoke in shock, causing Hayama to pale.

"Should I call an ambulance?!"

"No, it will take too long. Hayama, take the wheel and drive us to the nearest clean hospital." He sat in the back seat next to (Y/N), Hime taking the other side of the passenger seat.

"S-Sei...arghh.."

"Hang in there, (Y/N). Listen, you're about to experience some contractions...just breathe, OK love? Take it easy." Akashi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, soothing her bump.

"Is everything alright back there?" Hayama asked as he started the engine.

"Drive!" Hime commanded before facing the back, "Oi, I thought she wasn't due until next week?!"

"That is what the doctor presumed. Anyhow, we need to hurry."

"Haaaaah...floor..." (Y/N) mumbled, keeping an iron grip on her husband's arm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"..I wetted the car floor!"

Hime gaped incredulously.

"That should be the least of your worries, my dear.."

* * *

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Akashi! I can see your child's head! They're almost out!" The midwife encouraged.

(Y/N) did her best to stay awake and push even harder. Hell, she knew giving birth was extremely painful and nerve-wracking, but she didn't imagine it to be this exhausting.

"(Y/N), you're doing an amazing job. I may not be able to experience the tremendous amount of pain that you are feeling right now, but please stay strong. I guarantee every push will be worth it. It will end soon and then we will able to see our little one. I love you to death, my darling wife. Who knows, maybe it turns out to be a boy like you always wanted?" Akashi rubbed circles on the back of her hand, continuing to whisper gentle words in her ear.

"Hah...Sei...a girl doesn't sound so..bad..Nghh!" She panted then pushed again.

"Shh...just focus on delivering. I will not let go of your hand until this ends."

"Just one more strong push!"

"ARGHHHH!"

Just then, the sweetest and most melodic sound entered both the disarrayed parents' ears.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Akashi..."

His heart palpitated when he heard the next sentence,

"... _it's a beautiful and healthy baby girl!_ "

Akashi's eyes dilated, instantly turning to his fatigued wife, taking both of her hands in his, tears of happiness cascading down his cheeks.

"(Y/N), did you hear that? _Our_ baby girl..."

"R-Really...? That's great, darling...can I see her?" (Y/N) breathed out as the midwife handed the infant to her father, Akashi staring at the little bundle in great awe.

"She is as stunning as you are." He carefully lowered his arms, letting the woman see her own flesh and blood.

She looked exactly like her, a few thin strands of (h/c) hair poking out from her tiny head, a small nose, and pinkish lips. After a while of gawking at their daughter, she finally stopped crying, curious eyes fluttering open.

 _They were a gorgeous shade of red. Just like her father's._

"She really is so beautiful. _Our daughter..._ " (Y/N) smiled tiredly.

"Indeed. Thank you for your hard work, my love." He dipped down, capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Sei...how does _Akashi Shiori_ sound?" (Y/N) said as soon as she pulled away. A few more tears ran down as he let out a chuckle of satisfaction.

" _Thank you, (Y/N)...I do not think I can be any more happier than this._ "

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this story! I really enjoyed writing it all!**


	27. Epilogue

**Here's to your adorable husband and father, Sei~  
**

 **Warning: Fluff overload.**

* * *

"(Y/N)?" (Y/N) heard her beloved husband's voice coming from the living room followed by the sound of a door closing. She immediately ran over to greet him with a kiss, taking off his coat then placed his suitcase aside.

"Welcome home, honey. I missed you." She hugged his upper torso and buried her face in his clothed chest. Akashi smiled warmly, relishing the moment as he hugged her back. Motherhood had completely softened the woman, enjoying the graces of caring for a child that was made out of love. Something she never thought to be so joyful.

"I missed you too. So much. I'm home, love."

"How was your business trip?"

"It went well as usual, but there were a few things that got slightly out of hand. Nothing that I could not handle." He replied with a tired sigh before asking,

"Where is Shiori?"

"Our little one just finished her ballet lessons a while ago. She's now out at the garden with Shirayuki, preparing for her tea party. I invited the others' kids to come and play later. I was just baking some cookies and strawberry tarts. Why don't you go give her a surprise?" She giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Oh, I will. It has been depriving me without seeing her for so long." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before walking off to the designated area. He finally reached outside, passing by a couple of maids then spotting a big low table in the middle of the garden, covered in latin lace. Teacups, saucers, and a teapot were sprawled on top. A seven year old girl with (h/c) hair that was tied into a half ponytail arranged the tiny seats along with their pet beside her, not noticing his presence.

"...Lalala~" He heard her humming lowly as he chuckled at her adorableness, loosening his tie.

" _May I join Your Majesty's royal tea party?_ "

The little girl jumped in surprise, "Huh?"

She flushed when she turned around, her red irises expanding upon seeing who it was.

"D-Daddy...?"

"Hi, princess. How have you been?" He crouched down to her level, spreading his arms wide open, indicating that he wanted her there. His daughter wasted no time leaping towards him, her tiny arms around his neck.

"D-Daddy! I missed you!" She bawled, teardrops running down her rosy cheeks. He lifted her up, gently wiping the watery drops with his thumb.

"Not as much as I missed you, princess. Now, now, let's wipe those tears. We can't have your pretty face soiled before your guests arrive."

Shiori stopped sniffling, a shy smile and blush replacing her features, grabbing his face with her small hands, pecking his forehead.

"Can you put me down, please?"

He grinned, twirling her up and around, making her laugh out loud cutely.

"Daddy! I have to prepare for my tea party!"

"Arff!" Shirayuki pulled on his pants.

"Hmm, alright. No need to be like that too, Shirayuki." He slowly set her down as Shiori fixed her knee-length lilac dress. He didn't remember buying that one. (Y/N) doesn't buy her new clothes without him either.

"Is that a new dress you are wearing, baby girl?" He questioned in a muddled tone.

'Don't tell me that...' He trailed his thoughts.

"Oh, grandfather took me shopping a few days ago. He bought me some new dresses and shoes." Shiori answered him, holding up the hem of her dress, "Do I look pretty in it, Daddy?"

'I knew it...That old man.'

When (Y/N) gave birth to her, Masaomi was disappointed for he had expected a grandson, but right after meeting his granddaughter, he instantly fell in love with her. From time to time, he spoiled her whenever he had the chance. Akashi couldn't help but be somehow bothered by the possibility of his daughter preferring his own father over himself. Unlike the older Akashi, his wife never liked him dotting on Shiori too much, berating him if he ever goes overboard.

"Of course. You look beautiful in it, sweetheart."

"Really? For me, no one else is as handsome as daddy!"

His cheeks heatened up slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was that his daughter was as charming as her mother.

"...Heh, is that so? Aren't you the sweetest?" He patted her smooth hair, "Well, then. Shall we start?"

"OK, please have a seat, sir." She instructed, gesturing to one of the tiny seats.

"Sir?" He frowned, not liking her referring to him in such a distant manner.

"Yes, have a seat."

He furrowed his brows, "Why is it that you won't just call me-"

"Shh, you're so funny. We're playing pretend."

"Oh, I see. Alright." He nodded in realization before his eyes landed on the chair. A white wooden chair less than half his size.

"Your Grace, do you offer any...much more bigger seats?" He gripped the headrest, looking at her.

"Silly daddy, you'll fit just fine." Shiori wheedled, taking a seat across him as he stared at her back in disbelief. Sighing, he begrudgingly sat on the miniature chair, cringing when he practically felt like his bottom was split into two.

"Would you like some tea, dear guest?" She held up the empty teapot as he craned his neck to smile at her.

"Don't mind if I do."

She pretended to pour some in his teacup, her eyes twinkling in delight, signaling that she was clearly enjoying this. He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, tilting it as if he was gulping it down.

"Lovely day, is it not?"

'This is getting quite uncomfortable.' He commented inwardly, his behind starting to hurt a little.

"More?" She offered as he nodded. Soon they heard the doorbell ring, Shiori jumping in excitement.

"They're here!"

Akashi also got up, "Well, I should-"

"Please wait here, daddy! I'll go bring the guests in." She stated before running inside their home, leaving him by himself. In the small ass seat.

He shot up, pondering about his daughter's cute yet pushy self.

"Dear?" His wife called out to him from the door.

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Are you really going to join their tea party?" She laughed, fueling his abashment.

"If our princess wants me to, then I do not see why I should not."

"My, Sei. No wonder she's such a daddy's girl." She crossed her arms with a lopsided grin, "Remember, don't spoil her too much."

"I know that."

"Mommy! Ruka and Shiina are here! Also aunty Midorima and aunty Kise!" Their daughter exclaimed, walking towards them with two little girls by her side. One with lustrous blonde strands in a bobcut style and one with shoulder length, dark green locks. Behind them were the mothers of the two.

"Say hello, girls."

Ruka, Kise's daughter bowed with a cheerful smile, "Good afternoon, Uncle and Aunty Akashi!"

"G-Good afternoon." Shiina repeated shyly.

"Pleasant afternoon to you girls too." (Y/N) gave the two of them a welcoming hug then faced their mothers.

"Thanks for coming here, Ayase, Mayuri."

"Oh, no problem, (Y/N)! You have an outstanding home! I wish Shintarō would stop decorating ours with those weird lucky things of his." Ayase closed her eyes, chuckling.

"Where's Shirayuki?" Mayuri asked, looking around and petting the dog. She was, after all, a huge animal lover. (Y/N) quietly commended the fact that the guys actually found themselves a decent wife. No that she ever doubted them...OK, perhaps a little.

"Why don't we go out? It's been a while since I've hung out with women. Seijūrō can watch over the girls." (Y/N) suggested as the two mothers nodded in agreement. Akashi looked at her as if he was silently pleading her to stay. She just smiled, waving her hand up and down to assure him.

"We'll be back soon, darling. I know you're tired but just for today. The guys along with Satsuki will come by later." She kissed his cheek, going to her daughter next, doing the same.

"Shiori, play nice, OK? Mommy will go somewhere with the other mommies. I love you. You kids just stay here and play with daddy."

"OK! I love you too, mommy! Come back soon!" Shiori beamed, hugging her mother affectionately.

"What about me?" Akashi jabbed a thumb over to himself.

"I already gave you a kiss."

Scoffing playfully, he pulled her wrist gently and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her soft lips before pulling away to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, (Y/N). Take care and have fun."

She blushed lightly, patting his head, "Hehe, thank you, honey. Love you too. By the way, if you're all hungry, I left the cookies and tarts in the kitchen to cool down."

"Will do, love."

"Shiina, don't be too much like your tsundere father, OK sweetie?"

"Mom!"

"Ruka, don't cause trouble, alright?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"We'll leave our daughters in your care then, Akashi-san."

"Of course, ladies. Enjoy your day."

(Y/N) let out a close eyed smile, "Shall we go? Let's visit Hime first. She's still getting used to the pregnancy stuff." Surprisingly, the blonde girl finally decided to settle down with Hayama. Though when the latter dropped the news of engagement, Hime bursting with steam, still saying that she was just drunk when she accepted his proposal.

"Yeah~"

"What are we waiting for?"

The three of them bade the kids and the red haired father goodbye.

"Daddy, come on! Please sit down and join us!"

'Just for today.' He thought with his eyes shut, heading back to the table.

"Coming, princess."

* * *

Akashi grunted, adjusting himself in his seat uncomfortably. His arms were dangling awkwardly beside his legs in front of him as he just sat there silently listening to the conversation that was unfolding before him.

"My daddy is so handsome! He told me that people used to take pictures of him and put his face on magazines!" Ruka flaunted proudly after swallowing the chunks of delicacies inside her mouth.

"My dad is more good-looking than y-Tch! W-What am I saying...dad is as ugly as a carrot.." Shiina stammered, looking away shyly.

"My daddy is the most handsome. He looks like a prince, doesn't he?" Shiori grinned, "I'm going to marry him when I grow up!"

Amused, Akashi twisted his lips into a smug smile.

"I am happy to hear that. I am sure you will make a lovely bride just like your mother." He flashed his pearly whites, causing his friends' daughters to blush.

"Uncle Akashi is really dreamy, right Shiina-chan?"

"N-Not that much!"

He laughed out loud. It was incredibly nice to be with children after all in contrary to his business meetings where everything was stifling.

"Why thank you, girls. You both are very pretty as well." He laid his hand on top of their heads, ruffling their hair softly.

Cue hearts and blood everywhere.

"Seijūrō-sama, more guests have arrived." A maid interrupted them.

"I see, lead them-"

"Akashicchi! Long time no see!" Kise, who's now a pilot, strutted to where they were, "Rukacchi, why did you and your mother leave without me?!"

"Oh, mommy said that she was too lazy to wake you up from your nap."

"So mean!"

"Shiina?! Shiina, are you here?!" Midorima followed behind the blonde.

"Calm down, Midorin!" Momoi said to him as she was carrying her and Kuroko's infant son, Izumi.

"Dad, please. You're so loud." Shiina deadpanned. Midorima opened his mouth to retort,

"What are you talking about?! I was worried since nobody was home when I arrived, nanodayo! (Y/N) had to be the one to call me saying you were here! Seriously, that mother of yours!"

"Geez, just chill your balls, Midorima." Aomine whistled, as he carried his three year old son around his shoulders. His wife was staying at a relative's home so she couldn't come with him. As well as Murasakibara who were out on a vacation with his family.

"Are you people done?" Akashi glowered at them.

All of them stared at him. He was still sitting on the child's seat along with the little girls, toning down any hint of authoritative aura that seeped from the man.

"Pfft. Yo Akashi."

"Uncle Akashi, hey!'

"Hi, Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-kun..."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"You look uncomfortable there."

"It is fine. Either way, I can not feel my lower area anymore as of the moment."

He glared at Kise and Aomine who were stifling their snickers.

"...Somebody just get him a bigger chair already."

* * *

Night finally fell upon the horizon as everyone left after dinner when the mothers came back, batching up the families a huge dinner in courtesy of the Akashi household. Except Momoi whom everyone forced to sit down, with the excuse that she might still be tired and sore from giving birth a few days ago.

The door creaked open as a little head popped in,

"...Mommy, Daddy?"

Akashi's eyes flickered open as he sat up on the bed, his wife already asleep next to him.

"Shiori? What's wrong?"

"Um...can I sleep with you tonight? Pretty please?" She fumbled with the edges of her pillow.

Turning on the lamp to a dimmer shade, he scooted over to the edge of the mattress, patting the empty space in between.

"Come here." Closing the door soundlessly, she climbed on top and nestled on to the spot.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"Yes, baby girl?"

Wiggling closer to his chest as he then played with her hair, "Can you sing me a song? I really like daddy's voice."

"Anything for you, my little darling." He chuckled lowly before starting to hum a soft and pleasant melody.

 _Like how the changing seasons turn the pages of our lives  
_

 _Our journey of life revolves in a cycle_

 _Even if you cried today, if you smile tomorrow_

 _The sun of a brand new day will shine on you_

 _When you're tired, put down the weight on your shoulders_

 _Just for now, I'll say goodnight_

 _The moonlight breaks through the darkness_

 _I will hold up the light that leads your way_

 _Shiori closed her eyes, listening to his soothing voice that never failed to calm her._

 _Before I sleep_

 _Let me listen to your song for a while_

 _If it can reach the moon_

 _Surely, it will be reflected by the sun_

 _And arrive only at your side the next morning_

 _As a new ray of light_

 _For now, just keep singing_

 _The lullaby that belongs only to you_

 _When you're tired, put down the weight on your shoulders_

 _Just for now, I'll say goodnight_

 _The moonlight breaks through the darkness_

 _I will hold up the light that leads your way_

 _Hold my hand, let the feelings grow_

 _Just for tonight, I'll say goodnight_

 _The moonlight that breaks through the darkness_

 _The light that embraces everything_

 _Will continue to shine on you. . ._

Seeing her peaceful and sleeping face, he finished the tune with a small smile, pulling up the sheets to cover them from the chilling wind.

"I think I need another pair of ovaries." He heard a muffled voice speak beneath the duvet.

"You were awake?" He muttered with a bashful expression.

"Hmm." (Y/N) brought down the sheets to face him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, "You're such a great father, Sei. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

He took her hand and smothered feathery kisses on her fingertips,

"And you are a splendid mother yourself. I could not wish for the best wife in the world."

"Shiori needs another playmate, don't you think?" She grinned at him, laying his hand on her stomach. His eyes widened.

" _You mean...?_ "

"I think I might be pregnant again." She sighed happily.

He coiled an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and their daughter as he locked his lips with hers.

"Our family sure is expanding, no?"

* * *

 **Guys, I just started writing a Midorima x Reader x Akashi fic. Yes, a love triangle.**

 **If you're interested, please check it out. I already published it in Wattpad. Not sure if I'll also be posting here.  
**

 **Wattpad: BloodyRedEmpress**

 **Song/Lyrics: Translated English version of MOONLIGHT by Miyano Mamoru.**


	28. Extra: A Father's Worst Nightmare

**Extra chapter because ❤**

* * *

Tiny hands fumbled through the assorted crayons in a container, pouting when she couldn't find a certain one.

"What's wrong, Shiori?" Her mother asked with an amused tone.

"Mommy, there's no (h/c) crayon." Shiori whimpered, her eyes all teary. (Y/N) immediately put down the apple she was peeling on top of the counter and approached the girl.

"Oh, sweetie, why don't you use another color? Meanwhile, I'll go look if there's another box of new ones around the house."

"But I don't want to use another crayon. My hair is (h/c)."

(Y/N) giggled, peering over what her daughter was drawing. It was a portrait of herself and another person whom she thought was her husband like the other ones that Shiori had drawn.

Except the other figure's hair wasn't red.

"Who are you drawing there?"

"My classmate and I!"

"Oh? Tell me about this classmate of yours." (Y/N) pried with a curious tone although the hair color gave it away. This was new, Shiori never hung out with boys because she said they were loud and reckless. (Y/N) knew what this was all about.

The little girl swung her short legs, "He's noisy and not very smart...but he's nice!"

"I see...you like him?" She sat on the chair across her daughter, now fully interested.

'Wait till Sei hears about this. Oh, wait. He won't.' She thought.

"The other day he gave me a piece of candy and yesterday, he said my hair looks pretty." Shiori said shortly, continuing to color her work.

(Y/N) laughed, ruffling Shiori's head, "How sweet of him. You two are so cute."

"How sweet of who?" Came her husband's voice as he entered the room, going behind his daughter.

"Oh, nothing." (Y/N) immediately answered, giving him a reluctant smile, "Done using the phone?"

Akashi raised a brow, "Yes, and who were you girls talking about? Who is this him?" He questioned in a protective manner.

"Oh, daddy-!"

"We're just talking about Shiori's classmate." (Y/N) cut her off. Akashi's lips formed into a straight line, unconvinced.

"What about her classmate?"

"You know, how he's so nice and all. Do you want me to make you some tea, darling?"

"No, it is fine. I see Shiori has drawn something again, can I see it?" He smiled, leaning down the table and taking a good, long look at her work only for his lips to frown again.

"I do not recall my hair being a dark shade of blue." He stated dryly, throwing (Y/N) an offended eye.

"Because I'm not drawing daddy!" Shiori exclaimed, not caring for Akashi's gloomy aura.

"..."

"Sei, come on. Let's go prepare the snacks. Hime and Kotarō-san are coming over soon." She pulled his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Why."

(Y/N) sighed, "Don't make a big deal but it seems that your little princess has found a crush and it's not you."

"What."

"Seijūrō."

"She is in kindergarten, (Y/N)."

"So? No harm in admiring someone."

Akashi scoffed, crossing his arm in pure distaste, "I refuse to believe that our daughter is in love with a monkey."

"Hey, that's rude. The boy is a sweetheart. Besides, it's just a simple crush. It'll pass."

"This is Aomine's son we are talking about. Aomine." He stressed before turning to Shiori who was still preoccupied with her activity.

"Princess, do you actually like that boy? Tell me you are joking."

"...Maybe. You're distracting me, daddy." She pushed her father's face away gently, "You can go play with my dollies if you like. I don't mind."

"So is that a yes then?"

"Shhh."

His eyes flashed an impatient gleam, "I need an answer, Shiori. Do you like that boy or not?"

"I do like him fairly well, daddy."

(Y/N) coughed, "I'll be in the kitchen with my apples. Call me when you're done with your love problems. Like I said, don't make a big deal." Then walked off with a chortle.

Akashi squinted, "What is it that you find worthy about this boy? One thing for sure that he and his father are not the brightest around." He placed his hands on the girl's shoulder with a muddled expression.

"He said I was pretty and he doesn't mind playing with me." Shiori puffed her cheeks, "I have to find more crayons." She hopped off the seat and ran out of the door.

He just stood there, blinking at his daughter's words. Did she just show attitude towards him? Yes, he knew she had a bossy and rancorous personality sometimes which she clearly acquired from no other than himself.

But this was the first time she shunned him.

He did notice a few things for the past several days that she was being a little cold to him and when he asked, she only said that she was tired, causing him to worry and immediately calling the family doctor over, then finding out that there was nothing to worry about and that she was completely healthy.

Perhaps she was upset with him? He doesn't remember ever doing anything that she didn't like. For sure, he hadn't forgotten her birthday-he had showered her with luxuriant gifts such as toys, jewelry, lavish clothing, shoes, hair ornaments. Anything a girl could ever ask for.

He had this keen interest of looking up adorable things that would suit his one and only daughter-of course with the consent of his wife. He was sure Shiori would love it.

Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Following (Y/N) into the kitchen, he hugged her from behind, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"That finished pretty fastly. Didn't go well, huh?"

"(Y/N), I think she has something against me. She won't even look at me in the eyes." He mumbled dejectedly, "Did I do something to make her upset?"

"You know how Shiori can be. What do you think?" (Y/N) asked in an attempt to soothe his worries.

"I do not know. I did my best to get her what she would love and it does not seem to be working anymore. Now I hear that she has someone she fancies."

"Hmmm." (Y/N) took a bite of her fruit before offering him as well, the latter doing the same.

"...What should I do, (Y/N)? What if she hates me?"

"You're worrying over nothing, Sei. Knowing your daughter, she'll surely come back running to your arms sooner or later." She assured him, giving his lips a sweet kiss which Akashi willingly returned with fervor.

"Do you think so, my dear?"

"I know so, darling."

* * *

"And then I threw back the crumpled paper back at his face!"

Hime cackled, hugging Shiori who was on her lap, tightly. She and her husband, Hayama came to visit the family. (Y/N) wanted to talk to her about some matters regarding the blonde's pregnancy and they all decided to sit in the living room.

"Atta girl! The next time a boy makes fun of you, grab them by the shoulder and flip them over to the ground. Pull up his undies too, if you want!"

Akashi's eye twitched, "Do not teach her such unladylike things and on top of that, inappropriate actions that will get her in trouble." He looked at his daughter, patting his own lap, "Why do you not sit here instead, princess?"

Shiori stared blankly at him for a moment then ignored him, crawling over to Hayama who laughed.

"It's not nice to ignore your own dad, Shiori-tan!'

Hime snickered, throwing Akashi a dirty glance along with a mocking smirk.

"Hey, Shiori. Want a new dad?"

"Eh?"

The redhead slightly glared at her, (Y/N) holding his hand. Even when they were now adults, Hime still has her fair fun of picking on the man. Someone as serious and extreme like himself, his reactions never ceased to amuse the hell out of her.

"She is perfectly fine with me being her only father or are you that eager to get your own child out that you start wanting mine?" Akashi forced a smile, causing Hayama to sweat uneasily.

"Did you just call me a child stealer?!" Hime rose up from the sofa as her husband tried to calm her down.

"Now, now, Hime-tan! Akashi's just-"

"JUST WHAT?!"

Hayama shrunk down and stayed glued to his seat, "N-Nothing, cupcake."

"Calm your nerves, Hime. This guy is just sulking because Shiori is being cold to him." (Y/N) waved her palm in the air before holding up the teapot, "Tea, anyone?"

"I am not sulking, love."

"Of course you're not. Shiori, sweetie, don't you have anything to say to daddy?" (Y/N) raised a brow at her knowingly.

"No, mommy." The girl answered, looking away.

Akashi finally had enough as he stood up and knelt in front of her and spoke, "Shiori, please just tell daddy what is your problem. If you are unhappy with something, then I will do my best to change it. Daddy does not like it when you avoid him."

Silence engulfed the atmosphere before the sound of a quiet sob followed.

"I-It's daddy's fault! You ignored me first!"

Akashi's eyes widened.

"What...? I did no such thing. Why would I do that to you?"

Now it was Hime's turn to glare at him. "Aren't you the greatest dad?"

(Y/N) clapped her hands, "I saw this coming." Then faced her husband who was still confused, "Sorry, Sei. I wanted her to tell you herself."

"Tell me what? I do not understand." Akashi scrutinized.

"You kept buying me toys!" Shiori wailed, running to her mother.

He was drowning in utter confusion.

"Is that not what you wanted? Do you want more-"

"Stupid daddy!" She bawled in (Y/N)'s bosom as the mother patted her small back.

"Oh, boy..."

"Ahh, I get it!" Hayama exclaimed with an index finger pointing upwards, "She doesn't like the toys!"

"Just shut up, Kotarō!"

"Hey, I could be right!"

"Shiori...is that it? Do you not like it that I keep buying you toys?" Akashi slowly walked over to the crying girl, caressing her hair.

"B-Because...there's no point of having toys..." She sobbed.

"What do you mean, baby girl-"

"...if daddy's not there to play with me!" Shiori finished with a loud cry, tightening her arms around (Y/N) who chuckled sympathetically.

"You neglect your own kid?" Hime scoffed in a scornful manner.

"That is not it, I just thought that she would love the things that I get for her...I did not know she had been feeling like this..." Akashi had on a remorseful face, taking Shiori in his arms who tried to struggle.

"You always go home late and when I try to wait for you to arrive, I end up sleeping! When I wake up in the morning, mommy says you already left!"

"I am deeply sorry for making you feel lonely." He hugged her tiny form, "I promise to make it up to you. You have my word."

"A-And a few days ago, I called daddy's office and a mean guy over the phone said you didn't want to talk to me!" She sniffled.

Akashi furrowed his brows.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You have a phone call, sir." Kazuki stated upon entering the room._

 _Thinking it was one of the annoying business compatriots from a rivaling company who kept pestering him to make a deal with them, Akashi closed his eyes and stated blandly,_

 _"Tell them I do not want to talk to them."_

 _"Understood."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"That was you who called? I assumed it was someone else." Akashi appraised, pushing back the fringes that were covering her eyes and kissing her on the forehead, "Of course you are more than welcome to call me. Just say who you are. How would you like to go on a trip? Just the three of us with your mother. I will take a week off from work starting tomorrow."

His red eyes met with the same pair, "O-OK...Promise you'll play with me?"

"I promise. Once again, I apologize for not paying attention to my needy little princess." He smiled, nuzzling his nose with her small ones.

"Pinky swear?" She held up her tiny pinky as he reciprocated the gesture.

"Pinky swear."

"I love you, daddy~" Shiori hugged his neck and rubbed his cheek with hers.

"I love you more, but I still need to know. What do you think about that Aomine boy?"

"He's my friend!"

"Do you like him? If so, then I suppose we should invite him and his family over next time."

"But I like daddy more~"

Akashi met the unamused gaze of his wife who stuck out her tongue as he smiled smugly.

"Really, Sei."

Hime clutched her bulging belly, "I'll prepare the divorce papers, just in case. I don't want an incompetent husband."

Hayama flinched, "What did I do?!"

* * *

 **I'll probably write another one if I have time Idk really**


End file.
